


The Weeks Burning In Fire

by alpha_arietis



Series: Four Seasons (Star Wars) [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker is Trying, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, BAMF Women, Bad Decisions, Bail Organa Lives, Bisexual Female Character, Childhood Trauma, Claiming, Dooku (Star Wars) Is So Done, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fire Powers, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hidden Depths, I'm Bad At Tagging, Long-Term Relationship(s), Major Original Character(s), Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padmé Amidala Lives, Past Abuse, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Presumed Dead, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sex Work, Tags Contain Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Weird Plot Shit, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 83,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_arietis/pseuds/alpha_arietis
Summary: [SEQUAL TO DAYS OF COMING SNOW]Months had passed since Anakin was forced to leave Pequirn. He was back in his old habits except this time, there was a edge to his actions that was never there before. A dark edge.Alinta had been through hell and back and she thought it was all over until history decides to repeat itself, but now, she can’t control herself, and she may put the lives of her people in danger because of it.Those few months changed everything, but only they know what’s changed in them.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Bail Organa
Series: Four Seasons (Star Wars) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Malik: A Planet Of Contradictions

The Malikun, their planet, and much of their culture, was appealing on the surface: crystal blue water, gorgeous ecosystems, couture unlike that you’ve ever seen, and respect and equality for all, give this planet a hospital appearance.

Made by the Brother to offset the balance, these people, however, were designed to thirst for chaos and discord and to revel in causing it. Their skin is made from flawless ice, and their hair from the oceans which they live in. Their eyes from sapphires and amethyst and their horns from the finest topaz.

The Malikuns have certain abilities, able to recount one's deepest fear, albeit taxing them tremendously, through some sort of action that is passed down through families for generations.

The Brother created the people with the idea of a dystopia in mind; their economy gave the illusion of a utopia, but, once the falsehoods have been uncovered, outsiders can truly see how corrupt the Malikuns are. Because unlike the Pequirnians, they believe status is what determines where you go after you pass; the rich and prosperous to Myahim, and the poor and weak to Yunjok.

Much like Pequirn, Malik has an enforcer, who is trained and raised to be the bringer of chaos and despair. They bring the rulers word to law and enforce it across the planet, despite the tribulations it may bring. They work for the wealthy and the powerful, not for the poor and the humble.

As the opposite of their sister race, the Malikuns have different levels of aquamancy. Some can just manipulate the water in their own bodies, while a rare few can go as far as to fight the tides on their own planet. One of these rare people is Princess Elanora Hulet, who is said to be the finest of her generation, and one of the only who can take on the now Queen Alinta Jara, the successor of General Kane Ibis and Queen Heliana Jara.


	2. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good day. I am Prince Consort Hyuk Polayn-Jara.”

She knew she could easily get a replacement horn and eye. Pequirn had the medical capabilities to bring someone back from the dead with no repercussions as long as they still had electrical pulses still going in their system.

But she didn’t want to.

She never got her scars permanently fixed, never got her eye fixed the first time, and she won’t start now. 

She does however, have a glass eye, to mirror her old one with the same cloudiness. That eye was a crucial part of her history, and she couldn’t bear without it.

She feels bad for sending her horn and eye with the saber back to the Jedi, but she knows she has to at least pretend to be critically injured to keep them away long enough for her to properly separate herself emotionally from them. She was queen now, and her people had to come first, especially not over someone who wasn’t even the same race as her.

It was tough though. 

Hyuk made her talk to him once everyday about how she was feeling, especially about him, since she has kept the band on her neck since the revolution. But, because of the distance, Pequirn is better, she’s better, everything’s better.

A little speaker on her desk turns on with a pop and her clergy’s voice fills the room crystal clear.

“Your Majesty, the Republic are requesting an audience with you,” She says as Alinta finishes stamping some papers and goes to change into sparring clothes.

“Send Hyuk to meet them, I have training with Weyak right now.” Alinta does this all the time; Hyuk deals with face to face diplomacy to help keep Alinta’s facade, and Alinta deals with everything else. It worked out when Alinta had to train the new General and legitimately couldn’t attend calls.

“I’m sorry, but they’re requesting for you specifically. They’re in the foyer-”

“Who let them in in the first place?” Alinta was losing her patience now.

“It’s Senators Amidala, Senator Organa, and Senator Binks,” The clergy explains, understanding the temper. With a sigh, Alinta pops out her glass eye and covers the eye with an eyepatch. 

“Please tell them they will have to speak with Hyuk or they will have to leave,” Alinta tells her curtly before ending the comm. Sighing again, she puts on a cloak and heads to the servant hallways down to the new sparring grounds where her apprentice was waiting. 

“Ah ‘or ‘Ajesty!” He exclaims, dropping his book and falling off the bench in shock.

“Weyak, I’ve told you before to call me Alinta,” She reprimands playfully, helping him up. 

Weyak was a lanky boy from a small village near the smallest volcano on the planet and he had a strong dialect. He still had a little bit of his baby fat, but was quickly leaning out and gaining muscle as his training continued, and his freckles were pronounced on his unusually dark skin, even by Pequirn standards. He was a book worm through and through and had a gift with words, specifically reading out loud, and Alinta was trying to help him control it along with his basic training.

As tough as she was on him, it was nowhere like her training, and the boy was grateful.

“‘Es A’ina,” He apologizes with a grin, and immediately starts following Alinta’s lead with her stretching before they start.

“What’s today’s book about?” She asks and can’t help but grin when he goes into a whole spiel about the book’s plot and characters. He’s become part of her small family and considering she took him away from what little family he had left, it was a relief to her that he saw her as a sister and not an overlord.

The two practice basic hand to hand as a warm up, with the goal being for Weyak to get Alinta on her back. He has never fully pinned her down, always either getting sweeped last second or getting thrown off. Weyak was getting better, Alinta would admit that, but he wasn’t improving as fast as she would like, and any more stress and it would start to take a toll on his mind

While they spar, Alinta’s mind wanders to her brief sparring session with Anakin, and how alive she felt at having a challenge. How hard her heart was beating every time it was a close call-

She stumbles in shock when a fist collides with her jaw, a loud pop breaking the dull thuds of blocked punches.

“A’ina! ‘M so sor’y!” Weyak cries out, running over to make sure she’s okay. Fear was written all over his face, because something like this had never happened before, he’d never hit her hard enough to even bruise her bones, much less pop her jaw.

“You’re all good kid, this one's my fault,” She says in a mumbled mesh, lightly pushing her jaw and feeling it scream in pain. Taking a deep breath, she sets her hands on either side of her face and pushes her jaw back in place, swallowing a scream.

“How about we work on that pyromancy for a bit?” She asks him and he vigorously nods, happily sitting in front of her and starts to take deep breaths.

His entire village could testify that he looked up to her, and that he always wanted to have a strong connection to fire like she did. From what she heard from his aunt and uncle, to be frank, was that she was his idol, and she inspired him to be the best he can be, and it warmed her heart.

But she didn’t pick him based on that. Far from it.

Almost everyone in the village fell to her feet to impress her, to convince her to take them as their apprentice, but they couldn’t even answer a single question.

Why?

Why should she pick them and not someone else? Why did she choose that village? All she asked them was why, and none of them gave her a satisfactory answer, except for Weyak.

“I ‘an tel’ ya why not,” He told her when she asked him after finding him in a library, “I a ‘eader, ‘ot a fi’ter, an’ i don’ ‘ike ‘ave’ing.” His accent was thicker than what it would be in a few months, and even in her knowledge of Pequirn dialects, Alinta could barely understand him, but after pondering it for a minute, she figures it out and nods, giving him a pat on the back. 

That day, she made the announcement of choosing Weyak, and although he was reluctant, he realized he’d be helping restore the monarchy, and came without a fight. From that day, the two have consistently gotten closer and it’s gone from where he couldn’t even look her in the eye, to having dinners with her every night and giving her more sass in one finger than anyone would even think about giving her in their lifetime.

“Now, remember to think about what keeps you going, what you're passionate about, and envision it as a flame.” She tells him this every time, and while he meditates on it, she works on her own flame, which burns white hot now. Neqs showed her how to create without using her own heat, and now that she does, it burns brighter and hotter than it ever did before. 

A loud crack startles her, but she looks to see a small flame on Weyak’s palm and can’t help but smile.

“Good, now focus on that flame and cultivate it. Stoke it, treat it like it’s just another limb.” Her voice was soft and calming as she spoke to him, never going above a lullaby in volume. The flame, although a rich red, started to grow slowly with every deep breath he took. 

That’s when his forehead started to furrow and his flame started to get more yellow with every second, still growing but moving more aggressively. 

“I ‘on’t kno’ ‘at’s go’ng on!” Weyak says, panicking. His flame suddenly turned blue and he cries out, the flame clearly too hot for him to handle just yet. Thinking fast, Alinta puts her hand under it and yanks his out, the flame transferring to her as she tames the flame down instantly.

“It’s all good. Practice makes perfect,” She soothes, keeping an eye on the steadily cooling flame before extinguishing it completely. 

“So’ry A’in’a, I kno’ you need a new Ge’era’, an’ I ain’t mo’in’ ‘ast en’o.” His apology was sincere, and it was clear he felt like he was letting her down. Alinta knew he thought that her stress of trying to keep the Republic and Sith of her back was directed at him, even after telling him it wasn’t over and over. 

“I’m not expecting you to be at my level in only a few months. I’m just expecting you to try, and I couldn’t be happier.” The kid beams at her praises and without further instruction, goes to pick up one of the fake weapons and starts to practice, leaving Alinta on the ground with a lot on her mind.

Hyuk was a little miffed after his meeting with the senators. They had good intentions but the Republic was starting to get on his last nerve. He knows that in order to stop them from constantly contacting them was for Alinta to reveal herself but at this point in time, it was too soon. Her body was still healing from the trauma beforehand and she needed to train Weyak without distraction.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved being King-For-A-Day, but it just reminded him constantly of what they lost. The loved ones, the sense of peace, all of it was gone, but he did have to say Alinta did one hell of a job rebuilding.

Although to bring them back to their roots, their architecture was mainly black now, the entire planet was now in better shape than it was when Helia was Queen, and she did a lot of good for their people.

Yes, it did become a little more militarized, with mandatory enlistment if you score high on a test, but Alinta was expecting a war any minute, and she needed all hands on deck. Other than that, their economy improved, healthcare improved, education improved, class distance was decreased, and poverty and hunger was at an all time low.

As proud as he was, he could see how it was taxing her mentally. The last time he remembers her smiling genuinely and glowing was when she came back from her little ventures and was gushing about a guy who, in her words, ‘gave it to her just right’. That was almost 10 months ago, and now, here she is, not even being able to sleep for more than 4 hours.

Being her advisor and best friend, it is required he knows her sleep schedule and quality of sleep. He hates keeping track behind her back but he needs to send her physician accurate data so they can monitor her healing.

Sighing again for the nth time today, Hyuk goes to finger the band around his neck as he stops before a portrait of the late prince.

Orionis was built, very much so, but there was a softness about him, a genuine feel to his almost artificial beauty and grace. It was that softness, which ended up being selflessness and love, that made Hyuk fall head over heels for him, and although he wishes they had more time, he knows that if they did, countless more would be dead to take his place, and that was never an option to him.

“Fucking bastard for leaving us here to fend for ourselves,” He heard an all too familiar voice grunt, pulling him out of his reverie.

“He never did learn to be selfish for once, did he?” Hyuk asks Alinta as she goes to his side, evidence of her recent training session littering her body.

“Never. In my entire life knowing him, he never once did something solely for himself.” It was the truth; down to his last breath, he fought to keep the others in captivity alive, even though he didn’t know them. He was the reason Hyuk was here today without a scar on his body, and it made him even more guilty everytime he looked at Alinta’s eye and horn. 

She had lost more than anyone and yet here she was, standing strong, and taking care of a kid like he was her own, and in a way, it gave him comfort to know that she still had some sort of a dysfunctional family left.

“The Republic’s threaten to withdraw support,” Hyuk informs her after a minute, and notices how tense he becomes.

“Not here. Let’s talk back at the office,” She tells him stiffly before sending a comm to her clergy. “I’m having Weyak join us since he needs to start getting experience in diplomacy.” The explanation was unnecessary, but Hyuk appreciated it anyway. They kept each other in the loop of their actions and it always makes it easier to operate a kingdom when there’s open communication.

When they entered her office, Weyak was already there with a sandwich in his hand, happily munching away.

“Good to see you kid,” Hyuk greets, getting a smile in response from him as the two adults sit down.

“I just want you to listen and observe. I think it’s time you start getting into the diplomatic part of your training,” Alinta tells him, earning an ecstatic glint in his eyes. 

Weyak loved the political aspect of the palace. It was his element, and even though he understood why Alinta didn’t throw him in it right away, it doesn’t make it any less impactful that she’s doing it now.

“Hyuk, you and I both know that’s not an option,” Alinta addresses as Weyak makes his energy disappear. “We can defend ourselves easily, but the Separatists can’t know our military capabilities. It puts a massive target on our backs.”

“I know, but what else can we do other than advertise ‘hey the girl you thought was dead is actually alive and I’ve been pretending to be her for months’?” His voice was agitated, but not at any of them. Leaning back in her chair, Alinta pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I know, I know. Maybe we could do it subtly at some sort of gala? If we have our own politicians and military heads attend, it would look normal and not seem so out of place.” The two ponder before Weyak swallows his sandwich and speaks up.

“W’a’ abou’ a bir’da’ ‘all?”

It startled them both and brought a distraught look over Alinta’s face.

“Explain,” Hyuk says, curious at the kid's idea.

“Well,” He says slowly, attempting to speak without his dialect, “Alin’a used to have birthday balls when she was an appren’ice, right?” The two nod, looking at each other as he continues. “So what about I have one, and we use the publici’y of it to subtly rein’roduce Alin’a back to public view?” It was actually a good idea. Everyone would be focused on the birthday boy, and not Alinta, so having her there would seem normal. In fact, it would seem abnormal if the Queen wasn’t there, so it worked, but-

“You hate parties though,” Alinta speculates, eyeing Weyak, “Why have a ball if you hate parties?”

“You said before, du’y before pleasure, and I know i’ll be bad if we don’ ge’ suppor’, so I can deal wi’h a par’y for a while.” 

Smiling, Hyuk looks at Alinta with admiration. Despite everything she’s been through, she still managed to treat the kid with so much respect, that he’s making himself uncomfortable on his own free will, so that they don’t have to deal with a galactic outburst.

“Your standard dialect is getting better, kid. Maybe we don’t have to have as many lessons anymore,” Hyuk praises, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

“I li’e oh’ leso’ tho’.” Alinta can’t help but laugh at Weyak’s pout.

“C’mon, we have to talk to the party planner and start getting everything sorted out.”

  
  


Anakin had gone back to his old ways, unbeknownst to his friends.

He starts sleeping around with prostitutes on the planets they go to again and he’s lost the compassion regained during his time with Alinta.

And, although he was welcomed back to Pequirn whenever he wanted, he hadn’t been back since the battle. Why should he though? He feels it’s his fault for leaving and therefore, leaving Alinta to die, even though he knows that’s far from the truth. Alinta made him leave for his safety, and who knows what that final shockwave could’ve done to him if he was down there with her.

But it doesn’t stop the guilt. Far from it. It makes him feel even worse, because at least he could’ve died by her side, instead of her dying alone.

Although her letter asked him to get over her, he couldn’t. They’d only know each other for a month or two, but he felt like it was an eternity. A few times during his escapades, he even found himself imaging the girls were her, and he’d accidentally called her name out during the act. As embarrassing as it was, it just kept hitting home that he should never get attached. Not if he doesn’t want to get hurt all over again.

It doesn’t stop him from seeking refuge in Alinta’s room though.

It hasn’t been changed at the request of Padme, who wants to keep it as is in case they get an ambassador from Pequirn, and he’s thankful for that. Now, when he’s hurting on Coruscant, he goes to her room and takes in the energy and the memories. Yet all it’s doing is just putting a bandaid over a bullet wound. 

The sound of a comm opening pulls him back to the real world as Senator Amidala and Organa stand in the clothes Pequirn gave them for their stays there.

“Once again, we only got to meet with the Prince Consort,” Padme says, voice filled with an underlying sigh. “Is there anyway we can do this without prying in? If the real monarch hasn’t made themselves known, it’s for a reason.”

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan understands where she’s coming from, but has to deliver orders.

“I’m sorry Padme, but no. We don’t know how the battle ended, and if Mesq is ruling from the shadows, then we need to stop him.”

“I don’t think it’s Mesq, Master Kenobi,” Organa says with finality. It makes both his and his teachers' eyebrows shoot up, because when Bail has a hunch, it doesn’t go without evidence.

“There isn’t any sort of fear in the palace. It’s almost as if they’ve never known violence, and we’ve been free to roam without guards.” It was an interesting point, but it wasn’t enough at that moment.

“The Chancellor has ordered that if you two can’t get to the real monarch by their sundown, we will have to do our own recon and I think we both know what that will do to their relationship with the Republic.” Even though it wasn’t Obi-Wan’s threat, the two senators still looked downtrodden at the thought of possibly ruining their fragile relationship with the planet.

“Let Chancellor Palpatine know we’re trying our best,” Organa says when Padme can’t say anything and after brief goodbyes, the comm ends.

“Something tells me we’re going to have an eventful week,” Obi-Wan mumbles as they walk to the Chancellor’s office.

“By eventful, I hope you mean by a rock's standards. I’m ready for a long nap,” Anakin complains, yawning and stretching as he distracts himself with thoughts of their upcoming campaign. He was hoping they could just leave Pequirn alone and focus on a lead they got about a connection between the Separatists and Malik, but knowing his luck that wasn’t going to happen.

They received a comm just as they were about to open the Chancellor’s doors, and were startled to see it was from a Pequirnian.

“Good day. I am Prince Consort Hyuk Polayn-Jara, and if you are receiving this comm, on behalf of the Queen and I, you have been invited to the apprentice General’s sixteenth birthday ball, which will be held on the next natural sunset of Pequirn. The exact time and date for your location has been sent with the comm along with dress code. Gifts are not required but Apprentice General Weyak has allowed them. We hope to see you there.”

Stunned, the two Jedi enter the office with a new plan already forming in their minds to present to the Chancellor and Council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update every other week, if not, once a month.


	3. Lucky Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess you're right, but that doesn’t stop how I feel.”
> 
> “I never said it would.”

It wasn’t until three days before the party that Alinta realized she got everyone fitted with gowns and robes except herself, and none of her old gala dresses fit anymore.

That was how she found herself stuck in the current situation of needing to lash out at someone over new information, but being at the seamstresses full mercy.

“You’re telling me, only one party of people RSVP’d to stay the offered day, are Republic, and that includes the Jedi?” She snarls, trying her hardest to stay still as the seamstress pins a mock-up of the gown to fit her body.

“Yes Your Majesty,” The messenger stutters out, “In total, three people.” That number makes Alinta still.

Three. Why only three? Who are those three?

“When you find out who those three are, I want to be told right away.” Bowing, the messenger leaves and the seamstress chuckles at the encounter.

“Do I have a right to be this worried?” Alinta asks the seamstress as she holds fabrics up to compare them to Alinta’s skin.

“In a way, yes,” The seamstress starts, pairing fabrics up on the table and holding swatches up. “These are people who have heavily affected your life, for the good or for the worst has yet to be seen. It’s a valid reaction.” Pausing, she catches Alinta eye and smirks, pinning the base fabrics to the form she made.

“But it’s not a valid reaction at the same time, because you pull anyone you wished at the blink of an eye without even showing a thigh.” The comment makes Alinta choke on her own spit, not expecting it out of the middle aged seamstress. She laughs at her clients reaction, still working deftly around the now familiar body. 

“I feel like you’re hinting at your vision of this dress,” Alinta says suspiciously as she notices her marking a long line from her feet to her hip.

“And that’s what you pay me for. My job is to make you look ravishing in every dress.” Defeated, Alinta resigns to standing and posing as the woman works quickly and perfectly, never pricking Alinta once.

It was nice though, the silences that do fall between them. Neither awkward nor heavy, and it felt like a motherly touch every time she had to move Alinta or touch her. Her appointments typically ended up helping Alinta destress and calm after a long week.

That is until Weyak bursts through with Hyuk right behind him.

“A’in’a ‘ere’s a ‘ip ou’si’ an’ ‘eo’le ar’-”

“Whoa buddy, chill,” Alinta says, clearly startled, as the seamstress quickly pulls the drafted dress off her to allow her to move. After smoothing Weyak’s hair and calming him down, she looks to Hyuk.

“He saw non Pequirnian’s for the first time in person and couldn’t understand how pale they were,” Hyuk explains with a shrug but it makes Alinta’s nerve ends tingle.

“Hyuk we weren’t expecting  _ any  _ ships from outside this system until tomorrow.” The realization dawns on them and instantly Hyuk curses, getting shoved aside as Alinta bolts for the hanger.

She heard Weyak behind her asking her to slow down, but she couldn’t. No one should be here that early, and she realized it could possibly be Separatists. Shortening her hair to no longer than her shoulders, Alinta ignites her hands knowing that if it’s a threat, her physical weapons would be too slow. She morphs her face to look more like Kane, a decision that, although it irks her, is her best bet of keeping who she was under the rug, and takes a prosthetic horn from inside her sleeves and quickly straps it on.

Readying herself as the hanger doors open, Alinta keeps her hands low and semi hidden knowing whoever was there didn’t know she existed. 

When the doors open she's immediately greeted by a blue glow against her throat and hears the familiar click of her soldier's gun's safety disengaging. Not risking slitting her throat to see who it is, she stokes the flames in one of her hands subtly as she signs for the guards to stand down a little bit.

“If I were you I would take this off my throat before I melt the delicate flesh off your face.” The threat was real, but she disguised it under a calm demeanor to see if they would take her seriously. 

“And why should I listen to you? For all I know you could be Separatist,” The voice was hostile but oh so familiar. It sent shivers down her spine but Alinta couldn’t be sure who it was.

“I gave you a chance,” She says nonchalantly before grabbing the person's bicep with her smoldering hand, smelling the fabric burning instantly. Surprised, their focus falters, allowing her to grab the arm with the saber and wretch it behind their back and kick behind their knees, making them buckle on the spot.

Finally able to see who it was, Alinta feels all color drain from her, and doesn’t even realize someone came running up to her.

It was Anakin. Anakin fucking Skywalker had her by the throat and attempted to hurt her, whether he realized it was her or not.

“I’m so sorry, we didn’t know about this!” She heard Padme distantly. She sounded genuine but Alinta was too shell shocked to properly compute it.

Thankfully, Hyuk enters with Weyak just in time to save her and this mess.

“Senator Amidalla! What is the meaning of this?” He cries out, hiding his surprise at how distant Alinta was.

“Child, be a dear and take Agni to the medical wing for a check up.” Nodding, Weyak comes over and grabs Alinta’s hand, pulling her to the hallway as the doors shut behind them. Once alone, she finally begins to shake as everything gets processed.

“A’in’a?” Weyak asks cautiously, surprised at seeing her in this state.

“I don’t know what’s going on with me,” She chokes out while she takes in her usually stable hands that now shake like an earthquake.

“‘Mon, le’s ge’ ‘ou ba’ ‘o ‘our ‘roo,” He says gently, grabbing one of her hands in his to give her something to anchor herself to.

“‘As tha’ the ‘uy ‘ou ‘ave u’?” Weyak asks as they approach her room. Nodding slightly, Alinta can’t get the picture of his dark brown hair and the familiar dark robes falling to the ground after she collapsed his knees.

He held a lightsaber to her throat, in her own palace, with her guards ready to shoot him down in a second. He either was determined or had a death wish.

Or both.

The voice haunted Anakin as he was escorted to their set of rooms under heavily armed guards, which meant he probably had the right person in his grasp before they almost went through with their threat. He’s lucky Padme and Bail are on good terms with the monarchy otherwise he has a feeling he would be laying on the ground with bullet wounds riddling him. He’d have to thank Obi-Wan for the  _ brilliant  _ idea later, but right now, he was more focused on figuring out who the voice was.

It sounded so much like Alinta, but he knows it can’t be her, because, well, he got her horn and eye in the mail.

But what if it was?

The two looked different, but can’t they change their skin makeup or something like that?

But then, why didn’t she reach out to him if she was alive?

The thoughts were making his head spin, and he only gets snapped out of it when they toss him into the shared parlor and slam the door behind them.

“What the hell was that?” Padme roars, clearly furious at him, and it was well deserved.

“Obi-Wan’s genius plan backfired,” He said simply, rubbing the ache in his arm. “The Chancellor decided that if they won’t bring out the monarchy democratically, we’d have to bring them out by force-”

“And your idea of that was to take someone hostage?”

“Clearly it didn’t work since they could take care of themselves.”

“You’re lucky that Bail and I are on good terms with them otherwise you’d be in prison awaiting a treason charge.” 

Gritting his teeth, Anakin folds his arms and tries to calm himself down. They don’t deserve his wrath. 

“Anakin, this isn’t like you. What’s going on?” Bail knew too well Anakin was off, and he couldn’t help but chuckle bitterly at the prospect of everything.

“Oh nothing. It’s not like I’m back at the place where I lost a good friend,” He says sarcastically, heading to one of the rooms.

“I’m going to nap before dinner. Wake me up when it’s served.” With a stretch, Anakin slams the door behind him, leaving Padme and Bail standing there perplexed.

“This isn’t like him,” Padme says sadly, melting when he wraps his arms around her.

“It’ll be okay. I think this is all just a little too soon for him. Give him time, love, he’ll come around.” The words were soft and soothing, and the two knew they couldn’t let up that they knew the real reason why Anakin was still so torn about everything. They promised each other they wouldn’t expose his heart like that and risk the Council finding out.

Alinta could barely eat, and today’s dinner wasn’t even a heavy one.

“Alinta, please eat,” Hyuk demands, clearly done with her temperament. 

Weyak had left to go to bed early as training was more intense than usual that day, so it was just the two of them at the table, and Hyuk was taking that opportunity to remove all filters.

“You’re getting like this over a  _ boy  _ Alinta,” Hyuk finally snaps at her, setting his cutlery down to look at her directly. “You beat the shit out of a tyrant, got tortured by a sadistic genius, and yet you get upset over a boy?” They both knew he was right. She was acting childish and if she kept this up it would backfire in her face and ruin everything the both of them worked hard for. 

“I’m genuinely trying not to Hyuk,” She says quietly, “But I never expected to see him again, much less with a blade against my throat-”

“We both know that’s bullshit Ali.” 

The comment was abrasive, albeit semi true. It was the fact that he still cared, somewhat, to come back, even if he was under orders. It was the little glimmer of hope that they could still be together, even if her mind told her it was not to be.

“Look, you know i’m one for happy endings, but right now you can’t let anyone see you flustered. Skywalker should be the bottom of your list right now, and what I’m about to say is not from being your friend, but being part of the Royal Family, your advisor, and a former medical scholar.” Taking a deep breath, Hyuk sets his cutlery down and leans back, eyes focusing fully on Alinta as she tries to eat.

“You need to seriously think about settling down, whether it’s with a girl or guy, and start thinking about heirs. With how the Jara Dynasty almost ended a few months ago, we can’t afford another close call and wipeout. Who knows how badly the planet will crash if it happens and we try to figure out who is next. 

And with Skywalker, we don’t even know if your DNA is compatible with his to produce a fertile heir. For all we know just carrying a baby like that, if you conceive, could kill you, and even if it doesn’t, we have no solid proof they’d even be able to have kids of their own.” He knows he’s hitting a sensitive topic with her, but he would rather it be him addressing it than her physician.

“Ali, love, you know I’m only saying this objectively, especially considering recent events, and you know I want you to runaway and elope with the man, even if I don’t approve, but we can’t have everything fall into chaos so soon, and without Orionis here, I can’t take that burden off you.” His voice was gentle and loving, trying not to come off as condescending as he attempted to speak to her, yet he knew just from the way she slowly chewed, she didn’t like what he was saying.

“I don’t want kids though, and I don’t want to-”

“I’m going to stop you right there. This is a situation of preventing one of the most advanced planets in the galaxy from falling into chaos.” Folding his arms, Hyuk lets out an exhausted breath and takes a sip of wine.

“This got so off topic and I didn’t even mean to start going into cross-race reproduction, but what I’m trying to say is, no matter what, until Pequirn is back on track, you need to put your wants last, even with him here.”

She was upset and anyone who was just told they can’t do what they want would be the same way. Alinta wanted to just leave the table and lock herself in her room, but deep down, she knew that by doing that, she would only run away from her problem, not solve it.

“I guess you're right, but that doesn’t stop how I feel.”

“I never said it would.”

She was already out the door before he could get another word in. She was angry at herself for allowing herself to get this way, to express emotion so far away from the comfort and safety of her room. It was her only safe space away from the eyes of her citizens, and it allowed her to be vulnerable in this time of necessary walls.

But it also allowed her to reminisce in peace.

Shutting her bedroom door behind her, Alinta falls to the ground and rests her back against it, looking up and the beautiful ceiling that was once the view Helia saw every time she went to bed.

It was designed by Orionis’ father, who had a gift with floral designs. He was both a good and bad man, for he never truly meant to hurt his only son, but his upbringing by the former king wouldn’t let him do anything else.

He was raised to be against females in power, against same sex love, and with the idea that men who showed no emotion were strong. Alinta never met the man, for he died under mysterious circumstances weeks before Alinta moved into the palace. But she did know it was part of Kane’s plan to get closer to the throne.

She never told though, for who would believe her?

Looking at the ancient crown perched on a table in the middle of the room, she couldn’t help but shed tears at fond memories.

Her first dance lesson with Helia and Orionis, his first time diving into the lake of liquid fire just south of the palace town, the dinner they had when Alinta was inducted as the new General. They were all fond and beautiful memories to her, but that was all they were. 

Breathing, Alinta grasped the fabric around her neck, tempted to take it off and allow herself some time with a soldier or a worker from the town. She needed to forget, to go back to her reckless ways, even if it was for a mere night.

So she does. 

She untied the lacing in the back and gently lays it out in front of the crown before going into her closet and grabbing a cloak and rich black clothes that she hasn’t worn in months. 

Thinking of a generic face, she molds her body to become someone, someone no one knew, and grabbed the only glass eye that looked normal, praying that her luck wouldn’t be against her that night before slipping out the window.


	4. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So if you want to beg, I suggest you beg him, not me.”

He couldn’t resist it. He needed to know if it was a generic ability on this planet to attract people, or if Alinta and him actually had a connection, a spark.

He needed to know so he could separate himself. He needed to know so he could move on.

Slipping in through the back at a building at the back of the town, he slides the clerk extra coins before he’s shown to a room.

Unlike other planets, it’s clear that Pequirn treats their sex workers with respect, because the building was upscale, him and other patrons were tagged either by a temporary tattoo or some sort of visible band, and their workers always had a guard with them. It was nice to see (not just the sexy girls but the respect they were treated with.)

When he reached his room, it was empty, which was a slight surprise, but he didn’t think much of it. It gave him time to look around and see what he could use if the woman allowed him. Taking off the cloak, he decided to look through a dresser pressed against the wall. There was a drawer full of toys, one with restraints, one with things for impact play, and he noticed a set of rings on top of the small dresser. 

Picking them up, he realized they were cold to the touch. Putting them on his fleshed fingers, he touched his cheek and couldn’t help but flinch and how cold his hand suddenly was.

Safe temperature play. Nice.

As soon as he takes them off, the door enters and a gorgeous woman enters in all black lace and silk. The guard looked in and eyes him before saying,

“Her word is paper. If you don’t follow her rules, I’m kicking you out.” When the door closes he finally gets to look at her; long braids with gold ornaments, narrow yet long lashed ruby eyes, a perfect pear shaped body framed with a tight black silk dress and lace thigh highs.

But how she held herself, that was what almost made him drool.

She held herself as if she was the queen of the universe with her shoulders squared back and her gaze fiery and unwavering. It felt as though she was in charge and she had power over him, and for all he cared she was right.

“Hm, didn’t expect a Jedi here,” She purrs, gliding over to him to touch. When she stops in front of him, she floats a finger over his broad shoulders, tracing his collarbone before starting to go to his face. He grabs her wrist lightly at first, and when she doesn’t flinch or pull away, he tightens his grip.

“And what did you expect sweetheart?” He mocks and he notices her eyes darken at his tone. The smirk that appeared on his face was well deserved, and he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this excited just teasing someone. 

It had been months and only with another Pequirnian.

“I expected a soldier trying to get their little bit of fun in before the gala, and an inexperienced one at that.” Her voice was melodical and it only served to entrance him even more. 

“Are you presuming I’m experienced?”

“Darling only someone with lifetimes of experience can hold themselves the way you do in my prescience.” The fact that she wasn’t melting against him like most girls do got his blood pumping even more. He pulls her against him, his metal arm wrapping firmly around her waist with ease.

“Is that so?” This time, he got a reaction out of her. Anakin felt the slightest shake from her and watched her try to gulp subtly but not subtle enough. It was perfect ammunition for him.

“Aw, looks like you’re not so tough after all,” He cooes, dropping her wrist to grab her chin to force her to look at him. “Valiant effort, I’ll admit, but it’s obvious you're not in the mood to be all tough, aren’t you?” Silent, she nods, cheeks darkening as he looks her dead in the eyes. 

“Good girl,” He breathes before leaning down, anxious to taste her.

His hands gripped her ass without restraint which was most likely going to bruise badly in the morning. His lips started to ravage hers in a desperate frenzy, igniting her nerve ends like a grenade as they pressed tighter against each other.

While she was distracted, he slipped the rings onto his human hand before undoing her dress, letting his now cold fingers graze against her skin here and there. It made her gasp and whine, conflicted on whether she should press further into the warmth of his body or back against the icy hand. He loved being given this kind of power over someone, to manipulate their senses and minds like this with his own hands.

It was euphoric for him.

With the dress undone, the ringed hand glided against her unusually muscular back, dipping down occasionally to pull a deep gasp from her as his lips made way down her neck. He sucked and bit at the skin, staying near the areas that brought forth pretty and needy moans from her.

Right before he could reach the top of her breast, she pushed him down onto the bed, straddling him and pinning his wrists above his head.

He didn’t expect it to turn him on that much. 

“Getting feisty now, are we?” Her lips trailed lightly down his neck to his bear chest as her hands worked deftly to tie his hands together with a rope that magically appeared from nowhere.

“Just enjoy this.” Starting to laugh, Anakin couldn’t help but release a deep moan when she presses down, grinding her hips onto his.

Smiling, she peers from under her eyelashes as she gets off him to kneel between his legs, a sure sign of what was to come, and Anakin closed his eyes, letting her take him away.

He still cried out for Alinta that night. The woman, who he came to learn was Yve, didn’t mind, but he had a suspicion she did.

It was very early in the morning when he woke up to see her getting up, but nearly yelled when he saw Alinta, bare bodied, standing next to the bedside. Her face and body was riddled with even more scars and her eye socket empty. But when he blinked and rubbed his eyes, he just saw Yve waddling to get her clothes, not Alinta.

Realizing he wasn’t going back to sleep any time soon, he gets up and picks up Yve’s clothes, gesturing for her to sit on the bed. 

In silence, Anakin gently helps her cloth herself while avoiding her eyes. When done, she gives him a grateful squeeze on the shoulder before walking right out the door.

With a sigh, Anakin dresses himself and heads out the door, tired and feeling empty. His plan backfired on him, and now he has to follow Padme and Bail everywhere. Great.

He just wanted to go back to how he used to be.

Alinta was frazzled.

She didn’t expect to meet with him, but she savored it. She savored his taste, his smell, the feel of his skin, everything, and it took every ounce of willpower not to shed the disguise and reveal herself.

Especially when her name was on his tongue when he finally peaked. When it was her name he was begging to when she edged him over and over again.

She needed him off this planet, and soon. She couldn’t believe she didn’t pretend it was a wrong room or  _ something  _ to get her out of that spot, and now all she could see was replay’s.

Knowing she won’t be sleeping again, Alinta heads straight to her office and starts on working on bills and requests. Pondering, she sends a quick comm to the party planner before continuing back with her work, oblivious how much time has started to pass. 

It wasn’t until her clergy came in with hot tea and breakfast that she realized how long she’d been working, and she summoned Hyuk to get a third party on her internal debate.

“What do you mean it’s been moved up a day?” Padme’s voice pulled him rather unpleasantly from his sleep. 

“I’m sorry Senators, but I am merely relaying the message from the Royal Family. Their Majesty apologizes for the inconvenience,” An unfamiliar voice replies with the apology filling their voice. More is said, but it was too quiet for Anakin to make out as he sluggishly got out of bed and dressed himself somewhat respectfully.

He felt drained from the previous night, which was a first in a long time, and he just couldn’t shake a little voice in the back of his mind saying something wasn’t right. It did set him a little on edge but he did his best to ignore it.

Leaving his room, he’s surprised to find breakfast already served with Padme and Bail talking animatedly about the rush they’ll be in to get their attire retrofitted with Pequirnian technology.

“Good to see you’re up Skywalker,” Organa greets before taking a swig of juice, “We’re heading out to town in a few to finalize some things. Apparently the party’s been moved up a day.” Sitting down at the small table, Anakin piles some food onto his plate while he listens to Padme explaining their schedule.

“Oh, and we need to get you some nice robes-”

“Senator Amidala, that’s not necessary.”

“Of course it is. We’re going to a ball and you’re wearing the same robes you wore to Twy’lak before we left Coruscant.” It sounded like she was going to say something else, but caught herself when her lover sent her a discerning look. He knew what she was going to say, and was glad she didn’t.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, there was a knock at the door, and in came the Prince-Consort with the child he called Weyak back at the hanger yesterday.

“Senators, Jedi,” He greets with a nod, “I apologize for the intrusion, but due to the nature of some of our guests that have just touched down, I’ve assigned Weyak here to accompany you as an extra guard. I trust that you’ll not underestimate him based on his age.” The kid waves shyly, unnerving the three of them that someone so young was being assigned to them as an extra guard.

“Thank you, Prince Hyuk, but may we ask why we need the extra guard? General Skywalker here is more than capable of protecting us.” Organa’s question was legit and had an air of suspicion to it.

“Due to Pequirn’s status of neutrality, we have invited a few members of the Confederacy that have not exactly been the most hospitable to Republic citizens and Jedi. We’ve stationed guards with them to keep them in line, but to make sure, Weyak has agreed to be your guard until the ball.” Hyuk was rushing, obviously needing to be somewhere, so without waiting for them to respond, he whispers something to Weyak in his mother tongue and takes off, leaving them with a child who looked like he would crumble like a leaf.

“Well, this will be interesting,” Anakin jokes as he tries not to laugh at Padme and Bail’s uncertain faces.

And it was interesting, to say the least.

The kid had a thick dialect and easily got excited, but it was clear from how the townspeople behaved around him that he was someone to respect. It would be odd to Anakin if it wasn’t for the fact that this town was open to everyone and made the effort to understand everyone.

It wasn’t until Padme misstepped and almost fell off a small ledge that led to the next plateau of buildings that they realized why Weyak was their guard.

In the blink of an eye, he ran forward, sliding easily between Anakin and Bail, and scooped Padme into his arms, who had to have been significantly heavier than he. He set her down a decent way away from the ledge before the three of them could even process what had happened, and was off skipping and telling them about all the different foods you can get on Pequirn and what his favorites were.

Well, Hyuk was right, there was more to him than meets the eye, but it didn’t help Anakin silence the little voice still preaching in his mind.

Alinta watched her party guests land and start to enter the palace from a little balcony in a tall spire. She was thinking of what she proposed to Hyuk and was still a little surprised at his reaction. He didn’t just agree, he liked it, and when she pitched it to Weyak, he agreed to it too. It took effect the moment the two of them left her office and she knew she only had a few more minutes before it was time for her to go through with it. 

It had been a while since she had done anything like this. She hadn’t had a need for it since she killed Mesq and took back the throne.

But here she is, dressing in her stealth armor, sheathing knives and changing her appearance so if she’s discovered, she won’t be recognized. Weyak would be meeting her there after he gets the Senators set up, so she wasted no time and left into the servant corridors to head straight to the guest rooms of Senator Rogwa Wordata.

Checking to see if the hallways we’re empty, Alinta slips out of the corridor and right into his rooms, pressing herself against the wall to see if anyone was in there. When she saw the parlor was empty she quietly made her way to one of the closed bedroom doors and heard the senator talking with someone. Steadying herself, Alinta opens the door as quietly as possible to see Wordata on a comm with Dooku. Feeling anger sear inside her soul, she shuts the door as softly as she opened it.

“Senator Wordata, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” She announces crisp and clear, hearing the soft click of a clicker from outside. The sound was unique, having been made from metals only found on Pequirn, which told her that it was Weyak.

“Ah! You must be part of the Royal Family! The Prince Consort told me I would be getting a visit from one of you.” His garbled voice grated her ears and she wanted desperately to just rip his vocal chords out.

“Well, I don’t believe he told you what this social call was for, did he?” She asks innocently as she walks closer to him. Without letting him blink she draws a decently sized blade from a sheath on her thigh and spins it between her fingers. “We knew Dooku sent you to take out the monarch, and I hate to burst your bubble, but we just can’t let that happen.”

Weyak enters silently while she stalks closer to him, purposefully pricking her finger with the blade to emphasize how sharp it was. Staring him down, she changes her face back and takes out the glass eye to make the cavity glare at the Senator.

“So you’re going to kill me?” He asks her, clearly pretending to not be afraid.

“Actually, no.” Her voice was still unnervingly innocent, but the look of murder in her eye said otherwise. “My darling apprentice will, as birthday present, if you will. He’s never actually had the chance to learn dismemberment and disembowelment hands on and I promised him he’d learn before his birthday.” Planting her foot firmly on his chest, she kicks him onto his back and steps on his head to keep him stationary.

“So if you want to beg, I suggest you beg him, not me,” She purrs into his ear before handing her blade to her apprentice. Nodding, she positions herself above his head to allow him access to the politician's chest right before Weyak plunges the blade in, ripping a scream from his throat.

The sad part is, Weyak already got the wing emptied out without anyone noticing, so his pleas for mercy fell upon almost deft ears, for Dooku’s comm lay forgotten on the floor, broadcasting the agony back to his base.


	5. More Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t be sorry. A lots happened and tonight’s just one of those nights.”
> 
> “I missed you more than words could ever say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you all like art and possibly audio to go with this story or would you prefer strictly text?

It was still odd to him to see Padme hanging off Bail Organa’s arm in a more than friendly way, despite them being together for months now, and Anakin and Padme separated even longer ago. He’s pretty sure it’s because for as long as he can remember, it’s always been him, Padme, Obi-Wan, and as of over a year ago, Ahsoka. Throw in Bail Organa and it offsets Anakin’s already fragile mindset.

They were all in the ballroom waiting for the gala to officially start. It was all black marble beautifully decorated with gold and ruby ribbons, tablecloths, chair covers, balloons, and even the food and flowers were the same colors. There was a small orchestra in a pit under an arch wearing black robes and dresses with red and gold sashes and the wait staff were in similar attire. All in all, it was thought through, and it reminded Anakin just how amazing the parties were on this planet.

Finally, the Prince Consort appears at the top of the stairs leading down into the room and Anakin couldn’t help but smile.

“Hello everyone! Thank you for arriving on such a short notice,” Hyuk greets with a smile evident in his voice. His eyes sparkled as he spoke to the crowd and drove a sense of merry into them.

“Today is the first time in a while we’re having a birthday gala in honor of our General, or in this case, Apprentice General, and sadly, he is caught up with our amazing queen because he decided not to do his homework.” The crowd laughs and Anakin can’t help but snicker, thinking of his Padawan. “You all laugh but it’s true. I should know, I teach the kid.

Anyway, at their request, I would like to invite everyone to the dance floor as our lovely staff brings around bites to eat.” With a chorus of cheers, the orchestra starts playing a happy little jig as party goers begin to partner up and dance. It also gives Anakin the opportunity to stand back and analyze the demographics.

Most of the guests here are from planets with high temperatures, which makes sense, but he notices that none of them are from Sepratist affiliated planets. It was strange because Hyuk told them they had guests from a Sith allied planet, and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

“Master Jedi,” Someone says from beside him, making him jump, “Why aren’t you dancing with the rest of them?”

He turns to see Hyuk beside him wearing black robes with a gold flower crown. His face was obviously painted and covered in glitter, but it made him look even happier.

“I apologize, Your Highness, I’m not really in a dancing mood.” Hyuk’s smile falters slightly but he doesn’t recover fast enough for Anakin to not pick it up.

“That’s understandable,” He says softly, “If it weren’t for the fact that the kid’s been looking forward to this, I would be moping in a corner just like you.”

“Should I take that as an insult or something else?”

“Take it as you want, doesn’t change it’s original meaning.” The two laugh as they watch everyone dance and eat, not wanting to mingle just yet.

That is until a guard comes and whispers something in his ear.

“I must depart, Master Jedi, but I do hope you enjoy something about this night,” He says with a teasing tone to his voice confusing Anakin as he slips into the shadows.

Brushing his words off as a joke, he continues to watch everyone and categorize them while also keeping an eye on the two he traveled with. He didn’t want to be here any longer than necessary, but as long as Padme and Bail were here, he would have to stay to keep tabs on them. It was annoying, but he did feel better knowing he could protect them.

Suddenly, the orchestra quiets and Hyuk is back at the top of the staircase.

“Thank you everyone for waiting so patiently. I would like to announce the arrival of the guest of honor, Apprentice Weyak Intom!” The cheers were deafening as their guard from earlier steps out in heavily embroidered black robes. His hair was dreaded and embellished with white gold and the makeup on his eyes gave him a severe yet open look. The marks he’s come to associate with these people were on full display and it made him look stronger and more confident than the scrawny kid he was before.

But now he realized they’ll be able to finally find out who the ruling monarch is and figure out if they’re a threat or not. With anxiety rippling through him, Anakin watches intently as the cheers die down when Weyak takes his stance on the opposite side of the entryway and Hyuk tries to get the crowd's attention again.

“Finally, the moment most of you have been waiting for, I would like to present not only my best friend, but Weyak’s teacher and the guiding light of this planet, Her Majesty, Queen Alinta Jara!” The moment the name was said, Anakin went blank and he became vaguely aware of the sudden attention he was getting from Padme. He thought she was dead. He received her eye and horn in a package, and no living person would do that.

His mind completely emptied when she stepped into the light though.

Long, immaculate dreaded hair sat underneath an intricate crown, black clasps through out it contrasting the brilliant brightness of the colors, almost flawless skin, with the only mark being a scar from her cheek to over her left eye and ending right before her hairline, a cloudy but still beautifully framed left eye painted with glitter gold, and although she was missing her right horn, her left was decorated with pearls of all colors. Her lips were painted a deep maroon, almost matching Weyak’s skin tone and she radiated confidence. Anakin was smitten before he even took in the full picture.

Her dress, which was a glossy black fading into a stormy grey with a gold waist, was form fitting, not out of the norm for her, but there were two long slits up both sides, revealing toned legs and her natural marks, and a  _ very  _ low cut neck line showing the plump tops of her chest and exposing her cleavage. Around her shoulders was a transparent black shawl that shimmered in the light, and encasing her neck was a familiar black band. The same band they uncovered after she received all of Helia’s hand me downs.

She was still gorgeous after all these months, but he couldn’t help the pang in his heart that he’d been lied to, deceived by someone he loved. He was furious at her for tricking him and was so tempted to march up there and confront her himself, but she seemed to make eye contact with him and he noticed remorse and regret fill her eye for a split second before going back to spewing confidence.

Right now, it wasn’t about them, it was about the kid standing beside her. Later on he’d pull her aside and speak to her, but at that moment, he should be celebrating someone’s birthday.

“Some of you haven’t seen me since the Split, others have, so I think this day is special in more ways than one,” Her voice was just as melodical as he remembered, but it sounded familiar in a different way. “But, before we begin, I do have some news.

“As most of you can tell, everyone here is either part of the Republic or Republic sympathizers. Originally, we were planning on slowly introducing the opposite party to maintain neutrality, but after discovering some interesting intentions, we would like to inform that, Senator Rogwa Wodrata of the Confederacy, will no longer be an issue to anyone.” Although her words contained sinister implications, everyone still erupted into cheers and with just a raised hand, Alinta silences them as fast as they started.

“But enough about that. This night is about my Apprentice, so I propose a toast,” She takes a flute off a tray and raises it in the air. “To Weyak.”

“To Weyak,” Everyone echoes, and once they’ve all sipped, she claps her hands twice and the music begins once more.

Anakin can’t take his eyes off her as she walks down the stairs with her arm linked with the kids. When she reaches the bottom, she’s instantly swarmed by people and it allows Anakin to slip back into the shadows and advert his eyes.

Maybe he could make her jealous? The thought crossed his mind but he shakes it off. Why would he? There was no point in doing it if she was not even remotely interested in him still.

Padme comes up to him looking stressed and it snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Anakin, I’m so sorry, but Bail went ahead without talking it out first-”

“Padme, slow down. What did he do?”

Before Anakin could finish, he sees Bail Organa walking over merrily with Alinta who seemed to float over floor like it was magic.

“Your Majesty, this is General Skywalker. Seeing as you both fought at the revolution, I think it’s only fitting he gives you your first dance on behalf of the Republic,” He was laying it on thick and all three of them could tell. The difference was Alinta was amused by it, Anakin was not.

Dammit Bail.

“I apologize Senator Organa, but I do not think General Skywalker is quite in the mood for dancing.” He can’t help his eyebrow twitching at the assumption, but he guesses that standing in a corner with his arms crossed is not exactly open body language.

“I wouldn’t mind dancing with you though, Senator Amidalla,” Her voice takes on a slightly flirtatious tone as she grabs Padme’s hand and guides her to the floor.

“That backfired on you,” Anakin jests, nudging the senator in the ribs as he watches the two dance with a dropped jaw. They graced the floor as they danced circles around everyone else, and for whatever reason, it angered him. He didn’t know why, it just did.

As the night went on, Anakin watched as she flirted and danced with everyone except him, and he hoped it stayed that way. He didn’t want to be face to face with her while he still had anger brewing deep in his chest. It was frustrating though, as she seemed to look him dead in the eye every time someone drapes themselves over her or touches her with a little too much familiarity.

It wasn’t until the music started to slow and everyone started to slow dance with their partners that she came over again but she didn’t look as jolly as she was previously.

“Can we talk?” Her voice was serious and quiet, making it obvious it had nothing to do with the party at hand. Reluctantly, Anakin agrees and follows her as she guides him through an undecorated corridor hidden behind a drape. She takes him out into a main hallway and onto a balcony that overlooks the garden. It was empty of party-goers and the only people Anakin could see were guards.

“So, queen now,” Anakin observes bitterly. He avoided her eye so he didn’t have to see the sadness and pain.

“Please, let me explain.”

“Explain what? How you left me and faked your death? How you hid away behind a facade and didn’t bother showing yourself until today?”

“Please. Let me explain, Anakin. I didn’t want our first real meeting to be like this.”

“What do you mean first real meeting?” Her cheeks slightly flushed and her hand instantly goes to rub her neck. Then, instantly, her face changed to match that of the woman he took hostage on his first arrival.

“There was this,” She says as the pieces start falling into place. Then her face turned into Yve and Anakin can’t help the sudden explosion of embarrassment.

“Then this.” Sighing, she wraps herself more in the shawl as she changes her face back to normal.

“Last night, I wanted to run away. I didn’t want it to be a repeat of before.”

“But it was, and it happened, and neither of us can change it.” Leaning against the wall, Anakin folds his arms and finally looks Alinta in the eye.

“So explain why this had to be the way it is.”

She releases a grateful breath and tucks a dread behind her ear, looking up at the moon.

“Pequirn was in chaos. All over the planet people were slaughtering each other over Mesq and I’s ideals. There were bodies in mass graves, in the tundras, everywhere,” Shuddering, she takes a deep breath before continuing. “I was already expending so much energy just trying to recover that if you were still here, all my focus would go out the window.

My people had to come first, Anakin. As much as I wanted to fly back to Coruscant and spend one more day with you, I couldn’t risk losing what little stability I brought here with just my energy. The best way I believed to keep you away was pretending to be dead.” She looks back at him with a sad smile.

And it worked, until two days ago.” Unraveling the shawl to cover her entire upper body, she waits patiently for Anakin to say something, but he doesn't know what to say. He was still unbelievably hurt from it, and although he understood her reasoning, it doesn’t take the edge off it.

“So basically, you’re telling me that you faked your death because you didn’t want me distracting you,” He recounts and she nods in response, anxiety rippling through her. Anakin wanted to punch something, to scream, to yell, but he knew that doing that here would cause something very bad to happen.

Chuckling lowly, Anakin can’t help but find the whole thing funny. Who wouldn’t? But he has a few questions he’d like answered.

Before she has time to react properly, Anakin cages her against the wall behind her and looms over her.

“Why don’t you answer a few of my questions to help clear a few things up?” He asks her, running a knuckle along her cheek as they bloom with color.

“And if I don’t?”

“I’ll let you figure that one out.” His voice drops an octave as the hand that was one gently tracing her cheek forcefully grabs her jaw and forces her to look at him. Eyes wide, she nods

“Let’s start with the kid. Who is he?” His hand goes back to softly tracing parts of her body, making her stutter and fumble over her words.

“He’s my apprentice. I picked him up at a town on the other side of the planet.” His had trails to the band around her neck and he fiddled with the strands of pearls dangling from it.

“And this? I’ve been seeing a lot of these so I’m curious,” He asks lowly, perfectly aware of the mush her mind was becoming.

“T-They’re bands for those that are involved with someone roman-” He instantly steps back, feeling foolish. Startled, Alinta blinks a few times before realizing what she said and bites her lip.

“So you’re with someone else now?” Anakin asks quietly, feeling the hurt and rage inside him swell again.

“Yes and no,” She admits, giving a little bit of hope to Anakin. “I was with someone not that long ago, but I had to make a decision that would separate us for a while, so I wear it to remind myself that once Pequirn is set up and able to run smoothly without me, I’ll go back to them and make up for all the time we lost.”

“Who is it?” Anakin asks, hands clenched into fists as he goes to rest on the rail. He didn’t want to lash at her, because she probably had to move on for her home’s sake.

Suddenly, he feels her arms wrap around him and even with the specialized clothes, he could still feel the heat from her body almost unpleasantly warm his back.

“Are you that stupid?” She asks with a little crack to her voice. Hearing it, he turns around to find tears streaming down her face, but only on one side.

“I’m sorry,” She tells him through the tears, trying to wipe up her right eye. “I wanted to come back, but I couldn’t and-”

He pulls her into a deep hug, a hand on her lower back and one on the back of her head. They stay like that for a few minutes before Anakin separates from her, still unsure how to take everything. 

“Sorry,” She says shortly after regaining her composer. Dusting off the front of her dress, she goes to start leaving but is held in place by Anakin who refuses to meet her eye.

“The band, you wear that for me?” Once again, with a sad smile, she meets his eye and releases herself from him and starts to go back to the party.

“I wear it for the you I once knew. Whether or not you are still that same person is up to you.” 

Leaving him on the balcony, Alinta reluctantly heads back to the party with her nails digging into her palms.

After having retired to her room for the night once the party was over, Alinta was hyper aware of how empty her bed felt. Usually when she felt lonely, she called up someone to share the bed with her, and more often than not, it usually just consisted of them cuddling, but right now, it felt wrong to have someone else in her bed.

“I shouldn’t let my emotions dictate me like this,” She tells herself, staring at the ceiling of her room. It was tempting to sneak into the other wing and try to convince Anakin to come back with her, but she knew it would defeat the whole purpose of trying to keep her distance.

Deciding to at least take a walk, she slips a robe over her nightgown, grabs a book, and pads out, heading for the garden. 

The hallways were empty yet still had decorations up, and she could see the last of the guests leaving through the hallway windows. Tomorrow, it would go back to being just the three of them, and although she was looking forward to it, she knew that things would change based on the conference she would be having with the Chancellor tomorrow. They needed Republic support and that was the whole point of the gala.

Entering the garden she can’t help but smile at the state of it. The gardeners haven’t changed a thing since Orionis passed aside from caring for it and maintaining it. It still felt homely to her and was still somewhere she went when feeling lonely.

Wrapping the robe tightly around herself, she sits on a bench and brings her legs up to join the rest of her body. She then opens the book and gets lost in the words.

However, she easily gets pulled back into reality when she senses someone enter the garden.

“Didn’t expect you up this late,” Skywalker jokes as she approaches her. She rolls her eyes and goes back to her book.

“This spot taken?”

“Go ahead.”

Sitting down next to her, Anakin tries to keep from invading her space even more than he has. Stretching out his legs, Anakin stares up at the stars as he tries to decide how to break the silence.

Out of nowhere though, her book slams shut and she swings herself over and onto his lap, robe coming slightly undone. 

“One night,” She asks, “Just, can we pretend for one night?” He knew what she meant and without hesitation, his hands went into her hair and under her robe to her back, bringing her in for a not-so-gentle kiss. As soon as their lips meet her hands go to his neck as she leans in, melting under him.

It felt good to knowingly have her under his grasp again, to be embracing her like this. His hands slid down to her waist as slowly the two started to rekindle what they had before, leaving both of them breathless.

“Why don’t you show me where your new room is?” His voice was low and raspy against her lips and even though it made Alinta want to melt and listen to every word, she also knew that there was a high chance she would never be able to sit like this with Anakin ever again. Bringing him back for a feverish kiss, Alinta’s hands slide to his jaw and her body pressed against him. She lets out a startled whine when she feels his hands on her behind, thumbs pressing into her hips. She couldn’t remember the last time someone’s touch made her almost moan like that, and feeling his lips trace her jaw, she bit her lip to keep it from happening again.

His hands roamed her body, pressing her further against her as he reacquaints himself with the layout of her body and nerves. But, when she’s reminded of staff and people roaming at night, she realizes Anakin was right in taking it back to her room.

So reluctantly, she gets up, grabbing Anakin’s hand and intertwining their fingers once he’s on his feet with her. Once his hand was secure, Alinta drags him back the way she came with her book clenched tightly in her other hand.

The moment they enter her room and the door closes behind them, Anakin’s hands go to her thighs as a signal to jump, and without hesitation, Alinta jumps, tossing her book to the side at the same time. Anakin’s hands easily catches her as her legs wrap around her waist and their lips reunite once more, feverishly mixing as Anakin walks them to her bed. 

Laying her down, his hands go up her gown to rub soothing circles in her hips as she gasps at his touch. But, as he’s feeling her skin, he notices it starts to turn calloused and rough, and he opens his eyes to find her unknowingly showing her scars to him. In a split second decision, Anakin leaves her lips with protest only to start kissing each visible scar on her body.

Before continuing down, he slides back to her lips and brings her wrists over her head with one hand and gripping her waist with the other, feeling her slightly arch at the action. When he finally gets her lips to part a small whine escapes from her mouth. It brought a cheeky grin to Anakin’s face and he can’t help but dig his fingers into her side to bring forth another.

“I almost forgot how much you liked being held in place,” He groans in her ear before going back to occupying her with a deep kiss. She was whining against his mouth, back arching everytime his fingers dug into her skin, and he was so tempted to give her a little rub, just to see how she would buck and fight against him.

“F-Fuck,” She stutters out when the Jedi proceeds to kiss and bite her neck, “I haven’t felt this good in ages.” Smirking against her skin, he gives it a little nip before looking her in the eye.

“Was last night just not to your tastes?” His voice was suddenly as smooth as the silks she wore and seemed deeper than normal to her. It made her thighs tense and her knees shake and she had to look away to keep from embarrassing herself further.

“No, no, no. Look at me when I talk to you.” His hand leaving her hips, he gently grabs her jaw as a signal to look at him, yet even though her cheeks darken, she won’t meet his eyes.

“Suddenly you’re not so bold now fireball. What happened to that spark you had earlier?” His voice was teasing her and clouding her mind. When he doesn’t get a response, Anakin tisks before moving the hand at her hip to her center and pressing ever so slightly.

She gasps and doesn’t even realize how hard she pulls at her hand until she feels the cool metal squeeze her wrists tighter. Enjoying the view, Anakin almost does it again until he remembers one crucial thing.

“Ali, love, I need you to look at me,” He asks her, softly tilting her head to face him.

“Are you a thousand percent sure you want to continue?” It seemed like an odd question considering the night before and earlier that night, but both those times, they were fueled by emotions that clouded their judgement, and at that moment, Anakin didn’t want to ruin their first, and probably last, night together since the battle.

He had no idea what happened to her after he left, he had no clue if Mesq had done something to her or where they were would trigger a memory for her. He couldn’t risk hurting her.

“I need you to speak up. I’m not doing anything until you tell me.” He tries to keep his voice gentle, and is glad he did because she starts shaking her head and quivering.

“I-I’m sorry, I can’t-“ Shushing her, he immediately pulls her into his arms, pressing soft kisses into her hair as she returns the embrace with as much love, if not more.

“Don’t be sorry. A lots happened and tonight’s just one of those nights.” She nods against his chest and starts to gently stroke his back. It was a soothing feeling and one he rarely got. Her hands, albeit heavily calloused, just glided over his muscles in a circular motion and pressed gently into tense spots as if trying to massage him. He could feel himself drifting off as they both comforted each other wordlessly and could feel her breathing slow down gradually.

“I missed you more than words could ever say.” Anakin heard her say right before dozing off, and he couldn’t help but smile into her hair, ready to dream happily for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reminder that consent and communication is the ultimate turn on. If he don’t ask for consent, hE DONT DESERVE YOU


	6. Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘An we prac’ice in the errup’ion?”  
> “Not till you can hold a flame. It’s too dangerous.”

Anakin was the first one up and within the first ten minutes of being awake, three people had already come in and nearly screamed at seeing a strange person in their queen’s bed. It got to the point where Hyuk had to bring breakfast and Alinta’s schedule for the day or else someone would scream and wake the beast.

Once he was gone, Anakin gently woke her up with a whisper in her ear, pressing soft kisses to her neck. He loved watching her eye flutter open and a groggy smile spread across her face.

“Mornin’ fireball,” Anakin greets with a raspy voice as Alinta rubs a thumb across his cheek.

“Did Hyuk bring food?”

“Yep, on your table, wait, Ali, where’re you goin’?” 

Alinta was already getting up and pulling her robe around her before Anakin could finish.

“Stay in bed love, I’m coming back,” She tells him as she goes to retrieve the tray and list, hand deftly picking up the tray as she begins to read her schedule.

“Busy lady now,” Anakin observes as he sits up in bed and takes the tray from Alinta so she can climb back in and rest against him.

“Sadly, but it’ll be worth it in the end,” Her voice was filled with a sigh as she read through the schedule. Anakin takes a bite of food and hums in satisfaction before going to feed Alinta, who accepts the food without taking her eye off the page.

“How long are you and the Senators staying?” Alinta asks after setting the schedule down and nestling closer to the Jedi. Expecting the jab of her horn, Anakin has to remind himself not to say anything after remembering she’s one horn short.

“If the weather is good, by tonight, if not, as soon as we’re able.” Humming, she traces the joints on Anakin’s robotic hand before sighing.

“I have to get ready for conferences soon.”

“Will you have some spare time?”

“Maybe after a meeting with the mayors.”

“When’s that?”

“Sundown.” Silent and pouting, Anakin reluctantly lets her get up to get ready and watches as she pulls a selection of dresses out, mumbling to herself. 

“You’d look more queenly in the blue,” He calls out, gesturing to the glittering pale blue, almost white, gown. Setting the others down, she holds it up to her neck and faces him so he can get a better look. Nodding, he gets up as she begins to set out accessories and pull back her hair.

Quietly, Anakin goes behind her and starts to undo the back of her nightgown. His fingers linger on the bear skin that gets exposed and he gently pulls it off her. Once it’s off, he helps tie her into a corset, even though he doesn’t understand the point of it, and eases her into the glimmering fabric. 

Neither of them understood why he was doing it, but it was much appreciated on Alinta’s end as it cut her dressing time in half.

When Alinta turns around, Anakin can’t help but smile at the decision he made.

Like most of her dresses, it was a sweetheart neckline and was off the shoulder, but this dress had a completely sheer fabric covering her shoulders and neck and the sleeves clung gracefully to her forearms and biceps.

“Your mouth is open,” Alinta notes with a giggle while she takes her hair out. Shutting his jaw, Anakin watches as she adds white embellishments to her dreadlocks and goes to sit at a dresser to apply makeup.

“Might wanna put a shirt on. Don’t want anyone walking in here and having a heart attack.” Realizing he was still without his shirt, he looks around to find a fresh set of clothes sitting on the table, probably courtesy of Hyuk. When he turns around he’s greeted with Alinta facing him while putting on her band and crown. It was weird for him to see her so caring about her appearance in more of a cosmetic sense. She never wore makeup or got dolled up on the cruiser unless they were en route back to Coruscant and she had to talk to someone. When she’s done, there was an immediate look of melancholy on her face and it was clear what had to happen once they left the room.

“One night,” She murmurs to herself as she fiddles with the band. Anakin didn’t even realize she took her eye out last night and popped it back in until she looked at him.

“I’m so sorry for putting you through that.” She was already slipping on shoes before he could register what she was saying and was almost out of the door before he caught her.

“One more, please.” He knew she was okay now, that she was healthy and probably happy, so he was okay moving on. As long as she was okay, he was okay, even though he knew his life didn’t revolve around her, and by asking for one more, he was making his life orbit her like she was the sun.

Softly, and ever so gently, Alinta reaches up and places one of the most heartfelt kisses Anakin ever got. He wanted to return it and show he felt the same, but she was already slipping out the door, leaving him alone with his thoughts and regrets.

She felt both over the moon and in the ground the very moment she closed the door.

Over the moon because it had been so long since she spent the night with someone worth sharing her bed with, in the ground because well, they have to go back to playing pretend now. Pretending that he was her subordinate and she, his superior. That she was the stoic queen who ruled with an iron yet gentle fist, and he was the merciless Jedi who fought on behalf of someone else.

But as long as he didn’t get caught with her and punished, she could live with her decision.

Pushing her thoughts aside, she approaches her office where there was already a line of people waiting to bring her their complaints. Smiling at them, Alinta enters her office only to see Hyuk with a thin folder, startling her.

“Hyuk, what a surprise, I wasn’t expecting you until lunch,” She greets while closing the door behind her. His smile fades once the door closes and he slides the folder over her desk.

“I finally finished that research you asked me to do, and you were right, but we can’t interfere.” Leafing through the material in there once she sits down, she sighs and puts it to the side, rubbing her temples.

“There has to be another way we can intervene without causing havoc,” She asks him and he only shrugs.

“Weyak might have some ideas. Speaking of him, he should be here soon for your conferences.” Realizing the absence of the mentioned, Alinta groans, head hitting her desk as she slides paperwork from the side to infront of her.

“I swear that kid has the worst time management I’ve ever seen,” She grumbles while reading through the papers. Alinta hears Hyuk getting up and making some tea and ignores him until he sits back down, handing her a teacup.

“So I saw you and Skywalker in bed this morning,” He comments offhandedly and it makes Alinta choke on the hot liquid she was starting to sip.

“It really wasn’t as bad as it looked,” She voice shakes ever so slightly as she spoke, still startled by how casual he was.

“Not surprising, I just wanted to make sure you’re aware of what you're getting into by reconnecting with him.” Alinta sits back in her chair and releases a deep heaving sigh.

“I’m not sure anymore,” She admits when she finally leans forward to continue reading the papers.

“Last time he came into my life, everything came crashing down but uplifted me at the same time. Now, I’m stable, everything is going to plan, and nothing seems like it can go wrong.” Groaning, she takes another sip of tea and looks to Hyuk for his response. His face was somewhat thoughtful, but also indifferent, which wasn’t out of norm for him when she was venting. He places his tea cup down and takes the papers Alinta’s already signed.

“In my, not so humble opinion,” He starts, “I think by involving yourself, you are biting off a lot more than you can chew. There are so many political, ethical, and medical ramifications by involving yourself with him, and unless you’re a thousand percent sure he’s the one, I don’t think you should continue to see him.” He was right, as always, but it didn’t stop it from stinging a little. 

Right then, Weyak barges into the office and Alinta receives a notice from her clergy about a waiting comm from the Chancellor, allowing her to temporarily distract herself from the uneasy feeling between her and her friend.

Getting up and heading to a little side room that she uses for full body meetings, she waited for Weyak to join her before closing the door and initiating the comm.

Instantly, the Chancellor’s blue hologram appears and she forces as genuine a smile as possible. Even now, something didn’t sit right with her about him, like he was showing one side of a coin to them.

“Your Majesty, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you,” He greets with a cheerful voice. Alinta feels Weyak suddenly tense behind her and it reassures her slightly to know she’s not the only one who’s suspicious of him.

“It is an honor to meet you too Chancellor Palpatine. My apprentice is here to see what a diplomatic meeting is like, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, but if I may make one request before we get too far into this. I would like to see my Senators and their Jedi, just to make sure that they are being well taken care of.”

Glancing to the side, Alinta nods to Weyak who dashes out of the room to request their guests.

“That is an easy task. I’ll have them here in a few minutes,” She says with as much cheeriness as him and can’t help but grit her teeth as he gives her an eerie smile.

  
  


When Anakin reunited with Padme and Bail, he couldn’t help but groan at hearing the public notice blare through their screens.

“Due to solar flares and volcanic activity, all non-emergency spacecraft and vehicles will be grounded until further notice.”

It played at least three times before they realized he was there pouring himself coffee.

“When did you get here?” Padme asks in shock as she tries to regain her composure.

“A few minutes ago,” He responds through a sip of his coffee before turning his attention to the open window. “So we’ll be stuck here for a while is what I'm hearing?”

“Yep. We already sent a comm back to the Republic saying we’ll be here a while, so maybe see about sparring with their guards or something? I don’t know what you do in your free time so if you want we can go to town and get something to eat.” He liked the idea, afterall, he probably shouldn’t go back to see Alinta anytime soon. He might’ve gotten her in trouble or worse and he didn’t want to risk it.

Someone knocks at the door startling them. Setting his cup down, Anakin goes to answer it with a hand on the hilt of his saber, only to find a main at the door.

“Her Majesty has requested your presence in her office,” The maid informs, waiting for them so she can escort them back.

“Alright,” Anakin agrees cautiously. He leaves the door partially open and heads to the parlor to retrieve the senators.

“Alinta summoned us to her office.” The surprise in his voice was evident and it reflected in his companions faces. Shaking ever so slightly, the senators gather themselves and slip shoes on to go meet with the queen.

Quietly, they follow the maid down the gold and black halls with Padme clinging tightly to Bail. Anakin was nervous that she was banishing them because of him and couldn’t help the slightly quickening of his heart as they approached elaborate doors with a line of people in front of them. The maid opens the doors for them and once she ushers them in, they’re quickly shut behind them, leaving them in the empty office.

Before they can even say anything, a door to the side opens and Weyak gestures to them urgently, and they could hear a small argument ensuing in the room.

“Chancellor, as much as I respect your ideals, that is hypocritical and instigates a millenia long battle.”

“But by choosing Pequirn over Malik, we are creating a bigger division and showing bias. Both planets have things to offer to the Republic and I intend on taking both.”

The room was darkly colored, yet well lit and plush, and they could see Alinta almost steaming at the ears as she argued with a hologram of the Chancellor.

“Alin’a,” Weyak says slowly, obviously trying to pronounce his words out, “ The Sena’ors and Jedi are here.”

“Thanks Weyak,” Her voice became soft when she spoke to him and filled with kindness, unlike the voice she used with the chancellor moments before. He beamed at her before quickly going to her side and evening out his face. She motions for them to come into view and once they do, the Chancellor smiles.

“As promised, Senator Amidalla, Senator Organa, and Jedi Knight Skywalker, all intact.” Her voice was curt and it was quite obvious to the three of them their Chancellor was giving her grief.

“Are either of you in trouble or hurt?” He asks immediately and the flash of anger that appeared on her face for almost a fraction of a second made Anakin hold his breath. Reading the room, Padme, as per usual, comes to the rescue.

“Not at all! If anything, our stay has been the most pleasant we’ve ever had,” Diffusing the situation, they all notice as Alinta calms down, trying to hold her composure.

“Senator Amidalla is correct. We’re only here longer than intended because of volcanic and solar activity, and our stay here with Her Majesty has been beyond amazing.” Nodding, he looks at Alinta and returns his face to a stoic glance.

“Well then, now that I know my Senators are safe, we can start discussing trade.” Taking the hint, the three decide to leave just as the arguing starts again, but before they shut it, they notice Hyuk was in the office looking torn. He catches their eye and smiles at them before entering the room and slamming the door behind him, confusing the three at the strong emotions flowing through them.

When Alinta was done with her work for the day, it was supposed to be night, but the rising magma in the volcano was making the sky seem like it was in perpetual sunset. She was standing on her balcony staring at the smoking crater when the door opened slowly.

“A’i’na?” Weyak calls out and when he sees her silhouette on the balcony, he tries to quietly pad over to her but makes a ruckus when he almost knocks over a vase in the dark.

“Hyu’ wa’ed ‘o kno’ if ‘ou ‘ere ‘avin’ di’ner ‘ith us,” His naturally soft voice gently broke the quiet of the room, with the only sound being the rumbling of the volcano and the occasional strings when she receives a text comm.

“Not tonight kid. I’m not very hungry tonight.” Weyak looks at the volcano with her and smiles.

“I’ s’ill su’prises me with how big the vol’ano is here,” He says deliberately and slowly, trying to practice speaking without his dialect. She softly smiles at his attempts and gives his shoulder a rub.

“She’s beautiful isn’t she? When you come of age and can connect with The Heart, you’ll be able to hear her and in a way, be her.” Her voice took on a whimsical tone as she closed her eyes and focused on the rumbles beneath her.

“When it’s time, you’ll learn the side of your role that I had to learn on my own. I won’t be able to protect you anymore when it happens.”

“Wha’s so special abou’ i’?”

“You’ll learn to communicate with The Heart and become so attuned with it and the planet, you can hear the volcanoes speak to you and get stronger with your pyromancy.”

“‘An we prac’ice in the errup’ion?”

Shaking her head, she chuckles at his eagerness.

“Not till you can hold a flame. It’s too dangerous,” Realizing the kid probably hasn’t eaten yet, she shoos him out to go eat with Hyuk and allows her to be at peace.

As she closes her eyes and gets lost in the singing of the mountain, she couldn’t help but think of her meeting with the Chancellor that morning. She would have to make a decision that night, and one that Hyuk has probably already made for her, but still one that would ultimately be finalized by her.

Feeling the volcanoes singing get louder and in turn the rumbling more violent, she sends a comm to the cities defenses to raise shields. Her heart fills with childish joy as she watches the first spurts of magma fling out of the crater. Knowing that, although most of her people may need protection from the torrent about to come, she doesn’t for the initial rain, she dresses in traditional clothes, running out of the room barefoot and hair long and out. Her smile was wide as she hiked up the skirt and sprints, narrowly avoiding the staff still working.

The singing gets louder and more melodical as the eruption begins, and Alinta can’t help but start vocalizing the song as she runs down the halls and stairs, sharing the mountain's songs with those around her


	7. Sudden Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re not going to be the same. War changes people, but I think this is something you need to decide, because once we land on Coruscant, how you want is to be is how I’ll be.”
> 
> “Give me time, just a little bit of time.”

One thing Anakin could remember vividly is that Alinta was all muscle and when she hits something, she hits hard.

He was reminded when, after hearing someone belt a gorgeous melody and going to investigate, said woman collided straight into him, sending him straight to the floor.

“Shit, I’m sorry, but I have to get going,” She sounded rushed but in a childlike manner, like she was going to miss the ice cream truck. 

“If you’re going to knock me over to go somewhere, at least take me with you.” Helping her up, he took in her clothing and couldn’t help but notice that it seemed like a more mature version of the traditional clothes she wore at that ceremony months prior. The clothes, although  _ very  _ revealing and made his cheeks heat up, looked like they were woven of onyx, gold, and rubies, and seemed to mirror her scars and the cracks that appeared occasionally. 

“If that’s the condition to letting me go, then sure, I’ll take you as far as I can, but we have to hurry before she stops singing,” Confused, Anakin’s words get lost in a cry when she suddenly starts sprinting, dragging him behind her as she sings the same melody she was before. It seemed to almost pair up perfectly with the rumbling of the volcano and Anakin noticed that they were approaching a side entrance to the palace after descending a few stories.

Not even realizing she let him go, Anakin freezes in the clear doorway when he realizes it lead straight outside beyond the glimmering barrier that was raised earlier. It was one of the few doorways that Anakin has seen in the palace that was clear, and reason being was it allowed a full view of the little lava lake that cascaded into a lava fall right on the horizon where the sun set. Many times in his initial stay, Obi-Wan told him of the doorway and it was where he went when he couldn’t sleep, so seeing it for himself was magical.

Bringing himself back to now, he noticed Alinta was still belting the almost eerily perfect melody on the plateau as the pellets of magma started to hit the ground.

“Alinta are you crazy?” He yells over the now thundering rumble. He had to guess that they were near the base of the volcano and it was in full eruption now, because he could barely hear himself over it and the queens singing. “You’re gonna get hurt!”

“No she isn’t, this is normal for her,” Someone says out of nowhere and Anakin activates his lightsaber out of habit.

“It’s just me, Skywalker,” Hyuk assures as speckles of magma hit the barrier and disappear into the air. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he deactivates the blade and hooks it to his side before going back to look at Alinta who was spinning under the rain of magma.

“I believe you forget that not only is this what she’s made out of,” Hyuk explains as gently as he can over the roar of everything, “But she’s stronger than the rest of us. She can withstand this easily, but she knows when enough is enough.” They watch as she sings and dances almost with the mountain exactly, the melody matching perfectly with the timbre of the quakes and her feet moving almost simultaneously with the frequency of the activity. She looked alive and ecstatic, her skin glowing as the magma rolled off it and split it open to reveal the cracks she takes pride in. Her eyes shined with joy as she crescendoed with the volcano and it gave a little jolt to Anakin’s heart to see her that happy.

“Does anything happen to you when you stay in the magma for too long?” Anakin asks out of genuine curiosity as he watches Alinta glow and start to tire. Shrugging, Hyuk doesn’t even spare Anakin a glance.

“It does, but it’s not a concern right now. She’ll be coming back soon.” He was right, for a few seconds after she started twirling toward them as magma started to flow down the mountain side.

“You better take care of her while you're here Skywalker,” Hyuk threatens, “Out of everyone I’ve seen her with, You have been the one to bring out her true self the most, so take care of her.” Grinning, Anakin takes the small bag with the change of clothes being offered to him and pats the other on the shoulder.

“If I can take care of a Togruta with attitude problems, I can handle her.” Laughing, Hyuk leaves into the hallway right before Alinta enters and the magma oozes onto the plateau, her heartfelt laugh echoing through the archways.

“Had fun there fireball?” Anakin asks as he grabs a towel from the bag to dry of the, for lack of better word, wet girl. She looked like she’d gone swimming in water, not dancing under a spray of lava, but Anakin had to assume that lava was the Pequirnians water, and be thankful they still had traditional plumbing.

“It was amazing Ani,” She slurs making it aware that she was clearly high off something. “The volcano, her song this time was like, like,” Pondering, she rolls around in the towel, making it more difficult for him to properly dry her off.

“Magic?” Nodding and exhausted, she rests her now dry head on his chest and releases a content sigh.

“Yeah, magic.” Smiling fondly at her, Anakin slowly starts to wiggle her clothes off so he can slip the loose white gown in the bag on without disturbing her too much.

“I got so much work to do, but I’m so tired,” She says through a yawn, eyes struggling to stay open as she lets her arms be moved as needed. Once he was done she sluggishly, but quickly, removed her glass eye with her back to him and slipped on an eyepatch, knowing she’d be too tired to do it in her room.

“Well, how about you go to sleep early and get up early to work?” Groaning she merely buries her head deeper in his chest as he ties the dress up in the back and ties her hair back. Checking to make sure no one was around, once it was all clear he left a flurry of kisses on her head.

“You scared me fireball. Please don’t do it again without letting me know.”

“Yeah yeah,” she mumbles as they start to walk back to her room. “I just wanted to play with the volcano.” Chuckling, Anakin realizes she was falling asleep where she stood and scooped her up into her arms so she could rest. Instantly, her head lulled onto his shoulder and she relaxed, quite obviously asleep as he walked back.

Looking around, Anakin was stunned to see the beautiful fiery lights in the hallway as the magma surrounds the palace, the only thing keeping it from seeping inside was a tight barrier that made it look like it sparkled. It was heart stopping to see the liquid rock moving around him. Although he has seen the top of lakes on Mustafar, being  _ in  _ the lava and seeing it move and illuminate the black stone with warm colors was something he’d never thought he would see.

Then he heard a faint voice, if it could be called a voice, singing the same song Alinta was. It felt like something was tugging at him, calling for him, and when he turned to see where it was coming from, he saw it was the still oozing volcano, and looking down at Alinta, he smiled ever so subtly.

“Your planet sure is weird, fireball, but it’s the kinda weird I can get behind.” As if awake, a soft and genuine smile appears on her face and she emits almost like a purr from deep in her chest. 

About to exit the series of crystalline corridors, Anakin takes one last look at the volcano as it sings it’s song to him, almost as if to tell him to take care of the girl for it. Taking his leave, he heads straight for her room, hoping to get her in a bed soon.

Feeling his communicator buzz, Anakin has to stop again to pull it out. On it was a short message from Obi-Wan with more work for him to do.

ESCORT BACK THE PEQUIRN SENATOR

Short, curt, but somewhat confusing, Anakin can’t help but groan at how little time they gave him to find out who the Senator was in the first place.

Deciding to wait until morning to get into work, he turns off the communicator and keeps walking with the queen fast asleep in his arms. Her cracks had receded and filled but the glow was still there, making her seem more youthful than normal. 

A little soft snore escapes and it makes Anakin chuckle, reminding him of the nights they spent together on the cruiser. He missed this, he missed her, and he never recalls ever caring for someone as much as he does Alinta.

Yes, he loved Padme, and missed her beyond belief when he traveled.

But this, this was something different. Even though he’s been chalking it up to her faking a critical injury, even death, and suddenly she’s alive and healthy and happy, something deep in him tells him it’s something different, something running deeper than just ‘she’s a hot woman who can kick his ass and still look ready for a ball.’

Finally entering her room, Anakin opens the doors to discover that scented candles had been lit and it was a comforting smell, almost settling himself to sleep. 

Pulling back the sheets on her bed, he gently sets her down only to not be able to get up, as her arms were still around his neck. Remember the morning, Anakin sadly pulls her arms off and wraps them around a pillow, knowing he should move on and allow her to move on as well.

He brushes the hair out of her face before finally leaving her room with a heavy heart. Anakin knows it's for the best but it still doesn’t hurt any less. If anything, it hurts more, knowing that there was still a chance for them to be together, to be happy, but here they were throwing it away.

It hurt him beyond recognition.

When Alinta woke up, there was a pillow in his arms with no sign of Anakin, not even a letter, and the other side of the bed showed no signs of being slept in. It stung, but she pushed it aside, knowing she had to keep trudging on because she caused it. She told him one night only and he honored her wish.

At least that hasn’t changed in their months apart.

Remembering she had a press conference later that morning, she sprints to her closet to get ready, pulling out the refitted gown that she wore to the coming of age gala earlier that year. It was to honor Helia and her reign, for today a lot of things would change.

Squeezing into the corset, Hyuk comes in at the right time with a tray of native fruits for her, chuckling at her struggle to get dressed alone.

“I still don’t understand why you don’t have a hand maid,” He asks her as he goes to help her pull the strings.

“I like having a little control in my life thank you very much,” She huffs as she starts slipping her arms through the sleeves. Once Hyuk ties her in, she steps into the gown and brings it up with no hassle, allowing him to tie the back again.

“Thank you,” She says quickly before switching out the old embellishments for gold and twisting a few dreads back before slipping the crown onto her head.

“Remember to eat something before you head out, it’s intense out there with all the harvesting.” Nodding slightly, she grabs the cup of fruit and eats it while slipping shoes on. Quickly finishing it, she applies her makeup as fast as possible and slips in the cloudy eye. Taking in her reflection, she can’t help but flinch as her mind fills the clean skin with every scar she’s obtained in her life. 

Even now, after all this time, she struggles to look at her back or torso without feeling the need to throw up everything she ate for the day. It got worse as of late, with demand for her to be in public increased. She couldn’t wear anything with a completely exposed midriff or back without hiding her scars.

Staring at the scarred face and the empty eye, she didn’t even realize she was petrified until Hyuk came to hug her from behind.

“Ali, it’s your imagination,” He whispers to her, fully aware of how badly she scares herself when she doesn’t prepare mentally. “It’s in your head. Your scars aren’t showing, your eye is there, your mind is playing tricks. You’re okay, just breath.” Finally able to break away, she shakes her head, pretending it never happened.

“Let’s go. I’m running behind,” Her voice hid her pain well and if Hyuk wasn’t her best friend, he wouldn’t be able to tell, and he’s thankful Weyak doesn’t know.

The two of them have kept her trauma unrelated to his training out of his sight, which they know will probably be detrimental in the long run, but it saved him from the harsh reality while he was still a kid, something the both of them never got.

Holding his arm out, Alinta links hers with him and they leave the room to go to the palace entrance where a swarm of people awaited them. It was nerve wracking for her, but she discussed it with Hyuk in between everything she had to do and even with Weyak, who would have to come with her if it truly happened. It was all to satisfy the Chancellors arrangements, and although she didn’t like him, her planet had to come first, which has had to happen alot lately.

Opening the doors, Alinta is assaulted by a sudden roar of cheers on top of the sound of workers harvesting precious materials from the dried lava flow from the previous night. Infront was a podium, and to the right of it, Weyak stood all dressed up with a big grin on his face and took Alinta’s arm from Hyuk as they approached the podium. 

In the crowd, she could see Anakin, Padme, and Bail, and it only served to make her more nervous. Feeling her arm tense, Weyak gives her a gentle squeeze before letting go and the crowd quiets when she reaches the podium. Smiling, she takes a deep breath and hears the workers stop, interested at all the reporters and the crowd.

“ _ My people _ ” She says, slipping into her native tongue. It was puzzling to the Jedi and Senators, but she was not addressing them, she was addressing her people. 

“ _ As you all know, Pequirn has been pressured by both sides of the Galactic War to join, and for those that can remember her, Her Majesty, Queen Heliana, has refused for years. _

_ But now, as the war intensifies, it is critical for us to side with someone to help fortify our borders and protect our trade. I have thought it over well and long, talking to those of all occupations on which side would be the most beneficial for them, and we have reached out to them. _

_ The Galactic Republic has agreed to our request to join, on the condition that we send a Senator back with our esteemed guests, and originally, Prince Consort Hyuk was going to be the Senator.” _ Breathing deeply, she focuses on bright faces around her, on the children who looked at her in awe and the parents who looked at her with trust and admiration. These were who she was representing, and who she needed to protect.

_ “But we have decided that, due to my time under Republic protection during the Split, that I would be better equipped to handle life off Pequirn.”  _ The crowd suddenly bursts into outrage, whether it was disapproving of her choice because they wanted her to stay or because they preferred Hyuk, she wasn’t quite sure yet, but she had to push forward.

_ “I will say this however,”  _ They suddenly get quiet, intrigued at what she would say next, “ _ That with Republic help, we may not only end this Galactic War, but the war with Malik, and I can let you all travel freely with a light heart. I wish to do this for the future of those before me, for those that want to start families, and for those that want to travel. It is my job as your queen, and as one of you, to make sure your children are able to live freely and happily, and I hope you all understand my decision.”  _ Bursting into noise again, Alinta steps back and Hyuk takes the podium.

“ _ If any of you wish to ask questions, Her Majesty will be accepting them for a short period of time.” _ Taking Weyak’s hand, he guides Alinta down the stairs to the palace only for her to be almost swarmed. The people gave her a small circle of space, which she was grateful for, and bombarded her with questions.

“ _ How long will you be gone?” _

_ “Will you ever come back?” _

_ “Will we have to enlist in the Republic army?” _

She tries to answer as many questions as possible while children run to her and ask for her ‘do the flamey thing’. It was endearing and even though it made Weyak panic with how often he lost sight of her, they never encroached more than what was noticeably comfortable. So she can answer journalists and adult questions, Alinta uses her flame to create animals to distract the children, letting the white creatures roam free, she easily answers questions in details while also noticing the looks of shock on the Senators faces. She forgot that this was not a normal press conference to them and she had to hide her laughter.

As the journalists disperse, happy with their answers, Alinta turns her attention to the children, who were playing with her creations.

“ _ You don’t have to worry about our approval, Your Majesty _ ,” A mother says as she watches her child play with a small rabbit-like creature. “ _ You’ve taken over during a very difficult time and have already done so much _ .” Smiling at her, Alinta can’t help but feel her eye swell with tears.

“ _ If I don’t worry about your approval, then I don’t worry about your well being, and that’s my job _ .” Giving Alinta a motherly hug, the woman gathers up her child to allow for the workers to continue their job, and as other parents and children come up to Alinta to talk to her or give her a hug, she can’t help but feel a pang in her heart about leaving them, even if it’s a necessity. She’s come to love these people and even if she never wanted to be queen, it’s her duty now, and she can’t ever think of turning her back yet.

Anakin was stunned at how smooth and delicate Alinta’s mother tongue was. It sounded ancient in an elegant, rustic way, and her accent didn’t affect only him from the looks of it, Padme and Bail were just as flustered as he was as they listened to her speech. Thankfully someone next to them translated for them and made understanding the whole thing easy.

He would’ve never guessed she was the person he had to escort back, and although his heart fluttered at the thought of possibly getting back together again with her, it was immediately put on hold when he remembered she may not even want him anymore.

His tight jaw relaxed when he saw her interacting with the children and his jaw dropped when beautiful white flames burst from her palms, creating animals from all across the galaxy.

A mini taun taun runs to the three of them and Anakin can’t help but stare in wonder at the scorching hot flames while Padme and Bail try to figure out how they’re created.

Her fire, once a rich ruby red, was significantly cooler than the white before him and the red felt like it was being forced from her. This one however, felt like it was effortless and merely an extension of herself. It was welcoming and inviting and if Anakin could, he would touch it.

“We should start getting ready to go. We only have a short window to leave the system,” Anakin regretfully informs, knowing that if he doesn’t leave now, he never will. He loved the hospitality the people still had to him, but he couldn’t settle down just yet. Not until the war was over.

“You’re right, let’s get going. I’m sure the Chancellor would prefer to have us back as soon as possible.” Padme sounded just as reluctant to leave as him, and from the looks of it, Bail agreed. The two had been happy, not having to censor their affections for each other as they would have had to on Coruscant.

Slipping away from the crowd, Anakin drops the two at their rooms so they can pack while he goes to the hangar to check that their ship is still operational and ready to go. 

When the ship is ready to fly, Anakin begrudgingly goes to find Alinta to let her know when they were supposed to leave. Heading to her room, he expects to find her packing a bag but is surprised to see a maid leaving with the bags.

“Uh, excuse me, have you seen the queen?” He was hesitant to ask considering how suddenly everything was happening.

“She’s in the conservatory, Master Jedi,” Her response was short and sweet and she went back to work as soon as she finished speaking.

Assuming she meant the music, Anakin begins to race to the room, hoping to have a few minutes to spare in case they need to talk. He approaches the familiar hallway, noting that it’s been upkept now and the once covered furniture was now on display and reupholstered, a sign the rooms have been used often. When he reaches the doors, he does hear the same song from the previous night, but instead of a voice, it was a multitude of instruments blending and filling the quiet with a symphony of emotion.

Strangely enough, unlike when he was first there, the music didn’t feel like it was sapping his energy, even a little bit. But it felt like he was intruding in on something personal as he stood at the door, so before he flaked and waited till the last minute, he knocked.

“Come in, Master Jedi,” Her voice rang with a slight waver to it and hesitantly, Anakin opened then door.

“Your Majesty, we will be leaving shortly.” His voice tried to have a professional air to it, but seeing a place with so many memories made his heart quiver.

The room was now clean, free of dust, and the furniture was arranged around a small hemisphere filled with resting instruments, and on the wall, surrounded by former musicians, was a portrait of Alinta and her mother, sitting at the piano, with her dad behind her. It felt comfortable and when he saw Alinta, she was no longer in a dress, but in the same clothes that she wore on their small journey’s.

“Alright, let’s go.” She stands up from the stool and grabs a small cartridge before walking over to Anakin. Stopping infront of him, the two stare at each other for a minute before Alinta signs and runs a hand through her hair.

“Why does this always happen to us?”

“I’m just as curious as you, Your Majesty.”

“Drop the formalities. This isn’t a political talk.”

She was frustrated, and he couldn’t help his heart flutter when he noticed her eyeing his lips ever so subtly.

“How are we supposed to do this Anakin? Everytime were forced into a situation like this, something happens.” Finally loosing his rigid stance, Anakin sighs and massages his neck. He understood what she was meaning but he didn’t know how to fix it.

“I don’t know, Ali. I think it’s kind of obvious we still feel the same way we used to.”

“But I can’t risk either of us losing our jobs because of it.” 

He hated when she had a valid point.

“If you even want to go back to the way we used to, we can always hide it.” He didn’t even realize her hand held his until she brought it up to her cheek. A sad half smile spreading, he pulls her close by the waist and caresses her cheek, hoping he didn’t misinterpret her message.

“I want to Ani. I want to do badly, but I don’t even know if we’re the same.” 

“We’re not going to be the same. War changes people, but I think this is something you need to decide, because once we land on Coruscant, how you want is to be is how I’ll be.”

Looking down, she rests her head in his hand and rubs her thumb along his knuckles.

“Give me time, just a little bit of time,” It was a request Anakin could understand, so he lets her go and nods. Opening the door, he gestures for her to leave and feels his heart jump when she gives him a grateful smile, trying to ignore the way her heart seemed to stop when he returned it.


	8. Knock Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ll be fine Anakin. At most you’ll be like that for a couple of weeks.”

The flight was somewhat peaceful, with Weyak reading a thick book, Padme and Bail sleeping, and Alinta listening to her music. Anakin was happy being back in the cockpit and flying with no one to distract him.

Before they left, Alinta explained that Weyak would be like a padawan, but to prevent miscommunication with his heavy dialect, she would be translating what he says from their mother tongue to Basic for them to understand. It would definitely work easier if they ever fought together, so Anakin had no complaints.

Although he was content to be with his own thoughts, there was nagging in the back of his mind, asking him to try and get Alinta’s final decision now. It was a mental struggle for him to not set the ship on autopilot and pull her into one of the small sleeping quarters and beg her to give her decision. He was winning the battle however and was happily checking his instruments until familiar dark arms wrap around him and dreads of fiery hair fall over his shoulder.

“Why don’t you take a nap? I can handle this for now,” Alinta says quietly as to not wake the other Senators. Rolling his eyes, Anakin adjusts a few dials before speaking.

“Not a chance fireball. I’m supposed to be escorting you back, and that’s what I plan to do.” Leaning down, he felt her breath on his ear and couldn’t help but shiver ever so slightly.

“At least take a water break. You can’t function on nothing.” Her voice was low and in his ear, fingers rubbing soothing circles into his shoulders. Smirking, he shakes his head before tilting it to the side to get a somewhat decent look at her.

“When you give me a straight answer fireball, I’ll take a break.”

“Would I be doing this if it was a no?”

“You never know when it comes to you sweetheart.”

“Try again Kaqwe, I don’t play with feelings.”

Finally setting the ship on autopilot out of frustration, he turns around only to find her cheeks a hint darker than normal as she leans on his chair. His smirk strengthens as he folds his arms.

“I’ll eat if you eat,” His voice was cocky and cautiously, Alinta agrees. 

“ _ Weyak, we’re just going to go eat something. Call if you need anything, _ ” Alinta tells her apprentice who just nods in response, engrossed in his book.

The pair grab a few rations before going into the unoccupied quarter and closing the door. When Alinta puts the rations down, Anakin doesn’t expect her to pull him down to the bunk and sit on top of him, anchoring him down.

“Do you really think that little of me that I’d play with your feelings, Anakin?” Her voice was sad and her eyes showed a fraction of hurt.

“Yes, I do, actually,” His voice was gravely from trying not to lash out, “You faked your death, you made me believe that you were gone, and I blamed myself for it. Then, for one night, you let us go back to the way we were and then you tell me to wait before you tell me how you really feel.” He sighs and places his hands behind his head while trying to avoid her eyes. “I’m sorry but I do think you’d lead me on.”

Finally meeting her eyes, he notices her real eye was watering and glassy, bottom lip quivering ever so slightly before she bites it to steady it. Blinking to wash away tears her lips turn up into a bittersweet smile.

“I get it, I really do, but I am begging you to understand why I did it-”

“I do understand Alinta. The part you’re not getting is that it still hurts, and it will always hurt.”

“You don’t think I know how that feels? It hurt me lying to you, to Padme, to Ahsoka, to Obi-Wan, to Rex, to everyone I’ve gotten close with.” Finally, the tears break free and she struggles to wipe them away so she can see properly.

“You were my last family left and I had to abandon you. When I needed you most when we held Helia and Orionis’ funerals, I realized that I pushed you away and that I was alone.” Sniffling, she gives up wiping away the tears and just hangs her head.

“I know I hurt you Anakin, and I regret it, but I knew that one day, when I fixed Pequirn and I could leave hassle free, I’d come back to you.” Feeling for one of his hands, she brings it to her neck where the band sat snuggly.

“This was my promise that I'd come back.”

His heart sank at seeing her cry like this, and remembering what she said about the band, he couldn’t help but feel his eyes water as well. Bringing his hand down, Anakin runs his fingers through his hair.

“You know I can’t really forgive you, right?” She nods while fiddling with a lock of hair. Before he could ask her to look at him, she spoke up.

“Don’t ask me to look at you because I can’t see through these damned tears,” She mumbles with her head down still. 

Gently wiping her tears away, Anakin tilts her head up and guides her hands to his shoulders. Once he does she immediately pulls him in for a hug, burying her head in the crook of his neck, feeling his arms wrap around her waist.

“You do know we’ll have to keep this a secret right?” He asks into her hair while his hands gently move across her back. She hums in response and reaches over to grab the rations from where she placed them down and unwraps them from around his back.

But before she could give one to Anakin, Weyak bursts through, startling them both and scaring Anakin.

“ _ Alinta, there’s an emergency comm from General Kenobi asking for General Skywalker,”  _ He blurts, gesturing frantically for them to follow him.

“Alright,” She turns to Anakin and gets up, “Kenobi is sending you a comm. Weyak says it’s an emergency.” Jumping to his feet, Anakin dashed to the cockpit to see Obi-Wan bracing himself on something as the scenery around him shook.

“Master, what’s going on?” Anakin asks, already dropping their ship from hyperspace so he can plug in new coordinates.

“We’re under attack, and we think it’s Grievous.” His voice was coming in scratchy and the comm was dropping in and out consistently.

“Where are you?”

“I sent our coordinates but I need you to hurry. Is Alinta with you?” Even though the question was odd, he didn’t falter.

“Yes, along with her apprentice.”

“Good, because we’ll need fire power, quite literally.”

“We’re jumping to hyperspace now.”

“Please hurry. We’re trying to hold them off as long as we can.”

With the comm shutting off, Anakin turns around to find Alinta and Weyak already switching into armor and exchanging rapid words in their native language. Their hair was shortening and they were sheathing weapons to their body and Anakin noticed that Weyak, albeit being gangly, was still rather ripped, and even though Alinta had curves at every point on her body, he could see the muscles in her arms, legs, and abdomen ripple as she straps weapons and armor to her body. She had taken out her glass eye and covered the socket with a reinforced eyepatch, making sure the strap was tight.

“You guys got ready quickly,” Anakin notes and Alinta chuckles, tightening a strap under her chest.

“This is Weyak’s first off planet battle. Have to make sure he’s ready.” Nodding, Anakin leaves the cockpit to let Padme and Bail know what was going on and to tell them to stay on the ship.

Alinta was excited. Weyak hasn’t been against battle droids off planet yet and it was getting her heart pumping just thinking about all they could do.

“ _ Start stretching, and remember, no fire.”  _ Nodding, Weyak begins to stretch his limbs as Alinta double checks her own fire and that both their crystals were securely embedded into their underclothes. She didn’t know what would happen if their unregulated body heat was unleashed and wasn’t in the mood to find out.

When Anakin comes out of the Senators quarters, she winked at him, knowing he’s been eyeing her as she strapped up. He smirks at her before going back to the cockpit to drop them out of hyperspace.

In front of them were two cruisers, one Sepratist, one Republic, and the Republic cruiser was smoking.

“Shit. We need to board now.”

“Already ahead of you fireball.”

Bringing the ship in to a hatch to the rear of the Republic cruiser, Anakin docks the ship perfectly while Alinta and Weyak wait at the entrance. Weyak pulls out a set of twin blasters while Alinta remains weaponless. 

“Shall we?” Anakin asks as they unseal the hatch. Giving him a lopsided smile she ruffles her apprentices hair before suddenly igniting her arms as the hatch opens

“Let’s go.”

Slipping out, they’re immediately met with gun fire and while Anakin and Alinta deflect, Weyak uses their cover to cleanly shoot through their heads, not even flinching.

“Your good kid. She’s trained you well,” Anakin compliments as they charge towards the bridge.

“ _ Learn from the best, be the best, _ ” Weyak says with a non chalant tone that made Alinta snort.

“Child, I am far from the best,” Rolling his eyes at the one sided argument, Anakin pulls them down a corridor only for droids to round the corner.

“Jedi! Kill him!” One of them calls but a long rope of white fire cleanly cuts his head off.

“You’re not touching him while I’m still breathing,” Her voice was level but held an air of danger that made even Weyak visibly shiver.

Droid after droid, she cuts down the ones in front of them while Weyak shoots the ones behind, and Anakin was grateful that of all the people who were with him that day, it was them.

“I hear clones up ahead!” Alinta called when they started moving again. Listening in, Anakin heard the sound of Rex and Cody calling commands and a lightsaber deflect bullets and knew they were in the right place.

Skidding around a corner, they see a stalemate in the hallway, with Obi-Wan and the clones holding back battle droids and someone else, most likely a bounty hunter. 

“Can you guys take them out quickly?” Anakin asks as they near the battle.

“Am I a queen?” 

“Your cocky, that’s what you are.” 

Laughing, Alinta pushes forward only to slide under the fire right into the thick of it. Weyak skids to a stop, only to quickly rearrange the parts of his guns to form a rifle and starts shooting headshots from behind cover.

Alinta withdraws a long thin sword from her back and slices the legs off some droids before melting them off others. She was going at it, helping bring down the droid count significantly until something catches her eye and she dashed off to the side.

“Dammit,” Anakin growls under his breath, side pressed against Obi-Wan. “Weyak! Go after her!” He attaches his rifle to his back before sprinting after the woman, avoiding the line of fire and not distracting the clones.

Hot on her trail, Weyak chases after her as she runs down the halls. Noticing her stopping, he stops behind a corner, keeping an ear out for her.

“Grievous. It’s been a while since we’ve been face to face.”

“Jara, what a surprise to see you again. I don’t suppose you still have that lightsaber so I can add it to my collection?”

“Sorry buddy. Tossed it in a lake.”

Hearing sabers power up, Weyak can’t help but cower. Alinta would kick his ass if she caught him this far away from Skywalker and this close to someone like Grievous.

The smell of melting metal fills his nose and he thinks Alinta winning until he hears her cry out, a loud thunk against the wall telling him otherwise. He knew he should go help, but he was worried of doing more damage than good.

Weyak didn’t think of himself as a coward, but if there was one thing Alinta engraved into him during training was pick battles you know you can win.

And he didn’t know if he could win this one.

Suddenly, he hears her gasping and struggling for breath and throwing all caution out the window, he checks for clones before waiting for the right time.

“You are no match for me Jara. I will take your head as a trophy to Count Dooku as repayment for Wodrata’s death.”

“ _ Go fuck yourself you broken down, half used, mutated sewer rat.” _

Enraged at not knowing what she said, Weyak could hear Grievous choke her and decided now was the time to act.

Getting out from behind his cover, he aimed and fired at the four armed beast, making him drop Alinta who gasped for breath.

“Another one of you. Pathetic,” Grievous hisses before letting out a mechanical scream as Alinta jams one of her blades into his chest cavity, the metal burning a bright red.

“Not if that melts your wires first.” With a quick swing to move herself onto her arms, Alinta slams her feet into the general and flips back onto her feet. 

“ _ Alinta, are you okay?”  _

_ “Yeah. Keep this with you,”  _ Tossing him two chips, he quickly slips them into his pocket before narrowly dodging a swing from Grievous. He swung again but Alinta’s training came in handy as although it was narrow, he managed to duck again.

Taking a quick side glance, he noticed Alinta doing the same and decided she was biding her time until something happened. He wished he was strong at pyromancy so that they could double team him, but the risk of him doing that now outweighed the benefits.

_ “Stand back a bit kid. Things are going to get a little bright.”  _ Heading her warning, Weyak shields his eyes as the now familiar white light of her flames radiates from her hands as Grievous brings one of his sabers down.

Smelling the smell of melted wire and metal before hearing the scream was the first give away that Alinta burned his hand off. The second giveaway was the scream and shout as all his attention turned toward Alinta.

Hearing the sounds of heavy feet behind him, Weyak lunges for the fallen lightsaber as the flames from Alintas hands take the shape of a scythe. Without thinking, he ignites it and ducks under his master's swing only to take his armored hand and smash it into Grievous’ chest, making him stumble ever so slightly.

It was all Alinta needed to hack off another arm, and while Weyak watched in awe at the strength she threw into the swing, he didn't notice the arm coming for him and it slammed him into the wall, his back hitting a pipe and knocking the wind out of him. 

Alinta curses and narrows her eyes before quickly sweeping up the fallen chips and going to charge at Grievous before something holds her in place. 

“Alinta!” She hears Anakin yell, and struggling to turn her head, she sees him run into the room with his face contorting in anger. Feeling the pressure around her chest increase and it suddenly becomes almost impossible to breathe once again.

“Give me the chips Jara,” His voice made her shake in the complete opposite way Anakin’s does. Hearing it made her think of Kane, and although she’s come to her senses that he was gone and never coming back, the memories of him still made her weak. Remembering Weyak lay in the corner still wheezing, she steadies her mind and looks at Grievous.

“Have you tried a moisturizer? I think it would do wonders for your skin.” Struggling a charismatic smile, Alinta’s vision starts to go black and she starts to lose feeling in her chest. 

At once, everything goes black as she hears people yelling and then she's fully conscious, like she just blinked, but looking around, Grievous was gone, Weyak was tended to, and Anakin had her resting on him as he spoke to someone.

“ _ I haven’t felt this tired since I had to tour the planet in a corset, _ ” Rubbing her chest, Alinta groggily lifts her head only to be barraged by people.

“Back off! Give her a minute to recover!” His voice got people to quiet down as he helped Alinta to sit upright.

“ _ Alinta! Why did you do that?”  _ Weyak suddenly sits next to her, tears streaming down his face and his nose stuffy. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, she pulls two chips out of her top without shame and holds them up.

“Because Grievous wanted these, and if he wants them, they’re important.” Everyone erupts into cheers but Alinta can’t help but notice that Anakin was still stone faced. 

“I’ll plug these in, see what’s on there. We already sent Senator Amidalla and Senator Organa back to Coruscant. Chancellor wants you to travel back with us, Senator Jara,” Obi-Wan brought her up to speed as Anakin and he helped her back onto her shaky legs. 

“What you did was impressive, but dangerous. I don’t suggest that you do that again.”

“Trust me, Master Kenobi, I don’t like being Force choked as much as the next person, but you gotta do what you gotta do.” Yawning, she leans on Anakin who still refuses to look at her.

“Get some rest. We have a big mission coming up and we may need your help,” Patting her shoulder affectionately, Obi-Wan leaves to investigate the chips while Anakin takes her to an empty quarter.

“You’re mad that I went and did something without telling you, aren’t you?” Alinta asks as they walk to the room. He was stiff and nowhere near as affectionate as he was on the ship they took from Pequirn.

“No, I’m ecstatic,” He says sarcastically, “Yes I’m angry. You just suddenly run off and I hear yelling and smell things burning and when I go in there he’s choking you.” Letting out an aggressive sigh, the door to her room opens and once it’s closed he presses a rough yet relieved sigh to her lips, hands grabbing at her hips tightly.

“But I should know better than to think you’d do something so stupid without a plan.” Hearing him say that against her lips and knowing he meant was a sign to Alinta that he did change, and maybe not in a negative way.

“Just let me know next time? I was about to murder Grievous on the spot.” Laughing, she silences him by kissing him softly, clearly tired from the change in environments. The two kiss gently as Anakin helps her lay down on the bed and delicately moves the dreads from her face.

“Get some rest fireball, it’s going to be a long ride back.” Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, Anakin turns off the lights before leaving, the only thing visible in the room being her glowing hair.

Everyone turns their head when Anakin enters but immediately goes back to watching the hologram.

“Good timing Anakin, take a look at what Alinta saved,” Obi-Wan makes room for Anakin beside him and rewinds the hologram. Watching it, Anakin realized it was every single comm transmitted from this ship, including private comms, and most had some sort of information about the Republic's army.

“So what’s the second chip?” Anakin asks and can’t help but be wary of Obi-Wan's smile.

“Intelligence on a key player in the Separatists plan. My guess is Alinta snagged it off Grievous during their fight.”

The hologram changes to show a three way comm with Dooku, Grievous, and someone Anakin hasn’t seen since Kamino months ago; the Malikun Princess Elanora.

“Your contact will be on Mandalore, correct?” Dooku asks.

“That is correct. He will have the details to the shipment as well as a cargo ship that you can use to get the equipment off the planet without raising alarms.” Her voice was authoritative and the Jedi were surprised she was using it with Dooku.

“Grievous, are you able to send a Bounty Hunter to meet with their contact?”

“Yes Count Dooku. I will send Tonra Lyon after the raid on Kenobi’s ship.”

Shutting off the hologram, Obi-Wan pulls up a photo of Tonra Lyon who had a similar, if not the same facial structure as Anakin. His hair was blonde and neatly kept and his eyes were a pale grey.

“The plan is to capture Lyon, disguise you as him, and send you and Alinta down to Mandalore to investigate.”

“Whoah, why Alinta? She’s a Senator now, not a General.”

“Lyon has been known to have a female slave with him. As rough as this may sound, Alinta is exotic compared to Master Secura, who originally volunteered when I sent the information back to the council. Our best bet at making it more believable is to have Alinta with you.” Huffing, Anakin crosses his arms but doesn’t speak out against Kenobi.

“So, do we know where he is?” Shaking his head, Obi-Wan turns to face him with a concerned look. Around them, clones were bustling to re-encode the comms Grievous almost stole and to encode the new evidence they have.

“We’re working on finding out where he is, but we’ll have to get you and Alinta outfitted now so all we have to do is take him out and you two can go.” Groaning at the idea of getting his hair styled and getting pigment injections. Laughing at his reaction, Obi-Wan gives his former Padawan a pat on the back before walking him out of the room. 

“You’ll be fine Anakin. At most you’ll be like that for a couple of weeks.” His laughing booming now at his friends expense, the two go to the medbay to begin his makeover, even though he was reluctant.


	9. Oh Sweet Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh sweet little one, 
> 
> Have you heard?
> 
> The mountain rumbles
> 
> With stories of your past.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a special chapter up ahead dedicated to someone whose been with this story since the first chapter of the first book, so I’m excited for that!!

When Alinta woke up from her nap, the cruiser no longer felt freezing to her, which was a relief. Turning around, she almost screams at seeing someone with blonde hair in her bed. The only blondes she knew of were clones and this person looked nothing like a clone. Grabbing the knife from her bedside, Alinta climbs on top of them and holds it to their neck only for them to wake up and watch her with piercing grey eyes.

“What a way to wake up your boyfriend,” The voice was Anakin’s and after getting over the initial shock of the grey, Alinta could see the emotion in them that she only saw in his eyes. Sighing in relief, she tosses the knife aside and relaxes. She moves to his side and nestles against him with a leg draped and hand on his chest.

“What’s with the hair and eyes, Ani? I couldn’t even recognize you,” She analyzes the new look and comes to the conclusion that Anakin as a blonde was something she would gladly get used to.

“Undercover mission soon. You’re getting a small makeover too, since you’re coming with me.”

“Just us?”

“Just us.”

“I’m down for that.” Leaning down, Anakin captures her lips in a slow yet passionate kiss. Feeling his hands press into her lower back, Alinta can’t help but sigh against him and melt against his fingertips. Getting hungrier for her, the Jedi pulls Alinta onto his lap, making her squeak in surprise before reclaiming her lips aggressively. 

His hands travel from her back to her ass and grabs it tightly, eliciting a moan from her as she bites his lip.

“You taste amazing,” Anakin groans before giving her jaw a small nip. His lips trail down her neck and he gives little bites here and there, making her hips move involuntarily.

“A-Ani, s-stop,” She begs, hands barely pressing his chest when he only brings her body closer.

“S-Seriously, I have to get debriefed.” Whimpering when Anakin’s fingers dig into her skin, she squirms to get out of his grasp only for him to suddenly let her go. 

“Go get debriefed then,” He teases, a giant smirk on his face. Alinta reluctantly gets up with a grumble and dresses herself in her casual clothes.

Watching her as she makes herself presentable, he can’t help but change his smirk into a soft smile. Her hair grew out and hung over her shoulder gracefully and it was something he loved to see.

“Hey Ali?”

Turn to him wide eyed as she started strapping on her shoe Alinta freezes.

“You’re beautiful today, love.”

Her cheeks immediately bloom brightly in color and it was one of the cutest things she’s done since he’s known her. 

Immediately avoiding his eyes with a love struck smile, she finishes putting her shoes one and rushes outside, leaving him in her bed with a big smile.

Sitting in the medbay, Alinta watches apprehensively as they synthesize a matching eye for her and start preparing to take out her dreadlocks. 

The plan was to either return her hair to its unruly, curly state or straighten it to a wavy mop and find a way to either synthesize another horn for her or figure out a convincing story for it. She wasn’t looking forward to it as she didn’t like people messing with her hair much. 

Alinta was listening to Obi-Wan who was explaining the mission she would have to go on with Anakin, and she was a little bit unsure.

Posing as a slave? Possibly having to go back to what she used to do when she already passed that chapter? Having to hear Anakin be angry with her? Not fun.

Stilling as the droid removes her eye patch and starts to double check that the eye is realistic and starts to remove the dreads in her hair.

“I’m sorry you have to do this Alinta,” Obi-Wan apologizes as he notices her discomfort.

“It’s alright. Just not a fan of droids messing with my hair.” Nodding in understanding he gives her arm a reassuring squeeze before continuing.

“Originally Ayla Secura was going to do this, but we all agreed you would be the better bet to make sure it looks believable. With all due respect to Master Secura, you are a better actor than her.” Laughing at his quip, it distracts Alinta momentarily from the droids' ministrations. 

Someone comes in with a small case and hands it to Obi-Wan. Thanking them, he opens the case and shows her the contents.

“These are the clothes Tonra Lyon’s slaves usually wear. If you’re uncomfortable in them we could try to make them more modest-”

“I’ve worn worse into battle. I can handle a little skin showing.” Sorting through the various slit skirts and bikini tops, Alinta comes across a few sets of lingerie, swim clothes and skimpy ball gowns, making her raise an eyebrow.

“For good measure, although I’m not sure why they added swim clothes for you.”

“But is the lingerie really necessary?”

“It may be, you never know.”

Punching him in the arm, she feels the droid start to straighten her hair and cringes at the feeling. She loved her curls, loved the afro, loved her natural hair in general, so to feel it being changed was unpleasant to her.

Humming in approval at her hair, he gently pushes the fake eye into her socket.

“How does it feel?” He asks her while keeping an eye on her to make sure she’s okay. Blinking, she moves the eye around, first normally then to the extremes.

“Feels fine, not as comfortable as my originals though. Would I need to take it out before bed or if I need to defend myself?” Shaking his head no, Obi-Wan closes the case and hands it to her.

“Should be good to go no matter your situation.” The droid finished and when Alinta looked in the mirror, she felt conflicted. 

She loved the natural look the droid gave her, but she hated seeing her hair out of one of her natural styles.

“Do you realize that of all Jedi to be paired with, Anakin is your best option?” He knew she was nervous, it was all over her face. It was a tall order for her considering how she just rejoined the Republic and made her existence known.

“I know, it’s just not appealing to go back to a lifestyle I thought I left-” A knock at the door catches their attention and Alinta sees Weyak at the door with a solemn face.

“I’ll see you after you nab the guy.” Parting ways, she immediately goes over to her apprentice who pulls her into a tight hug.

“ _ Homesick? _ ” She asks him as she pulls away. Linking arms they walk back to his quarters to talk in peace. He nods with his eyes to the ground and it reminded her so much of his first days away from his town.

Checking the time, she realized it was late and that he’d need rest if he was to train with Obi-Wan while she was gone.

“ _ You are aware that I’ll be gone for a bit, right? _ ” Nodding again, Weyak refuses to speak until he enters his quarters and his tears start to flow freely.

“ _ Everything’s so different here. It’s so cold and everyone’s so strict that it feels like I can’t breath. I know you have to stay here but I miss home so much Alinta and-” _

_ “Lapom, breath.”  _ Lapom was a nickname for one's children back in Pequirn. It was typically used in towns with smaller volcanoes and meant little lavaball. Alinta only really used it on him when he was upset or scared about his environment or someone’s actions.

Taking a deep breath, he sits ungracefully on the bed and wipes his tears.

“ _ This is just so new to me.” _ Sitting next to him, Alinta brings his head to her shoulder and plays with his hair.

_ “I know little one. It was intense for me too my first time off Pequirn. The best thing you can do is sleep it off and learn where they’re coming from. They’re just trying to do their job,”  _ Nodding through a sniffle, Weyak shuts his eyes.

“ _ Can you sing that lullaby? _ ” Alinta couldn’t help but smile at his request. Clearing her throat, she lets Weyak get comfortable in bed before sitting on the edge and continuing to play with his hair.

_ “Oh sweet little one,  _

_ Have you heard? _

_ The mountain rumbles _

_ With stories of your past _

_ Oh dear little one, _

_ Have you seen? _

_ The lake glows _

_ With visions of you in time _

_ Oh precious little one, _

_ Have you felt it? _

_ The heart calls for you _

_ Deep in the crater of Isthen _

_ Her song brings those joy _

_ Her rumbles soothes their soul _

_ Her lakes ease their pain _

_ Her heart with room for more _

_ She calls for you _

_ Oh little one, _

_ Have you heard _

_ Her story of many?”  _ Noticing he was fast asleep, Alinta stops and slips out quietly, hopefully not waking him.

Weyak used to have her sing the lullaby to him all the time, and for him to request now meant he was very distressed at everything.

Alinta was asking a lot of him, and couldn’t be mad at him for wanting to go home, so she felt compelled to sing to him, and to see his content face made it worth it.

Pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, she leaves a small note on his pillow and goes to leave, turning off the lights behind her.


	10. Façade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Flies, Ani.”  
> “Let’s get this over and done with.”

Anakin was surprised at how easy it was to capture Lyon. Him, Obi-Wan, Rex, and Cody raided his vacation home on Kashyyyk and brought him back without a hitch. They did knock him out to make transport easier, but he guessed that played a big part in it.

The plan was to allow Alinta some time alone with him so Anakin could observe his mannerisms. He would be restrained and Rex would be stationed in there with her, but those two things were the only things keeping Anakin from not allowing it.

Bringing him into the interrogation room, Anakin straps him down and takes a good look at him. They really did look alike, carbon copies with Anakin’s dyed hair and pigment injections. At least he got that down, but he hasn’t heard him speak yet, so if he needs a voice modulator or not has yet to be seen.

Leaving the room, Anakin finds Alinta waiting for him with wavy hair and a blanket wrapped around her. 

“He’s in there?” Alinta asks, keeping the blanket wrapped tightly as the two enter the observation room.

“Yep. Once he’s awake, he’s all yours.” Grinning at the idea she nestled into the blanket and the distinct sound of chains grabbed Anakin’s attention.

“What are you wearing?” He asks perplexed, curious as to what was under the blanket.

“The damned clothes I have to wear for this mission.” Grumbling she pulls the blanket off one shoulder to show a collar with chains connecting to an orange silk and gold bra. 

“Why do you do this to yourself,” Averting his eyes quickly to keep his mind calm, Anakin focuses on the still knocked out Bounty Hunter in the room in front of them.

Noticing, Alinta is about to tease him when Captain Rex enters, helmet tucked under his arm.

“General, Senator,” He greets, taking a look at the notes left by Cody and Obi-Wan. The two had to start charting their course back to Coruscant, so it was only the three of them dealing with the Bounty Hunter.

When he starts to stir, Alinta starts to head to the door before Anakin stops her.

“Are you sure about this? You don’t have to do it.” Taking his hand off her, Alinta smiles at him before starting to remove the blanket.

“If I wasn’t sure about this, we wouldn’t have met, and even then, I’d trust Rex with my life. I feel pretty confident about this.” When the blanket was off, Anakin felt his heart stop, as not only was he right about the top she was wearing, but the skirt, essentially two long pieces of orange silk only held on her hips by thin gold bands. You could clearly see the muscles in her thighs flexing and relaxing and if it wasn’t for the fact that Rex was Rex; a gentleman among boys who had always shown Alinta the utmost respect, Anakin would have snapped whoever came within a foot of her.

Watching them as they enter the interview room, Anakin forms a fist when she sits on his lap, hair over her shoulder as he regains full consciousness.

“Have I died and gone to heaven?” The hunter asks groggily, sadly sounding very similar to Anakin, with the only difference being a soft accent, Twi’lek in nature, to his voice..

“Sorry, not quite yet.” Her voice had a false happiness with a sultry undertone to it as she draped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against him. Seeing it made Anakin furious and he had to bite his lip to keep from barging in there.

“So what’s a gorgeous lady like you doing here?” Hoping to seduce her, Lyon doesn’t realize he’s chained down until the arm he starts to lift gets yanked back down.

“Cheeky fucking slut.” It took all of Anakin’s strength not to murder him then and there, and from the sudden click of Rex’s weapon and the tension his body took on, Anakin could tell Rex felt the same.

“Now, now, no need to get upset so quickly,” Alinta gets up from his lap and keeps a hand on his shoulder, she glides behind him. Placing her other hand on his other shoulder she begins to massage them all while leaving delicate kisses to his jaw and neck.

“I see how it is,” He groans, relaxing into her grip and shutting his eyes. 

“I’ll be back, just going to get some refreshments.” Purring into his ear, she struts out with Rex right behind and enters the observation room with her shoulders back and arms folded.

“I want to go back in without Rex and remove his restraints.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why not? If he tries something I’ll just rip him a new asshole.”

“Because I don’t want him even coming close to touching you.”

Fuming, Alinta grits her teeth and bites her tongue to keep from lashing out.

“This mission requires two people, Anakin. Not one, two, and I can’t do my half of the job if you won’t let me.” Anakin snarls to himself as he watches Lyon entertain himself by whistling and looking around the barren room.

“Fine, but if he even gives you a scratch, I’m ending him.” Leaving the room in a huff, Anakin watches as she does a one-eighty when she enters the other room, reverting back to her seductive persona with a tray of drinks in her hand.

“Sorry for taking so long,” Her voice was silky and she placed the tray down delicately before going over to his chair. Holding up the keys, she looks him in the eyes with a sly grin. “Had to get these.”

Unlocking the chains connecting to his legs and arms, Alinta lets her hand trail along the limbs before getting up and handing him a glass. Massaging his wrists and ankles he takes the glass and sips from it before settling it down.

In the blink of an eye, Alinta was suddenly pinned by the throat to the wall behind her and his other hand pinning her hips back with the rest of her. His eyes were crazed as he looked down on her and Anakin was already removing his saber from his belt and ready to bolt out the door.

“You made a big mistake removing my restraints.” There was a psychotic edge to his voice now and Alintas eyes were wide with fear. Whether she was putting on an act or not, Anakin couldn’t be sure.

His hand tightened around her neck and Anakin was only held back by Rex, who was trusting in Alinta’s skill and knowledge.

“Aw, don’t you whimper like the other toys?” He mocked her before clicking his tongue and leaning back slightly. “I know how to make you whimper.”

Anakin had pushed Rex aside and bolted into the room as soon as he heard the loud slap of the back of the Bounty Hunter’s hand against Alinta’s cheek. The moment she registered the slap, Alinta’s hands, grabbing onto his forearm, superheated and ignited his clothes as a pressure held her in place and threw the man off her and violently into a corner.

Gasping and rubbing her neck, Alinta feels Anakin’s sturdy hands helping her up before using the Force to lift the hunter up and bring him to them. Before he could do anything though, Alinta placed a reassuring hand on his chest and walked to him.

“You have a big bad Jedi to protect you, what a-” Right then, Alinta’s hand wrapped around his face and he started to scream, attempting to thrash out of Anakin’s hold. There was a darkness in the room that hadn’t been there before, an energy quite like no other.

“Let me get this straight,” She hisses, releasing his face before trailing a little white flame down his now extinguished clothes and skin. “I protect myself, and I don’t rely on others to save me. I don’t let scum like you touch me, and to be frank, I don’t even let them look at me, so consider this a treat.” Grabbing his neck, much like he did hers, she makes it hard for him to breath and he starts to beg her to let go.

“Anakin protecting me is only a plus to everything, but in the end,” Letting go to reveal burn marks of her hand on his neck. “I am the one you should be worried about, not him.” 

Dropping the Bounty Hunter to the ground, Anakin escorts Alinta out before turning around and glaring at him.

“You’re lucky she stopped me from doing real damage.” Slamming the door behind him, he tells Rex that the Hunter is ready to be fully detained before following Alinta back to their quarters.

“So you won’t need a voice modulator.”

“Thankfully, but I’m guessing we’ll have to leave soon, so I’d get the last things you need to do done now before we head out.” Noticing how tense he was, Alinta frowns and grabs his hand intertwining his fingers.

“Hey, I’m okay. Yeah I’ve been suffocated twice today, but that’s not the worst that’s happened to me and you know it.” He doesn’t meet her eyes but gives her hand a squeeze before going to meet up with Obi-Wan to get the last things he needs and any other information, leaving Alinta in the hallway unsure of herself.

The two of them were almost to Mandalore when Anakin had the dream.

Again, he saw Alinta getting thrown into the fiery pits of Mustafar as well as him and Obi-Wan yelling at each other, but this time, he saw something else.

Two beings, one teal and white in the shape of an owl, and the other, black and red, in the shape of some sort of mandricore. They had Obi-Wan and Ahsoka in the grips and in front of them, Alinta and the Malikun princess, both looking like themselves and unlike themselves.

They looked frenzied, their eyes empty and crazed while their hair floated and either turned into embers or dripped to the floor without losing volume. Their skin seemed to move on their bodies as if it was liquid and they both seemed to be in their natural forms. It got too fuzzy for him to understand the rest, but seeing the ferality in Alinta’s eye’s terrified him.

Shooting up in bed, Anakin goes out of the little quarters to see Alinta preparing to bring them into the atmosphere and into the private hanger Lyon has. Wrapping his arms around her, he kisses her neck as she smoothly docks the ship and attendants run out to help him with his luggage.

“Good morning,” He grumbles as she gets up, keeping his arms on her. She kisses him softly before handing him a leash that connects to the collar around her neck.

“Have to stay in character, Ani.” Groaning he takes the leash from her as the cargo bay opens and servants come in to take their suitcases. The moment it opened, Alinta ducked her head and rolled her shoulder in, keeping her eyes down and walking behind Anakin as he plastered a cocky smirk on his face.

“Master Lyon, we weren’t expecting you for another day,” One of them, most likely the head butler says in a panic, motioning for the rest of staff to work faster.

“I decided to get here early so I could play with the new toy for a bit. It was a good catch.” Alinta felt eyes on her as Anakin paraded her around in his attempt to find the master bedroom so they could regroup and plan their next move. Yanking her forward, Anakin charges ahead when he finally finds it and slams the door behind her.

“I hate this thing,” Preparing to rip the collar off, Anakin grabs her hands and holds them down, eyes sparkling with excitement and concern.

“Don’t rip it just yet. We need to keep up a facade as much as possible.” There was a slight joy to his voice that concerned Alinta ever so slightly. 

“Why are you happy?” Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as he smirks, bringing her arms around him as he pulls her closer.

“Because I can do this,” Grabbing her hip tightly, Anakin kisses her forcefully, surprising Alinta. “And no one will ever question it.” His voice was gently against her lips and he kisses her again, this time softly and gently, his hand letting up and massaging the slightly bruised area. She melted under the sweetness of it and sighed, content with the affection before someone knocked on the door.

“What? I’m busy,” Anakin snarls, not having to pretend at being agitated.

“Sir, you have a party to attend to at the DW Casino,” The servant was stuttering and Alinta couldn’t help but shiver at the darker energy that Anakin was emitting, and she didn’t know if she was attracted to it or scared of him.

“Fine. We’ll leave in a minute.” Hearing the servant walk away, Anakin sighs and rests his head on her shoulder, only holding her now as he calmed down.

“Can I pick your dress tonight?” He asks into her skin as she plays with his hair and kisses his head. Smiling at his attitude, she gives his back a light pat.

“Only if I can pick your dress shirt.”

“Done deal.”

The two split and go to pick out the other’s outfits and what immediately caught Anakin’s eye was a black silk gown with a loose, low cut top, loose skirt with high slits and velvet pumps. He doesn’t remember the last time he saw  _ her _ in full black, and not a facade. 

Turning around with the dress and shoes in hand, he finds her already unbuttoning a shirt for him and is surprised to see it was a red satin dress shirt with black slats and a dark leather belt with matching dress shoes. Raising his eyebrow at her, she giggles when she sees the dress and walks over to him slowly swapping the clothes with him.

“If you wanted to see me in just a sheet you could’ve asked.”

“Who says I won’t later?”

Laughing at him, she goes over to the little dresser and starts to change her clothes and Anakin steals a few glances at her as he changes himself. He notices a distinct, long, slim crescent scar a little below her belly button. Before he could ask she pulls the dress up and hides the scar, and it was a somewhat clear signal for him not to ask.

Leaving the top three buttons of his shirt open and tossing his hair a bit, Anakin looked exactly like Tonra Lyon, and turning to see Alinta with her makeup done and the dress showing her curves while still being loose, he knew she would be the exact kind of girl to bring with him to a party.

“Flies, Ani,” She comments, smokey lids glinting in the light as she adjusts and collar around her neck and parts her hair. 

Closing his mouth, he grins before reluctantly picking up the leash he detached from her. Dangling it in front of her, she groans before lifting the O-ring from her collar up.

“Let’s get this over and done with.”


	11. Alias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, she’s not here, so let’s get some food, check in with Obi-Wan, then chill for the rest of the day. It’s not like we get easy days like this very often.”

A small group of Bounty Hunters sat around a gambling table in the heart of the Casino, all of them specializing in something.

The first hunter, Kaz Yanut, specialized in forgery, and was a rough looking Twi’Lek. Although he was the only one in a suit, his hands were covered in scars and his eyes were emptier than the others.

The second hunter, Omira We’liq, was Mandalorian, and specialized in covert operations. Her frame was lithe and her blonde hair was flowing freely to match her navy dress, but showed signs of constantly being pulled back tightly.

The third hunter was Togrutan, named Gaarir Tumai, and he specialized in everyday killing. Although he was dressed nicely, you could see the bulk of his form and how he held himself was a sign he was not to be messed with.

Finally, the last hunter was a Palliduvan named Borea Pong, who was an exceptional long range killer. He was the most casually dressed out of the four of them and his eyes were constantly narrowed. 

The four were conversing amongst themselves until they noticed two people coming toward them. One of them had almost moving fiery hair with deep red skin and a revealing black dress, and although she looked down and didn’t meet anyone’s eyes, there was someone demanding about her, while the other had fair skin, blonde hair, and stormy grey eyes, his red dress shirt was unbuttoned slightly and showed the start of a very chiseled chest and black leather gloves hiding his hands Both were attractive, if not gorgeous people, but there was a dark aura about both that was unsettling.

Sitting at the empty seat across from them, the man yanks the woman onto his lap by a leash attached to a collar, and she reluctantly drapes herself over him to make sure she is secure. His arm was around her waist and from what the Bounty Hunters could see, this was his newest and most prized trophy.

“Tonra Lyon, what a pleasure to meet you,” Omira greets, taking a sip from a cocktail. She was eyeing the man who had an air of power to him as if he was a slab of quality meat.

“You must be Omira, I’m surprised Elanora didn’t choose someone more attractive to represent as fine a person as she is.” The other Bounty Hunters snicker as Omira chokes on her drink, startled at the comment.

“I believe we’re here to discuss an agreement for Elanora and Count Dooku?” Borea takes out a folder from underneath the table and slides it over to Tonra before folding his arms.

“Those are her conditions for you to accept the weapons for the Count.” Skimming through the folder, Tonra raises his eyebrow before handing it back. Noticing Omira staring at him, his face takes on a deadpan look before she winks at him, not noticing the woman on his lap bristle ever so slightly.

“There’s nothing in there about the medical equipment.”

“What medical equipment?”

“I’m just the messenger, and I was told to look for medical equipment in the agreement.” With his hand caressing the woman’s thigh, Tonra’s eyes narrow at the three Bounty Hunters in front of him.

“You’re not trying to scam me, are you?” 

“Not at all,” Kaz interrupts before Borea could erupt in anger, “We want to get paid as much as you do, but we can’t change the agreement withou-”

“Well, how about we group again tomorrow after you talk to your employer, because I’m not wasting time working a deal that is missing an important deal.” Without allowing them to say a word, Tonra gets up and nods to the other Bounty Hunters.

“Same time, same place?” Kaz asks him and Tonra nod, making sure the leash is securely in his hand.

“I would really like to suggest you get her approval to change the agreement before we sign. Dooku has granted me permission to use drastic measures if necessary.” The threat hung heavy in the air before he started walking off with the woman in tow.

As the two walk off, the woman rolls her shoulders back and looks straight ahead with a smile, arm linking with Tonra Lyon’s.

“Did you memorize the address?” He asks her as they enter their hovercar. Once the door closes she rests her head on his shoulder and intertwines their fingers with a content smile. 

“And if I also memorized each of the signatures in the document.” 

Grinning, he squeezes her hand before kissing her knuckles. 

“You’re brilliant Alinta.”

Later that night in Omira’s hotel room, her mind, and hand, was occupied with Tonra Lyon. His piercing eyes, the careless yet ever so carefully styled hair and clothes, the way he held his slave close to him. It lit her nerves alight and she couldn’t help but let his name slip from her lips.

That is until something white hot was against her neck and glowing pink eyes illuminated the darkness.

“I saw you eyeing him,” The voice was gorgeously silky, even with the menacing tone it took on. “I know that’s who you’re thinking about, and I just came by to say I don’t appreciate it.” She came closer and Omira could see it was the slave Tonra had with him. She noticed the woman’s neck was littered with hickey’s and teeth marks and her lips were swollen. Opening her mouth to speak, she suddenly shushed her, hot finger against her lips.

“Don’t talk, I want you to listen to me.” Dragging the finger across her cheek, Omira felt the skin splitting as the slave cut her.

“Y’know, you were actually my type, and if I wasn’t already involved with someone, I’d take you to bed myself.” Suddenly the smell of sizzling flesh filled the room and Omira swallowed a scream as the woman burned her.

“But someone couldn’t keep their eyes off him, and don’t play stupid, I know you slipped a tracker onto us.” Surprised the woman knew when no one else at the table noticed, the Bounty Hunter has to admit that the slave knew her stuff. 

“I just don’t appreciate someone trying to take what’s mine.” Finally able to see the full body of her thanks to the glow of her hair, Omira was very surprised at how muscular and clean she was under the black bodysuit she wore, as if she was a trained private soldier, not a slave yanked from the streets.

“Tonra is a fake isn’t he? And so are you. No slave is that muscular.” Smiling at her, the hand on her face traces her bone structure as the heat on her throat steadily becomes unpleasant.

“You’re right and you’re wrong. Tonra Lyon is a real Bounty Hunter, but, the one you met, isn’t who he says he is, and neither am I.” The heat was unbearable now and she felt the sharp pain on her face heighten.

“You’re Jedi, aren’t you?”

“He may be, but I’m not, and that’s why I’m the one paying you the visit.” Omira wanted to scream at the heat on her throat but knew if she raised her voice above a whisper, the woman would kill her.

“I’m here to make you a deal. If you keep your eyes and hands to yourself, I won’t do more damage, and even better, if you keep this little chat to yourself, I won’t kill you.” Remembering the small recorder she kept on her nightstand, Omira mentally congratulated herself because although she may not be able to say a word, who said the other two Bounty Hunters couldn’t.

“Deal.” 

That’s when the woman clicked her tongue in disapproval and backed off, but the insane heat stayed on her throat.

“Sadly I don’t believe you.” Suddenly, a white glow filled the room and the heat decreased on her neck only to explode on her wrists and ankles.

“I’m going to search your room, and if I find a bug, not only will I squish it, but I’ll squish you.” When the woman leaves, Omira tests her limbs only to cry out in pain when she’s seared. Fire or plasma, either way, it was keeping her there until the woman let her go.

She watched as she moved around the hotel room, and all things considered, she was hot, sexy even, her proportions were just small enough to not seem comically out of proportion, but she was still a very stereotypical hourglass. She knew how to sway her hips, how to pose while standing, and even how to flick her hair, which made up for what she lacked in height.

Suddenly she comes back and heads to the dresser where Omira knew the recorder was. Gritting her teeth she hopes that in her rummaging, the woman does not see it. Closing her eyes, she relaxes her limbs to keep from touching the scalding restraints as the slave sorts through her items.

“Well, well, well, look at this.” Eyes shooting open, Omira looks over to see her holding the small recorder with the light blinking.

“Time to squish.”

Anakin knew that the way the both of them had to act while on this mission was uncalled for, and frankly, broke the Code, but what was he going to do about it? He had a chance to blatantly show Alinta public affection without repercussions and he wasn’t going to balk at it.

But when Alinta walks into their temporary bedroom early in the morning in a tactical bodysuit with knives strapped to her and her hair tied back, he couldn’t help but question what she was doing.

“So what were you up to tonight?” He asks sleepily as she crawls back into bed and cuddles up against him. She had changed from the bodysuit into a white babydoll and was having a hard time falling back asleep.

“Nothing really. Just made a few house calls.” Raising his eyebrow at her, he rubs her shoulders softly as he’s pulled back to sleep by the sound of her breathing. 

Smiling at him, Alinta nestles back into his embrace and attempts to shut her eyes.

She was resorting to violent measures to express her pain at pretending to be a slave, and although she knew she wasn’t really a slave in the first place, more of Anakin’s equal, even superior in some cases, the pain Kane inflicted on her still was there in the back of her mind despite years of therapy. Omira was just the beginning of her snap, and she was worried that if she spent more time here, she wouldn’t be the only one to be used as a stress toy.

Suddenly, the door opened and the head servant looked frazzled.

“I apologize for barging in Master Lyon, but there's two Bounty Hunters here to see you and they’re demanding to see you now.”

“Get out. We’ll be down in a moment,” He was angry at being disturbed and Alinta knew it was time to pretend again. When the door closes, she groans before getting up, about to get dressed when Anakin shakes his head.

“If you don’t mind, stay like that. I think we should play a little heavy into our characters, don’t you think?” She grins and instead of changing into clothes, she slips on the collar and a gold garter before going to Anakin’s side and hangs onto his arm.

“Just let me know if it gets too much, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just get the show on the road.” 

Walking out, Anakin only had a sheer robe on his topless form and although he felt awkward doing it, it was the ostentatious thing he could think to do.

Entering the foyer of the place, Anakin is surprised to see unnerved Bounty Hunter’s standing there, tapping their feet anxiously, and when they see him, their faces burst into fearful rage.

“What did you do to Omira?” Borea shouts at them only to receive an eye roll as the duo descend the stairs.

“I honestly have no idea who and what you’re talking about. I’ve been here the entire night.” There was a crude tone to his voice and it was obvious they weren’t so trusting of him. 

“Sure you did. You got upset that the terms weren’t to your liking so you sent her room on fire. Don’t lie to us Lyon!” If Anakin was surprised, he did an impeccable job of hiding it. Alinta did well in masking her surprise as well, feeling a bit of pride at having shaken them up as much as she did.

“So you're accusing my toy of doing it? Sorry to break it to ya, but it’s normal collar is made of bedrock, even if it did escape, it can’t burn anything down.” She did however bristle slightly at becoming an it, but it worked well with her character. Anakin was lying to them about the bedrock, but they didn’t need to know that. It was the best way to get them to let their guards down.

“Alright settle down,” Kaz stands between the two quarreling groups and holds up his hands. “We don’t know if Death Watch just got tired of her or if Lyon actually set the fire, all we know is that if they knew where she was, they know where we are, and we’re likely targets.” 

“That’s bullshit Kaz. Death Watch is laying low, and the only thing able to set a fire that hot is her,” Gaarir points to Alinta who looked up under thick lashes.

“Again, I doubt she’d be there setting someone on fire while I’m in her mouth,” Anakin was once again crude and Alinta couldn’t help but blush heavily as he blatantly exposed one of their activities from the night before. He suddenly squeezed her hip twice in a row and she knew exactly what he was planning.

“Who says you didn’t go with her?” Borrea was unholstering his gun before the room suddenly went up in temperature significantly, startling them all.

“Now, now, I wouldn’t even try doing that,” Lyon’s voice darkened and beside him, Alinta’s marks started to show and little white flames licked at her feet. “I’ve trained it well enough to react without me having to say anything, so I would be very careful what you stupid little shits try next.” He wasn’t playing around now, and neither was Alinta, but at that moment, the wrong move could end them.

Borrea only backed down slightly as the two on the stairs seemed to tower over the three hunters and it was obvious Kaz and Gaarir were having second thoughts about the confrontation. The ominous energy was back, and this time they embraced it.

“Now, let’s try this again, shall we?” He relaxed his body and the temperature in the room returned to normal, however, small white flames still flickered on the floor around the girls feet.

“We found Omira burned to a crisp in her hotel room earlier with no evidence to who it was.” Kaz was cautious as he spoke to the pair and it didn’t go unnoticed. He had a small ounce of respect for Lyon and it was something both Alinta and Anakin filed away for the next day. 

“Hm, so someone must know of our meetings and where we’re staying, but the only two who know are Princess Elanora, Count Dooku, and General Grievous,” Looking around amongst them, they all seem to ponder for a moment before Borrea speaks up begrudgingly.

“There could be a mole in us,” His eyes turned to Alinta and the look in them had Anakin up in arms almost immediately. “And I think it’s her.”

“Can’t be. I picked it up from a Zygerrian on Kiros on my way back from Hoth,” Eyes darkening, he glares at Borrea before moving Alinta in front of him to firmly grip her waist on either side. “That was weeks ago, far before this meeting was even thought of.”

“I don’t care. She’s still the odd one out and the most likely of us to be the mole-”

“If there even is one,” Gaarir was noticing the tension building in the room and the tensing muscles in Alinta’s legs. “We need to think this out fully first before we start accusing the wrong people, because kill the wrong one of us and we’ll either have Dooku or Malik on our backs and I don’t think any of us want that.”

He was right, they all knew that, but for some reason, Borrea was still glaring and focused on the slave and her owner wasn’t appreciating it.

“Why are you so fixated on my toy, Borrea? Do you wanna play with it?” Anakin was teasing the Bounty Hunter but the firm grip on her hips and the breath on her neck told Alinta that letting Borrea near her was the last thing on his list.

“Yes actually. You’re keeping such a pretty thing all to yourself and I thought if I could convince you that she was a mole, you’d hand her over.” Anakin suddenly bursts into laughter and it only made Alinta tense even more. She didn’t know what he was planning now and if she didn’t pick up on it fast enough, it could blow their cover.

“If you can beat my toy in a fight without your stupid little weapons, I’ll give her to you,” Everyone was suprised at the turn of events but all of them had to admit, it was better than one of them dead on the ground with a hole in their head.

“That’s a bit unfair on her don’t you think?” Borrea was already unstrapping his guns and Alinta almost missed the faint whisper from Anakin as they clinked to the ground.

“Use your fire, go as far as you want.” His voice was faint and for once, he didn’t have the slight Twi’lek accent that he had to have as Tonra Lyon. It sent shivers down her spine and made her heart skip a beat, something that she’s not used to.

“You really think I’d give her up so easily?” Lyon’s voice was taunting as his hands massaged the sides of her tensed hips. “I have my reasons Borrea, but I’m not going to be held responsible if you ever so happen to,” He pauses for dramatic effect before continuing, “Perish, while fighting her.” Tapping Alinta as a signal to go down to Borrea as the Hunter rolls his eyes.

“This will be-” Before he could finish, Alinta landed a punch square at his jaw, a loud crack reverberating in the foyer. Both Kaz and Gaarir flinch as Borrea stumbles with Alinta standing almost doll-like right at the bottom of the stairs.

He tries to move his jaw only to let out a guttural sound of agony at the motion. Alinta had to admit, it felt good going back to the physical ways she used to have as a soldier, but she knew she couldn’t have the finesse in this battle that she normally does or her cover was at risk.

Borrea angrily lunges at her, expecting to be able to land a solid punch but to no avail. She easily slips under his reach and sweeps his feet out from under him, igniting her hands and holding them above his face and throat when he falls over.

Then, slowly, ever so slowly, she lowers the hand above his face and feels his skin react to the heat before he tries to scream. The pungent smell of burning flesh fills the room for a second before Anakin speaks up.

“That’s enough,” Getting up and leaving the man quivering on the floor to nurse his burned face, Alinta gracefully walks back up the stairs to latch back on to Anakin’s arm. 

“I think I’ve proven a point,” Stormy eyes trace back up to Gaarir and Kaz who looked at Alinta with slight fear in their eyes. “We won’t have problems so long as you stay in line. I’ll do my job, you do yours, everyone goes home alive and well. Now, show them to the door.” Gesturing for the servants to show the three out, Anakin turns on his heel and walks back up stairs with Alinta right beside him.

Once the two were out of ear shot of everyone, Anakin gives her a worrying side glance.

“Are you alright? You haven’t acted like that in a while,” Shrugging, Alinta heaves a sigh before relaxing her head onto his shoulder as they enter the bedroom. Sunrise was peeking into the window and made both of them groan.

“Just brings up stuff I thought I moved past. No big deal,” Anakin rolls his eyes as he grabs an outfit from Alinta’s suitcase and tosses it at her. 

“If it’s too much we can always go back. We’ve learned enough and you memorized those papers, so it’s not a loss if we do.” Shaking her head, she examines the clothes and holds them up to herself in a mirror.

“There’s still so much more we could learn about the treaty between Elanora and Dooku, and I don’t want to risk a chance at exploiting that rat just because I don’t like this job.” He can’t help the snicker that escapes him as Alinta throws clothes at him.

“So why does Pequirn and Malik hate each other so much?” Anakin asks as he slowly gets dressed, longing for the comfort and mobility of his Jedi robes that sat back on the cruiser in his room. 

Shrugging, Alinta slips an arm through one of her shirts' sleeves, surprised at the softness of the fabric before slipping her arm through the other.

“Just how we were designed I guess. Malik is the Sith, and we, the Jedi, I guess you could say,” He could sense that Alinta wasn’t okay and that her and Elanora had something a little more different than simple biology.

“She did something to you, didn’t she?” Laughing dryly, she sits on the bed and combs her hair over her shoulder, looking at the ground sadly.

“We used to be best friends, believe it or not, then I told her something and she decided I should be made an example of for a law they have, so here we are with on-sight anger.” Anakin sits next to her with his shirt only half done, hand encasing hers and rubbing her thumb gently.

“We could always strand her on Tatooine,” Even though it was a joke, Alinta seriously considered it as Anakin started to braid her hair to soothe both their nerves from almost getting caught. After a moment, Anakin speaks up again.

“Well, she’s not here, so let’s get some food, check in with Obi-Wan, then chill for the rest of the day. It’s not like we get easy days like this very often.” Smiling at him, she playfully punches his shoulder and in return, he flicks her forehead. Anakin gets up from the bed and holds out his hand to Alinta, who takes it with a big grin on her face.


	12. Pew Pew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How the fuck did you even get that many? I thought I banned you from eating them since you stole a quarter of the First’s.”

Anakin didn’t like how things have turned.

They had to cancel their breakfast plans and their meeting with Obi-Wan because there was a small party of Bounty Hunters gathering at the casino, and Tonra Lyon never passed up a chance to party.

He didn’t realize, however, that sharing his girls to an extent was part of Lyon’s character, so here he is, watching with gritted teeth, as Alinta dances on a small circle of Bounty Hunters in a little room to the side inside the casino, including Kaz and Gaarir. Anakin had asked her quite a few times if she was okay with it, and everytime she said she was, but it still didn’t stop him from wanting to drag her away from it.

Anakin did have to admit that she did play the role very well, if not too well. Even he couldn’t take his eyes off her and he sees the sight of her thighs and midriff quite often. 

She was on her way back to him to take a break when Anakin noticed a slight pink to her cheeks as she settled on his lap. Alinta was breathing somewhat hard as she rested against his chest.

“You alright?” He whispers to her as subtly as possible, gloved metal hand rubbing her hips softly. She barely nods as her breathing settles enough for her to calm her racing heart. Looking at her, Anakin has to resist the frown tugging at his lips as a hostess places a cocktail in his other hand.

Once her heartbeat was steady and everyone had a few more drinks, Alinta got back up and was about to go back to her dancing when someone hands a folder to Kaz and he waves off the other hunters.

“Good timing. We have your updated conditions, and this time, Elanora won’t take rejection,” Kaz hands Alinta the folder, who gives it to Anakin as she sits on his lap once again. Leafing through the folder, Anakin analyzes all the locations and names mentioned before closing it.

“I will send this to Dooku and then we can discuss agreements,” His voice was somewhat curt and he looked at them mainly with dismay.

“That’s not going to do. Elanora wants a response now.”

“And that’s not possible. If you want a response, you’re gonna have to wait.”

“If you want to have a decent meeting you’ll give us a response now.”

“If you don’t want to end up like Borrea, you’ll give me time to review this with Dooku.”

Kaz and Gaarir glare at him, but resign, noticing that the girl on their opponents was not looking the happiest. 

Taking a sip from his drink, Anakin stares them down while they call over some other girls to dance on them in hopes of not upsetting the one on Anakin’s lap even more. Both girls were Twy’lek, one teal, the other a burnt yellow, and they both seemed to have a hate towards Alinta, who glared right back.

Looking at her, Anakin noticed that she looked unwell, but when he made the motion to get up, she subtly shook her head no, twisting her body to straddle him.

“If you’re not feeling well, we can go back,” Again shaking her head no, her hands trailed along his chest and arms as she tried to keep her facade up. As much as Anakin would enjoy some dancing, something was off, and she wouldn’t tell him what, and that was more worrying than her actually speaking up.

To be frank, Alinta felt like absolute shit.

She had forgotten entirely about the molting season, and here she was, feeling her skin burn white hot before suddenly cooling in patches as it replaces, heals, and carries on her bodily functions. If she had to explain it to anyone, the closest she could think of was a human menstrual cycle, as animal molting was completely different to this experience from her understanding. Normally, this type of pain would be easy for her to handle, but for whatever reason, come molting season, her pain tolerance goes down the drain.

Their meeting with Kaz and Gaarir had ended not that long ago, but Alinta was getting ready to pay Borrea a visit while Anakin scanned and sent over the files back to Obi-Wan. Out of habit, she was about to ask Weyak to grab her knives but remembered he was back on the cruiser with Anakin’s former master, probably getting better training with him than he can with her.

“Damn, I didn’t know how much I missed that kid by my side until now,” Anakin groans from the desk in the corner but keeps his focus on the files.

“Don’t bring him up, it makes you sound like you’re middle aged and have three kids already.” Snorting, Alinta straps her knives to her thighs and straightens herself, refusing to wince as her skin stretches painfully.

Going over to Anakin, she kisses his temple before throwing her hood over her head.

“I’ll be back soon.” He doesn’t watch her leave as he scans the last page before receiving a comm from Obi-Wan.

“Master, pleasure to see you,” Anakin greets, leaning back in his chair.

“I could say the same, but from the looks of it, you and Alinta have been convincing,” Confused for a second, he remembers the marks on his neck and is thankful the blue of the hologram cancels out any flush on his face.

“Very. We did have a slight situation though,” Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow at him, “Two of the hunters were probing a little too close for Alinta’s liking, so she’s out to deter the both of them.” Nodding slowly, Obi-Wan is given a screen from someone off the hologram and begins to look through it.

“You managed to get all of this in only two days?”

“Yep, and Alinta and I memorized the important parts as well, just to be sure.” A grin spreads across the older Jedi’s face as he scrolls through all the pages.

“This is brilliant Anakin, but there will be a small bump with your extraction though.” Anakin’s face falls at the words, not looking forward to it. “I recently spoke to Duchess Satine, and although she’s willing to give you both diplomatic immunity, they’re conducting a raid of the area you’re in within the next few days, and if you’re not careful you could get caught in the middle of it.”

“I don’t think that’s avoidable with our luck, but we’ll try Master. How’s Ahsoka? Did she make it back okay?” 

“Everything’s fine. She’s sleeping off the time difference now, but there’s something strange about Alinta’s apprentice. His training was coming along quite brilliantly actually, but he just suddenly looked sick and asked to end early.” It was puzzling, and Anakin couldn’t help but tie the two Pequirnian’s together.

“Maybe there’s something going around that only affects them? Alinta was the same way today-”

“And you let her go off on her own?”

“Like I could stop her! She’s like Ahsoka but with more muscle, once she starts you can’t get her to stop.” Obi-Wan groans and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Dammit Anakin, she can’t be alone out there when there’s a possible raid. Satine only knows what you look like, so if she’s not with you, she’ll assume Alinta’s part of Death Watch.” Anakin curses just as a massive explosion rocks the building.

“Anakin what was that?” Obi-Wan asks worriedly as his former Padawan looks out the window.

“We might need an emergency evac. Something small so we can leave undetected.”

“Anakin what-”

Ending the comm, Anakin looks out the window to see a massive plume of smoke and a tower of fire blooming from the direction the casino was in. Immediately, Anakin puts on his own cloak and runs out the door, ignoring the staff calling out for him.

Worried, Anakin runs toward the smoke and fire, scanning the streets for any sign of Alinta as another explosion threatens to shake him to his knees. Deciding to be on the safe side, Anakin transmits his coordinates to Obi-Wan as he runs, hoping they can get here on time. But as he was running he noticed something falling, and looking up, his heart sank to his stomach.

It was starting to rain. Of all the times for it to rain in the capital, it was now.

Cursing, Anakin jars himself into a sprint as the smell of smoke becomes more pungent. Reaching the building, he noticed first responders were already there, and yet there was no Alinta. Turning, he starts to run around the building, looking for her, when he notices a flicker of yellow hair a floor above him.

Taking a chance, he races in through the nearest door, trying to ignore the smoke, and runs up the fire escape stairs to the second floor, heart beating in his throat.

As soon as he reaches the second floor, he sees the badly burned body of Borrea Pong lying motionless on the ground. Whether it was Alinta’s doing or the doing of a weapon, Anakin couldn’t be sure, but he knew he needed to get her out of here before things got worse. Trying to use the Force to sense where she is, Anakin’s focus is interrupted when a loud crash reverberates through his bones and Alinta flies through the crippling wall in front of him. Right behind her was a badly injured Gaarir and a somewhat injured Kaz.

“So Borrea was right in the end, you were a mole,” Kaz raises his pistol and levels it with Alinta’s head, clearly not seeing Anakin, and without thinking, the Jedi raises his hand and suddenly the Bounty Hunter is gasping for hair, feet barely on the ground.

The heat suddenly gets intense as the flames burst into their corridor, and Anakin is forced to let the Hunter go, coughing into his cloak.

“Get out of here, I’ll be right out,” Alinta’s voice was clear to his mind in the heat, and seeing her on her feet strongly convinced him that for once, he can’t risk his own life in a situation that she thrives in. The flames seemed to welcome her, and in Anakin’s emotion filled search, he forgot that the woman he was with lived on a volcanic planet, danced in lava, and could use pyromancy.

Not his brightest moment, he had to admit, but better late than never.

Turning around, he checks the stability of the stairs before running down them, trying his best not to breathe in the smoke.

Exiting the burning building, he saw Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, and the one and only Duchess Satine waiting for him.

“Anakin, where’s Alinta?” Obi-Wan asks as Anakin removes his hood, startling Ahsoka who he forgot has not seen his makeover.

“She’s still in there. It wasn’t safe for me to get her out and myself at the same time, so she made me leave.” 

Cursing, the five of them watch as windows blow out and the fire rages on, anxiety sitting high on their chests as they wait for their companion to exit.

“If she’s not out in five minutes I’m sending people after her,” Satine says suddenly, startling Anakin because she doesn’t know the girl. But taking a glance at his mentor and the matriarch, Anakin realized, with a small grin, that Obi-Wan may have a bigger influence than he thought.

That’s when a loud blaster shot brings their attention not much higher from where Anakin came from, and a body flies through the window, landing not far from the door below it. Panicking slightly, Anakin cranes his neck to see who it was and breathes a sigh of relief when he saw the orange skin of Gaarir, but it didn’t ease him much knowing Alinta was still in there.

Yet in Alinta fashion, she walks right through the door moments later dragging Kaz behind her. He notices a few gashes on her and a graze on her shoulder, but nothing life threatening.

“You are lucky those three have been on my wanted list for quite some time Jedi,” Satine warns once she sees Alinta is safe, going over to her as the younger drops the body and tiredly walks over.

“Satine, been a while hasn’t it?” Alinta greets with a dry laugh, “If I knew you would be here I would’ve dressed nicer.”

“Nonsense child, you always look stunning. Now, I believe you have some friends waiting for you.” Letting Alinta lean on her and ignoring the blood, the two walk over to where Rex and the Jedi were waiting with a medic jogging over to meet them.

“Care to explain what happened?” Obi-Wan asks as she sits down, catching her breath.

“Well, you see, I went to get cookies and the oven got too hot,” Her voice was sarcastic and up close, they could make out a blaster shot in her shoulder.

“That definitely happened, because that’s why you needed knives,” Rolling their eyes at each other, Alinta lets the medic work while Anakin leaves with Satine to evaluate damage, feeling anger swell in him.

“I went over to take care of unfinished business and they shot me, so I blew them up-”

“You don’t just blow people up just because they shot at you!”

“Eye for an eye.”

“Alinta that's not how that works.”

“Yes it is, they go pew pew, I go pew pew.”

“Are you delirious?”

“Possibly, but it could either be from the booze or from a concussion when I fell from the sixth floor.”

“Wait what? How do you- nevermind. I feel like I’m talking to a carbon copy of Anakin.”

“Can confirm, Master Kenobi, that spending any amount of unregulated time with Master Skywalker can result in recklessness and lack of danger warnings.”

“See? Ahsoka knows what's up.”

Groaning, Obi-Wan pinches the bridge of his nose, hoping Anakin and Satine come back soon to take care of her.

“You can’t get mad at me, I got key cards to a Sepratist storage facility  _ and  _ the communicators from Elanora to the Bounty Hunters.” Rolling her eyes with a grin, Ahsoka takes the key cards from her as Obi-Wan was distracting himself from her antics.

“Man, you’re a different kind of genius. I see where Weyak gets it from-”

“Whoa, what you mean by that?”

“Aren’t you two family?”

“No, no, no, no- ow!” Flinching when the medic accidentally jabs her with the stitching needle, she still with a pout when he glares at her and goes back to his work. “He’s like my Padawan. We’re not even remotely related by blood.”

“Coulda fooled me, but he's brilliant Alinta,” Then with a wink she begins to walk over to her Master. 

“Almost as brilliant as you.” Leaving Alinta with the medic as Obi-Wan joins her, the Pequirnian can’t help a feeling of loneliness overtake her as she watches everyone group in the distance.

Her comm dings, and opening it up, the loneliness vanishes as soon as it appears and a giant smile overtakes her.

“ _ You blew up a building without me. I’m hurt, _ ” Weyak says, feigning hurt with a hand on his forehead. Smiling, she can’t help but laugh with her entire body.

“ _ Don’t worry, it wasn’t anything special. No fireworks or color flames. _ ”

“ _ Wow, sounds like a bust for you. You coming back soon? I can’t eat all these rations alone. _ ” He holds up Pequirnian military rations and she couldn’t help but snort at the pastel colors in his hand.

“ _ How the fuck did you even get that many? I thought I banned you from eating them since you stole a quarter of the First’s. _ ” He freezes then suddenly says something about Cody needing him and hangs up the call, warming Alinta’s heart.  
  


Alinta was quite happy being back on the cruiser with Weyak by her side. Her and Anakin had been somewhat distant due to her sporadic raid of the Hunters several nights prior, and due to molting and her healing shoulder, she’s been mainly bedridden most of their flight, so that prevents them discussing what went down.

Weyak had already finished his molt, so Ahsoka had offered to watch over his training while Alinta was resting, which was much appreciated as Anakin and Obi-Wan were dealing with missions assigned to them by the Council.

As a result, Alinta has ended up being Captain Rex’s personal counselor as he has discovered the feeling of jealousy. 

“I know he’s just training with her and really I shouldn’t even be seeing my superior officer like this but-”

“Rex, buddy, chill. You’re a living being and we catch feelings.” Alinta was doing some paperwork as Rex sat on her bed. He was usually here during his freetime, venting to Alinta and asking for her advice on his feelings for the commander. It was only strange to her because aside from his short time on Pequirn, the two never really spoke, but seemed to have this unique bond that doesn’t need constant talking to strengthen.

Or at least, two-sided talking.

“I know but it still doesn’t justify me liking my generals Padawan.” Hanging his head, Rex slumps a little bit as he gets frustrated with himself. Setting her work aside, Alinta goes over to sit next to him, rubbing his back soothingly.

“It’s tough, don’t get me wrong, but you just have to keep in mind Weyak won’t see her like that, and she’s only got eyes for you, whether she’ll admit to it or not.” Realizing the time the two begrudgingly get up and Alinta hands Rex his helmet, soft smile gracing her face.

“Once you find a way to come to terms with your feelings, then we can figure out how to deal with that green demon showing it’s head, because to be quite frank, jealousy doesn’t suit you Captain.” He grins at her before his comm beeps angrily at him, telling him it’s time to get a move on. Patting him on the back, he leaves without needing to say goodbye, because they both know he’ll be back in a few hours with more grievances about her apprentice stealing the Togruta’s attention from him.

Just as the thought leaves her mind, said apprentice comes skipping in, small parcel in his hands.

“ _ Hyuk sent us some stuff since we missed the harvest I- hey! _ ” Snatching the package from him, the snorts as he pouts at his missing box just to give it back to him, knowing he loves opening boxes.

“ _ You’re an actual child, Weyak, _ ” She was laughing until she sensed someone at the door, and noticing a small blur of black and wine, she instantly knew who it was.

He can wait, this is her time with Weyak.

Searching through, she finds the small chip she was waiting for and takes it out, slipping it into her blouse pocket as Weyak pulls out fruits, breads, and flowers happily.

“ _ Man, this stuff gets better every year. _ ”

“ _ Nah, you’ve just never had the harvest at the capital. If you thought Uthen went all out, you haven’t seen us. _ ” Eyes sparkling at the thought, Weyak stuffs his mouth with a small slice of bread and smiles broadly.

“ _ This is amazing. I didn’t think it could taste better and here it is. _ ” Laughing loudly, Alinta packs all the food back into their containers before he could take another slice.

“ _ You need to savor it. I can’t make more while we’re on the cruiser, so you can’t eat all of it now. _ ”

“ _ But- _ ”

“ _ No buts. Now, head back to the bridge before Ahsoka wrings you a new one, you have mind training, remember?” _

_ “Yeah yeah. I got it,”  _ Grumbling, he dusts his pants off before getting up, eyes still sparkling.

_ “It’ll get better,” _ He says to her quietly without any context before heading to meet up with Ahsoka. Shaking her head with a smile, Alinta files it away for later before struggling to get back to her feet to go to her desk.

“Stupid molt, stupid season,” She grumbles, trying to find her footing. 

Not realizing Rex had left a patch of grease from his time there, she confidently places her foot down only to feel it slip out from under her. Alinta squeezes her eyes shut and braces for the rough impact, but after a moment, it never came. Opening her eyes slowly, she looks around and sees Anakin’s concerned face above her, making her heart skip.

“For such a skilled fighter, you sure struggle with keeping balance.”

“Oh shut up,” She lets the Jedi gently help her into her chair and when they both hear her door close, he wraps her in a hug from behind and presses a kiss into her forehead.

“I don’t have long before I have to head out again.” His voice was soft and scratchy, probably from yelling on the battlefield so much. 

“Oh.”

“But I need to know what happened in Mandalore, Ali? You don’t just start blowing up buildings and killing people for no reason.” Pretending to be focused on her paperwork, Alinta stiffens up and tries to ignore the question. 

“Ali, please, I gave you some time to think but we need to know what actually happened.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Sighing, Anakin lets her go and runs a hand through his hair.

“You’re so damn stubborn,” Calming himself down, he cracks his knuckles as he observes her papers. “We’ll be at Coruscant soon.”

“Okay.”

Getting frustrated, Anakin looks around and notices his side of her bed was still rumpled and that she had pillows with her arm and leg imprints on them. He was kicked out ever since they got back and he’s been on the battlefield constantly. Anakin just wished they’d be able to spend a day without  _ anything  _ to bother them.

“Can I come back?” He notices how she stills for a second, and catches the small nod. It raises his hopes a little. Quickly placing a kiss on her head, he walks out to head to the hangar, feeling like he should’ve told her something.

Alinta stared at her paper for another few minutes, the loneliness seeping back into her heart once again. Although she was used to how it felt, it hasn’t tainted her heart like this in quite some time and made her question why she felt this way.

Deciding to look back at the files Hyuk sent, Alinta plays some of her audio files softly as she reluctantly reviews the documents, ignoring the throbbing pain under her skin and in her abdomen. 

Keeping an ear for the door, she looks over the medical forms and when reaching a certain portion that was bolded and in bright colors, she felt her eyes suddenly swell with tears. Alinta told herself it should’ve been expected, that it wasn’t feasible in the first place, but it still stings.

Deciding enough was enough, she turns off the screen and stumbles back to her bed. Grasping for a pillow, she spoons the faintly scented object and feels some of her pain subside slightly. 

She wanted to be bundled up back at Anakin’s side, but how he reacted after the little mishap on Mandalore made her feel like he was angry and disappointed in her. Alinta wanted to tell him what happened, she really did, but she can’t even bring herself to Weyak all the details, and he’s her confident.

Shivering, she buries her face in the pillow and suddenly becomes hyper aware of the crystal around her neck.

It would be interesting to see what would happen if she took it off, but with how hot her bodies have been burning lately, she’s sure she’d burn a hole through the ship and set off combustibles.

“I just want to be at Coruscant already.” Groaning, Alinta’s about to nod off to sleep when she hears a soft knock at her door.

“Come in.”

It slides open and she instantly senses the comforting presence of Obi-Wan Kenobi, the resident old man of the legion.

“I came in to see how you were doing. Everyone else has seen you but me.” Smiling wearily, Alinta turns around in bed as Obi-Wan occupies the seat at her desk.

“I don’t know how you and Senator Amidalla manage to be around so many politicians for most of the day. I could barely handle a ten minute comm with Duchess Satine and her council.” The two laugh at his jab but it was clear that something was going on. Although it was obvious he had to do more than just a friendly check in, Alinta felt oddly at ease with him, and it made her wonder if thats what made him such a good teacher.

“I know Anakin has already asked, but as a member of the Council, I’m asking you from general to general, not from friend to friend.” Looking her in the eye, the Jedi made sure to keep his voice gentle and not change his tone. “What happened in Mandalore, Alinta?” 

That same question again. It was getting irritating and at that point she was considering making up a story just to get them off her back.

“I’m not talking about it.” Changing her gaze from him, she tenses slightly, wanting to just be alone or with Weyak.

“I hope you don’t mind but I have to start getting ready. We should be at Coruscant soon.” Without so much as a nod, Obi-Wan gets up and leaves the room, dismayed at not having more information.

Alinta was upset, that was an understatement, but looking at the small pile of chips she managed to recover before everything blew up, she slipped one into her screen and pulled up a hologram. 

“ _ Log one of twelve. Topic: the Great War, _ ” A soft feminine voice says in Malikun as the body materializes.

“ _ I am Princess Elanora Ren Hulet, heir to the Malikun throne, and servant of The Brother. If you are receiving these logs, you have been tasked with aiding our cause and ending the war between Malik and Pequirn, as well as helping me kill Alinta Jara and her apprentice, Weyak Intom. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for lack of updates as I’ve hit a big block in my writing.  
> This chapter has been extended as what I’ve got so far isn’t enough for its own chapter.  
> Due to the block, the story will go on hiatus for a while


	13. Flashpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t like this Anakin. This is your craziest idea yet.”
> 
> “But you never like my ideas, so when is that different?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some events will be out of airing order of the show to better coincide with plot.

“ _You know, I’ve never seen you wear yellow. It looks nice on you.”_

_Anakin stood in the doorway of Alinta’s guest room with a big soft smile on his face and his arms crossed gently over his chest._

_Alinta was on a diplomatic mission for the Republic, and Anakin was assigned as her guard, allowing them time to spend together without needing to be so formal._

_“You’re giving me another reason to love that color, love.”_

_Today, Anakin was planning on surprising Alinta, and asked her to dress somewhat nicely, however, he didn’t expect her to choose something in his favorite color, much less something as formal as she did. What the Jedi didn’t know is that she panicked and picked the only dress she had that wasn’t a full length gown. It was a rich yellow that matched the ends of her hair, reaching the middle of her thighs with a somewhat shallow neckline held up by capped sleeves._

_Both their hearts fluttered at seeing the softness in both of their usually stoney eyes, and it made them feel like teenagers again, not war hardened adults._

_Looking over the dress again, Anakin can’t help but broaden his smile._

_“I should stop calling you fireball and call you princess, because you seriously look like one.” Walking into the room and towards where she sat on the bed, putting her shoes on, Anakin stops when she gets up and practically skips to meet him in the middle._

_“If I’m your princess, then you’re my prince,” She says giddy with flushed cheeks and wraps her arms around his neck. He smiles and softly touches the tips of their noses, noticing how lost she was in his eyes causing him to laugh slightly._

_“No, my love, I’m more of your knight in not so shining armor.” Giggling at his reference to his dark robes, she kisses him sweetly and quickly before intertwining their hands._

_“So where are we going?”_

_“Somewhere I don’t think you’ve been before.”_

Alinta woke up expecting her bed to be empty, and she was right, as usual. Her bed had been empty for two weeks now, and although she knew why and understood it, it didn’t stop the burn in her heart.

Anakin had been away at the front for quite some time, and she hasn’t heard from him since he deployed. It didn’t help when the Senate was constantly buzzing with news about the young general and his commander changing the tides of the war and his teacher doing just as much with him. It left the place in her chest that he usually warmed through hard and cold, and it was starting to become obvious through Weyak’s training.

The Jedi Counsel had allowed Alinta to use their training grounds to work with Weyak if in return, should she be needed, she would come fight for them without hesitation. As drastic as it may sound, it was a fair trade off, as the Temple was not really meant for those not Force sensitive, but then again, Alinta and Weyak weren’t quite Force sensitive, nor were they completely oblivious to it despite having high midichlorian counts.

She was thoroughly distracted, however, when the younglings came to watch their training sessions. The Jedi Masters thought it would be educational for them to learn about different forms of training, and their faces when Alinta was teaching pyromancy to Weyak always lightened her heart because she knew that innocence would be torn from them soon.

It was tragic, to say the least, but Alinta knew once this war was over, at least they would be safe from the same fate her childhood, as well as Ahsoka’s, Anakin’s, and Weyak’s had faced.

Although Alinta hadn’t slept much, she was still significantly more agile than Weyak, who became one of the fastest fire slingers she knew, and was easily avoiding the plumes of orange plasma he was launching at her.

She knew without a doubt Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had broken through the barrier that was preventing Weyak from being able to stabilize himself, and now that it was gone, he was catching up fast, and was even able to make his fire hotter than normal, something only a rare few could do without, as Alinta liked to call it, divine intervention. She wasn’t ashamed to admit that without the relic, she wouldn’t have her white flame and would never be able to go above standard heat like Weyak, but it didn’t stop the small flare of envy every time she noticed it.

“Alright, take a break, then we’ll try again.” It felt good to be out of the dresses she used for the Senate and into her more, revealing, clothes that she only uses for training. She could feel the eyes of the younglings who sat at one edge of the training field watching in awe.

She feels the back of her neck tingle suddenly and lets the sudden jolt in her nerves take over, sending her to the ground in a roll with time to spare as an orange fireball cascades by her into the wall. Alinta rolls into a crouch, keeping her center of gravity low.

Spinning on the balls of her feet, Alinta feels a satisfied smirk mark her face when she sees Weyak’s look of frustration

“ _Now you’re learning_ ,” She remarks positively as she lets her nerves take control once again and flips herself onto her hands, thanking her common sense to rebuild her upper body strength after her encounter with Grievous.

This time, instead of a big plume, Weyak had sent a smaller, but almost weapon like line of his flames to attack her legs, mainly her ankles. The point of the lesson was learning to take down enemies bigger than you from a distance, and although Alinta was shorter than him, she outweighed him significantly, both in muscle and experience. 

Alinta suddenly pushes off the ground and lands neatly on her bare feet only to dart at the young man infront of her. He immediately gets ready when someone speaks up.

“Lady Jara, the Jedi Counsel has requested you and your apprentices’ presence immediately.” The attendant's voice scares Weyak and gives Alinta the opportunity to pin Weyak to the ground, almost knocking the wind out of him.

“Lady Jara? Did you hear me?” The attendant asks as the younglings are ushered back inside.

“Yes. We’re coming. _Weyak, put your shoes on so we don’t track dirt inside. It’s bad enough we can’t clean up._ ” Groaning at Alinta’s motherly tone, he slips his training boots back on and throws a thin robe over him to look somewhat decent, unlike his master who only slid her own pair of boots on, and decided not to cover herself. He did agree with her philosophy of ‘if you got it, flaunt it,’ but it never seemed to come into effect at appropriate times.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka, but more like Anakin and Obi-Wan, stood side by side in front of the Counsel as they received their briefing, not ready for the doors to open suddenly.

“You called?” The familiar voice of Alinta rang out and from how tired she sounded, Anakin knew she was in the middle of training, and he wanted to hide away. Despite the fact he only just arrived in Coruscant that morning, he didn’t tell Alinta he was coming back, as he wanted to surprise her later that night, but his duties called, so here he was, feeling the burning gaze of his lover incinerate holes into the back of his head.

“Yes we did General Jara. We apologize for getting you at an,” Taking a glance at Alinta’s attire, Plo-Kloon coughs slightly, making Anakin more nervous to look at her. “Awkward time.”

“It is alright, Master Plo-Kloon. War time does not afford all of us the luxury of time.” She takes her spot to the right of Anakin with Weyak and Obi-Wan between them. It makes it so all Anakin could see is her lone horn and mop of dreadlocks.

“As I was saying. We do not know much about the Citadel, with what we do know coming from Archive blueprints. Due to the nature of Lola Sayu, Jara, Intom, you two will be needed to help keep any sort of magma at bay while the extraction group enters the Citadel.” Weyak pales at the words while Alinta nods, listening to whatever Weyak is saying under his breath and replying in their native language.

“Is there a problem, general?” Windu asks while narrowing his eyes.

“Not so much with me, but Weyak has no control over molten rock. He will only be able to deal with the plasma-”

“Well shouldn't you be able to teach him?”

“No, I can’t.” Everyone aside from the council members freeze at Alinta’s short tone. It was rare when someone spoke up against a member of the council, much less Master Yoda’s second. “Magmas and plasma control is a genetic ability. If I say he cannot do something, it’s not because I haven’t taught him, it’s because he physically cannot do it.”

Windu stares at Alinta with steely eyes before grinning ever so slightly.

“You have as much guts as Skywalker. Good thing, as you’ll need them at the Citadel. We will adjourn to keep everyone from knowing the plan should something happen. Master Plo-Kloon, Master Kenobi, I trust you to debrief General Jara and Commander Intom on specifics.” Nodding, the small group leave to go to the hangar, obviously sensing the tension between Anakin and Alinta who stayed on opposite sides of the group.

Deciding to capitalize on the chaos, Obi-Wan pulls Plo-Kloon aside and turns to Anakin.

“We’re going to brief Cody and Rex. Anakin, I’m trusting you to make sure Alinta and Weyak are up to speed.”

“But-”

The duo walks off, leaving Anakin flustered with a peeved Alinta. Ahsoka and Weyak group together awkwardly as they wait for Alinta to explode, both anxious and excited for the drama.

“Care to explain?” She asks darkly and without even thinking, he gives her his signature cocky half smile and starts to walk again.

“Think of it as payback for your little stunt.” He hears her growl at him and expects to be incinerated on the spot but is surprised to find her right at his side with thankful yet angry eyes.   
  
His eyes dart down quickly and he has to advert them just as fast to keep his mind on track; save for her chest, feet, and pelvis, Alinta had every inch of skin exposed and glistening slightly golden. It was clear she wasn’t letting politics get to her exercise, because she was still in top shape and had amazing muscle definition that even rivaled Anakin’s.  
  
Or almost did, anyway.

“At least I said something about it. You’re not off the hook for this.” He expects an angry lecture when they’re able to have a few minutes alone, but as of right now, he’s whole and isn’t burned.

“Alright, but back to the mission. You and Weyak will be what mainly consists of the infiltration team. We’re still working out the exact plan to even get on and off the planet's surface. Once we’re in you’ll have to meet up with my team to escape.”

“Who are we even saving? Are they important enough for me to risk my neck for them?”

“Master Piell. He apparently memorized a set of coordinates for a hyperspace lane that goes right into not only the Republic, but also the Separatists.” Alinta whistles as they approach the group in the hangar who were discussing infiltration methods.

“Yeah, I can see how that would be important.”

“Good timing Anakin,” Obi-Wan nods to Alinta as they examine a diagram of the Citadel and the ship.

“Our main problem is the lifesign sensors. Even if we disguise ourselves as cargo, any sort of heat will trigger the alarms.” The Jedi Masters eyes flicker towards the Pequirnian’s, and although Alinta felt slightly embarrassed that they were hindering the operation, it was mainly overshadowed by the fear of how they would quell her heat. 

It was possible that not only would it be excruciating, but it could possibly kill her.

They all pondered for a while before Anakin’s eyes lit up mischievously.

“I have an idea. Meet me back here in an hour. Rex, get Alinta acquainted with your men and the indepth plan in case she has to take over for me.” Nodding and ignoring the concerned protest from his master, Anakin starts to dart off when Ahsoka stands in front of him with her arms crossed.

“What about me, Master? Would I not take charge?”

“You’re not coming, Snips. It’s too dangerous.”

“What do you mean, I’m not coming? Weyak is going-”

“And he can survive in the planet's environment easily and is level headed. He’s ready, you’re not.”

“So just don’t trust me, that’s it.”

“No, Ahsoka. That’s not it. That place was made to hold Jedi gone rogue. You’re a padawan, and if you get trapped in that place-”

“I can handle myself.”

“I’m not saying you can’t.”

“That’s enough. Ahsoka, Anakin said no, and as his student you have to respect that decision,” Anakin was thankful for Alinta’s intervention but could feel his pupil seething, even if she didn’t show it.

When everyone convened again, they all felt the nervous air as they looked at Anakin’s Great Idea.

“Freezing ourselves in carbonite?” Obi-Wan asks speculatively as he eyes the slabs of carbonite.

“Yes. It’ll slow our heart down and drop our temperatures enough for us to go by without any issues.”

“I don’t like this Anakin. This is your craziest idea yet.”

“But you never like my ideas, so when is that different?”

“Well this one could kill some of the most important members of your team.”

Oh.

Yeah.

He wasn’t gonna lie, he kinda forgot Alinta and Weyak weren’t like them.

“I don’t know how this will affect us,” Alinta says with an unsure tone, keeping Weyak close to her subconsciously and sticking to Anakin’s side.

“ _Well, is it instant or gradual?_ ” Weyak’s sudden question made her think, and it made her forget to translate.

“Basic, please?” Anakin asks as he tries not to smile when he notices Alinta basically clinging to him.

“Oh, yeah, he asked if it was instant freezing or gradual.”

“Instant.”

“ _Then it should be okay if we’re not in there too long. It won’t give our bodies a chance to drop too far.”_ Alinta translates and although some of the worry was lifted from the room, a good chunk still stayed. After an excruciating moment of everyone mumbling to each other about their concerns, Rex finally raises his hands in defeat.

“Alright, I’ll go first since none of you want to,” Rex finally says after no one volunteers to go first and clambers into the recessed pit that was glowing a sickly yellow. Begrudgingly, everyone follows suit but something catches Weyak’s eye as he climbs down.

Dipping below the rim, was a string of beads and the trademark striped jekku of a togruta.

Not wanting to cause alarm, he bites his lip and finishes climbing down, nervously looking up.

“Alright R2, everyone’s in!” He heard Skywalker call and before he knew it, there was a hissing and his body started to convulse in pain as ice cold liquid was sprayed onto him. Weyak just in time to see the carbonite coming down and rights himself just in time as the world turns black.


	14. Ice In My Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To clear your confusion, if you wanted me on top of you, all you had to do was ask.”
> 
> “You’re a little shit sometimes.”

It felt like no time had passed at all from when they were frozen to when they were thawed, and from the fact that they were safely on Lola Sayu, Anakin could assume it went well.

That is until shouting from down the line and two distinct thuds grabbed his attention and made him and Obi-Wan sprint down to where the commotion was.

There, he found Rex and Cody supporting Alinta and Weyak, who not surprisingly, had an adverse reaction to the freezing.

“They’re not fully awake yet General, but once we get them moving I think they’ll be fine,” Nodding at Rex’s observations, he almost doesn’t comprehend the person who joins his side as they discuss who will take them.

“Hey Master.”

“Hey Ahsoka- wait, Ahsoka? What are you doing here?” His head snaps around to look at her and all she does is give him a satisfied smirk.

“Ahsoka’s here? Well, like master, like pupil, it seems your ‘do as I say, not as I do,’ teaching method isn’t working.” Rolling his eyes, Anakin transfers Alinta to himself so Rex can take their packs, and he makes sure to keep her head comfortably on his shoulder.

“Well, for your information, Master, Master Plo-Kloon personally assigned me to the mission.”

“He did, did he?” Raising his eyebrow, he quickly glances towards Obi-Wan who looks just as surprised as him, then looks back to Ahsoka. “Then he’s briefed you on the full plan then.” He gestures for everyone to start moving and the group begins to head towards the entry point.

When the group finally arrived, the heat from the lava oozing next to them was enough to finish waking up Alinta and Weyak, although it still left them somewhat groggy.

“I swear, next time you want us in carbonite, I’m burning the machine down,” Alinta winces, obviously plagued by a massive headache. She shoots a glance at Ahsoka, but from Anakin’s face, takes the hint not to ask. Then, as Anakin eases her onto her two feet, she notices the wall, then the lake, and raises an eyebrow.

“Your plan to get up there?” She asks them as she takes off the excess fabric from her arm wraps and wraps them around her palms, probably to increase friction should they need to free climb it. Weyak starts to do the same thing as they eye the wall.

“We can’t use jetpacks. We’ll be spotted instantly,” Rex says as he analyzes the entry point.

“What about the old fashioned way? We could repel ourselves up there.” Obi-Wan notices a small bubble blooming in the lake next to him and before he has time to react, it pops, sending a spray of magma to him. Instead of landing on him however, it freezes mid air and gracefully reverses its course back into the lake, with only Alinta nodding to him.

“There’s mines covering the wall. If our hooks hit one of them, it’ll be over.” Making sure his pack was secure, Rex motions for the rest of the troops to follow his lead. “We’ll have to free climb it.”

“ _ I bet I could beat you to the top, _ ” Weyak says defiantly as he starts to head to the front of the group. Alinta rolls her eyes and jogs to catch up with him, leaving the Jedi behind.

“ _ Not in your wildest dreams kid. _ ”

“I see those two are feeling better,” Obi-Wan notes, noticing the very faint smile on Anakin’s face as he watches Alinta. 

“Good thing. If anyone can help bail us out if this operation goes south, it’s those two.”

“From the looks of it, I’d say they’re a better duo than we ever were.”

“With all due respect, Master, we weren’t exactly the most orthodox pair.”

“Neither are you and Ahsoka.”

When they reached the wall, they noticed Weyak and Alinta were already ways up and reaching the first row of mines.

“Be careful! The wall is pretty smooth!” They heard her yell before words were exchanged between her and Weyak. Taking heed to their words, everyone carefully starts to scale the wall.

Anakin and Obi-Wan kept a close eye on Ahsoka, who was trying not to draw attention to herself.

“We have a problem!” Alinta yells from right below the platform with Weyak beside her. Worried, the trio climb up faster as everyone else stills in place.

“What’s wrong?” Anakin asks her and he nearly swears at her when the duo push the Jedi under the platform, the only thing keeping them in place is their fingers holding onto a ledge on the platform's side.

“The doors have shields and there's a routine patrol. Weyak and I are too bulky to fit in the vent.”

“How are we supposed to get in? If we disable the shield our normal way it will certainly set off alarms.” They were about to keep pondering when Ahsoka suddenly flips herself onto the platform and jumps towards the vent. 

While they waited for Ahsoka, Alinta noticed Anakin’s apprehension about going in, and hiding her movement as repositioning, she gave Anakin's hand a reassuring brush and a promising look.

The door is disabled and slides open, alerting them it was safe to enter, but as they started to climb up, a gust of wind shook them all to the core, and knocked someone off below. They hear yelling and shouting and the loud buzz of a mine going off, and everyone’s demeanor suddenly changes.

This is no longer a covert mission. The enemy knows they're there now, so their goal has become get everyone out as alive as possible.

“Get moving! We need to get in and find Master Piell!” Alinta helps clones up as Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and those that were already up on the platform clear the hallway. Weyak had two pistols armed and covered her back, mind focused and centered.

One thing Alinta liked about fighting with Weyak is that although they’re both quiet, they’ve come to understand each other’s fighting styles to the point of not needing communication; Weyak preferred firearms and long distance combat while Alinta was more of a hand-to-hand, up close and personal kind of fighter. In moments like this, she missed her stolen saber, but the pleasant burn in her hand when she used the relic’s abilities almost gave her as much satisfaction.

When everyone was inside, Alinta’s hands covered themselves in her silvery flames as she took her position next to Anakin. They were checking maps with their surroundings when Rex yelled at them.

“The walls are electrified! Move out of the way!” Without thinking, Alinta grabs the front of Anakin’s robes and pulls him into the little alcove on the right side of the hallway while Obi-Wan yanks Ahsoka and Weyak into another hallway a little bit behind him. 

As the static-y sound approached rapidly, she felt Anakin smirk above her and didn't quite comprehend why.

“To clear your confusion,” He says lowly, “If you wanted me on top of you, all you had to do was ask.” They freeze when the purple wall passes by them but they breathe in relief when it doesn’t affect them. Once it’s gone she shoves him back into the hallway with a flushed face and notices him biting his lip to stop from laughing.

“You’re a little shit sometimes,” She snaps at him but when she turns her head, she notices a limp body on the floor further up the hall.

“We lost another,” A troop from near the body recalls and she could see the visible anger on everyone’s faces.

“ _ Weyak? _ ” She calls nervously, but breathes a sigh of relief when he pops out from behind Ahsoka.

“Let’s keep going, the more we stay moving the harder it’ll be to catch us.” They all follow Obi-Wan’s lead as they navigate through the hallways and check their possible cells. There was an anxious air to the group as their chances of finding Even Piell got significantly lower with every empty room, and right before they turned into a different hallway, a loud screeching noise blasted into the corridor, sending the Pequirnian’s to their feet and the Jedi about to crumble.

Someone started to speak over the loudspeakers but Alinta couldn’t hear it over the blasted screech. It felt like her ears were ruptering and she was about to risk all their lives to take out the speaker when the sound stopped. About to breathe a sigh of relief, she freezes when she hears the clanking of droids and notices everything metal floating to the ceiling, including Anakin (which she shouldn’t find funny considering their situation, but still did), and her and Weyak’s necklaces.

The necklaces.

Eyes widened in panic, she grapples at the gem and tries to slip it off, not wanting to risk anything.

“ _ Weyak, get that crystal off the chain and into your hand now! _ ” She orders but is temporarily distracted when the sound of volts charging the air fills the room and Anakin’s sounds of pain break her heart. However, the timing of everything snapped her concentration in half without her even realizing it.

Droids surround them on every side and she knows they’re defenseless saved for if Alinta can time everything right-

The chain somehow slipped off her head without catching on her horn or hair and it made Alinta curse herself out for not funding the research for body mods. 

Apparently everyone else saw it come off and they all froze, expecting something to happen, but when nothing did for a minute, they thought she was just used to the climate. 

How wrong they were, as the moment everyone let their guard down, her body started to convulse in pain, as if she had demons inside her that needed to be expelled. It was like she was encased in ice and needed to break free, so without thinking, she released all the pent up heat through her hands in blinding pillars of flames, with the only thing on her mind being to melt the ice.

The ice felt worse than water in a wound. It felt worse than losing her eye, and it felt so much worse than losing a horn. Her muscles felt like they were being ripped and restitched together over and over again, her organs felt like they were rearranging themselves, disconnecting from each other and reconnecting with an organ they shouldn’t be. She was surprised she wasn’t screaming, or maybe she was and just couldn’t hear herself.

“ _ Alinta! Calm down! _ ” She thought she heard Weyak through the mess of it all, but the ice on her skin was still there, and it was seeping into her bones. She heard things break, wires melt, and the smell of superheating metal was becoming pungent.

“Get that crystal on her before she takes this whole place down!” Alinta felt the familiar faintly calloused hands of Weyak on her before the ice disappeared and she gasped for breath. Anakin and Weyak gently help her up as the group keeps moving.

“I’m sorry but we have to keep moving.” Anakin wanted to say more but shook her head.

“It’s alright. If I was in your shoes I would’ve left me behind.” The Jedi shakes his head as they help her regain her footing.

“We don’t leave anyone behind if we can help it.”

“ _ I think today will be special circumstances _ .” Weyak’s statement was solemn, and although she knew he was right, she couldn’t bear to bring the solemn truth to her lover, as in the end, it might be one of them that ends up being left behind.


	15. Hidden Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then I’d have to say yes, but I want to do it officially.”
> 
> “By whose traditions?”
> 
> “Both of ours.”
> 
> “I can agree with that.”

The team reached Even Piell’s cell without any problems, leaving Alinta and Weyak to guard the door. They listen to the conversation, hearing something about not having the full coordinates and the other half with his captain, Alinta’s hearing still fuzzy from the audio attack earlier.

“ _ I can’t believe we’re helping them when we could be sitting in on an infrastructure meeting for the southern hemisphere, _ ” Weyak groans, impatiently leaning on the wall.

“Alinta, Weyak,” Anakin greets as the rustling inside indicates they’ll be moving on soon. “I hate to do this to you two, but you’ll need to come up with a new exit strategy.” The both of them groan but Alinta recovers quickly, shortening her hair and stretching her arms again.

“Yep, we’ll try,” She assures with a grumble just as Obi-Wan comes out with Piell and the rest of their squad.

“Let’s get going,” He instructs them and the Pequrnian’s make way for them as they start to run down the hall, Rex and Cody shooting cameras as they went.

“I didn’t know you had those on your squad now, Kenobi,” Piell notes to him as they run to the holding cell, gesturing to the two in the back.

“I’m not sure what you mean by that Master Piell,” He was somewhat curt, unsure how to take the Jedi Masters comments.

“I’ve worked with them before, Master Kenobi. I, myself, find missions run more smoothly with them, but my captain on the other hand,” Piell sucks hair through his teeth to emphasize his point. “He is not a fan of how they work, especially that Jara.”

“You’ve met before?”

“Countless times when you or Skywalker has been unavailable to escort her. She has quite the mind on her.”

“I’d have to agree, but she’s only here for this rescue mission.”

“Then it should go smoothly if her and Tarkin don’t but heads.” The two can’t help the chuckle that rumbles through the little circle at the thought of Alinta and Tarkin fighting over something small. It carried them to the holding cell where they all went dead silent as Anakin felt the door. When he sensed something behind it, he ignited his saber and a drone screech could be heard from the otherside.

When the door slides open, Ahsoka rolls in and kills the rest of the droids, freeing up the space for Alinta to press her hand on the wall and sweep a thin, hot wave of flames, killing the cameras and any mics that might be in there.

“General Piell, I never thought I’d see you again, or anyone else besides the crew.” A thin, middle aged man in a captains uniform stood up and smiled at them with an insincere smile, his charade faltering when his eyes landed on Alinta.

“Captain Tarkin, good to see you’re alive,” Piell gestures to the Jedi coming in and the Pequirnian’s illuminating the corner. “This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and-”

“Alinta Jara, yes. I know who she is.” He spat her name out like it was venom and Obi-Wan noticed Anakin’s hand tightening into a fist at his side. 

“Now that you found us, how are you getting us out?” Tarkin had an ego,that much was certain, but his skepticism made it easy to see why Piell trusted him. Alinta, however, wouldn’t take her eyes off him, and not in the same way as with Anakin. Her eyes burned with distrust and anger and the clones were expecting a mini soap opera to break out sometime soon.

“They’ve locked this prison down and probably have at least ten superdroid squadrons on their way. It’s suicide to try and get out.”

“That’s why we’ll be splitting up,” Obi-Wan shuts him down before Alinta could snap at him, noticing the tension between the two. “My team will create a diversion, while Anakin sneaks the rest out, and we’ll have you two split into each group, that way both sides of the information can’t be together if one of us is captured.”

“General Kenobi,” Tarkin interjects arrogantly, taking pride in the miffed look on Alinta’s face, “We should stick together instead of splitting up. We’d have a better fighting chance if we’re one large group.”

“Not in this situation we don’t,” Obi-Wan snaps ever so slightly, turning to head out the door with his group. Before things become volatile, Piell steps between the two, instantly deciding the teams.

“Obi-Wan has a point, Tarkin. I’ll go with him, you go with Skywalker.” Piell looked smug as Tarking struggled to respond, following him out the door. 

Weyak looks to Alinta for a clue as to who to go with.

“ _ Go with Obi-Wan, kid. Tarkin is a little too strong of a personality for you to handle just yet, _ ” Nodding, he follows her instructions and runs after his group while switching attachments on his gun.

“So that leaves us,” Anakin notes, not happy with how many strong personalities are in his group.

“Master, we should get going,” Ahsoka urges, unsure of how to approach Alinta.

“Yes, we should. Alinta, cover the back, Ahsoka, I want you in the middle. Rex, I want you to cover me while I try to find the route.” Nodding, they all get into a vague formation with Tarkin and the rest of his officers in the center.

They dash out, the clones taking care of droids in front as Alinta keeps her eye on their back, welding shut any doors they pass through and know they won’t have to go back through. It was silent save for some chatter between Anakin and Rex, but it wasn’t enough to distract her from glaring at the captain.

They suddenly still and Alinta readies herself in case there are oncoming droids. She hears the sound of Anakin cutting through concrete and starts pushing crewmates to him.

“Let’s go, everybody in!” He tells them as Ahsoka leaps through first to scout ahead and the ship's crew follow suit, then the clones and Anakin and Alinta.

“Ladies first,” He jokes, earning a sarcastic eyelash flutter from her before she steps through the hole, pushing Tarkin to keep moving. Anakin follows him as Alinta helps the two clones reseal the hole, and she hears confirmation that the distraction worked, as well as Tarkin and Anakin talking quietly amongst themselves. The Jedi starts to move to catch up with Ahsoka when they both hear his rather loud statement.

“I reserve my trust for those that take action and don’t associate themselves with those of a more,  _ barbaric _ mindset, General Skywalker.” He looks directly at Alinta when he spits the last line, a snarl appearing on her face.

“Let me reiterate something then,” Anakin snaps, “We rescued you.  _ All  _ of us rescued, you, and I reserve my trust for those that know gratitude, Captain Tarkin.” He gestures for Alinta to join him upfront and she happily walks ahead, shoving past Tarkin who glares at the both of them now.

“Will you be alright with him?” He whispers to her as they start to head down the passage. Although there were lava sprays and geysers’ every so often, Alinta manages to redirect the spray, much to the gratitude of the clones. It didn’t take up a lot of her focus, but she wishes it did.

“Who knows,” She sighs, massaging her bicep, “As long as he doesn’t try something, I should be fine.” He nods and gives her a little reassuring smile, nudging her shoulder.

“You’ll be fine. If anyone can put up with an ego like that and still kick ass, it’s you,” His words make her snort, but she smiles nonetheless.

“Narrow up ahead!” Ahsoka calls before she retreats back to fall in line.

They had all agreed that in narrower passages, a single file behind Alinta was their best bet at safely crossing, much to the grievance of Tarkin. It made it easier for her to deflect any spatter from the pits below, and if droids were waiting for them, Alinta could always shield them for a moment.

As they walk, Anakin contacts R2 about the shuttle, but she tuned it out, more focused on making sure her footing was right. As they went deeper in and the heat rises significantly, Alinta decides to keep the pendant safe and pockets it, feeling the natural heat of the underground tunnels embrace her.

“Did you really have to do that?” Anakin hisses, not prepared for the heatwave that came off her.

“I have to wear a heavy duty shit when we reach the pipeline, so let me enjoy this,” Ahsoka and Anakin laugh at her tone but a groan in the back makes her grit her teeth.

“You’re insufferable, Jara. I don’t understand how the Republic finds you an ally,” Tarkin’s sneer was as evident as Alinta’s hair, and it took all her strength not to turn around and throw him into the lake.

“Maybe it’s because of my dazzling personality,” She almost had as much sarcasm as Obi-Wan. “But most likely it’s my competence on the battlefield, because unlike some people, I don’t hide behind machinery a million kliks in the air.” The silence after that told her he was done talking and she stopped right before the opening to a wider stretch of tunnel.

“Wide!” She calls and everyone goes back to being in two’s after entering, leaving the feeling of Tarkin’s sneer on her back.

Alinta gestures for everyone to keep going ahead of her with Ahsoka leading. She hears the whir of something airborne and in a blink, she sees a security drone appear only for Anakin to drop down and slice it in half.

“Nice cut,” She jokes, earning a smirk from the Jedi as they start to make their way to the group.

“I want to test something,” Alinta murmurs to him and pulls his ear down to whisper something to him. His face lights up in curiosity and he nods, not wanting to alert the clones ahead of him. 

When she let’s go of his ear, Anakin starts to work his way up to Ahsoka’s position, leaving Alinta alone in the back. 

It gave her a moment to collect her thoughts and thoroughly analyze the situation. It also brings a few major things to her attention: Ahsoka has most likely lied to Anakin, as there is a cluelessness about her that only comes with lack of information, Tarkin still believes she’s a barbarian all because of how she keeps her hair and talks about the battlefield, and Anakin was struggling to function with her, Ahsoka, and Tarkin in the same group while they’re in a high security area. It was chaotic, but all she could hope for was that Weyak was in better shape than she was.

Anakin came back not a moment later and the two walked back the way they came, scanning their surroundings for droids.

“Are you still mad at me?” He finally asks once they were a good deal away from other ears. Anakin looked like a kicked puppy as he waited for Alinta’s response, who sighs at his antics.

“No, but I’m still upset,” She punches him in the shoulder hard enough to get her point across but not hard enough to do damage. “You had me worried Ani, and I mean seriously worried.”

“I’m sorry love,” His metal hand intertwined with hers as they spun where they stood to look at their surroundings. “But I couldn’t get a moment alone to send a comm.” 

She understood it, but it didn’t stop the pang of hurt she felt. Alinta fingers the pendent in her pocket and quickly slips the crystal under a strap on her arm so it made contact with her skin. 

When they don’t see anything for a moment, Alinta turns and grabs Anakin’s robes, pulling him into an emotional yet rough kiss. He sighs happily against her, but before he can return it, she bites his lip harshly. It makes him flinch back and stare at her in shock.

“That was for not even telling me where you were being deployed to,” Her voice was tight before she grabbed both of his cheeks and kissed him again, this time it was softer and held more meaning. 

There was also no bite.

“And that was for coming back home.” Her voice was wavering against his lips and he doesn’t doubt that the last few weeks were emotional for her. They were for him too, as he didn’t know if he’d be able to go back at all.

The moment was ruined when they heard the sound of superdroids and commander droids.

“Get into position, I can hold them for a minute before I retreat back.” Taking orders for once, Anakin sprints back as Alinta puts the crystal back in her pocket and starts to pull on the molten rock below, heaving it up in a giant wave.

Holding it in place, she tries to time it as droids rapidly approach. They jump on the ledge she was on, unaware they were in her splash zone and aim at her. With a blink, however, she shoves the wave on the ledge before running back, knowing it’s annihilated the droids there and taken out the pathway, buying them some time.

That’s when she felt her rage and satisfaction clash for dominance in her body.

Alinta had gone back to the group and expect them to have moved on already, only to see them staring at a wall.

“What are you doing?” She snaps, drawing a thin fiery line at the cavern entrance. “You were supposed to blow up the wall!”

“I was?” Ahsoka asks confused but the sounds of droids firing and dying catches her attention and she ignites her lightsaber just ask Anakin joins them.

“Yes, you were,” He wasn’t happy, and neither was Alinta, but her plan succeeded in proving Ahsoka stowed away. “It was your job to blow up the wall, and if you were really assigned by Master Plo, you would’ve done it by now!” They let the droids draw near to the fiery line as Ahsoka huffs but goes back to the wall.

“I thought it was a dead end!” She snaps at them and starts to rig it with explosives.

“Closer,” Alinta mutters more to herself than to anyone else, watching the droids approach the line as she provides Anakin cover.

“Anytime now Alinta,” His voice was wary and for good reason; the droids were gaining more ground and he didn’t know what she was planning. Anakin was about to ask her again when her eyes widened slightly and she drops, sweeping her leg to emit an arc of fire that explodes into a wall when it hits the line, melting all the droids on their side of it and a foot behind it.

“You’re a genius, General Jara,” Rex compliments thankfully as the wall behind them crumbles. She gives the clone a pat on the back as thanks and walks forward with Anakin, who sends Ahsoka a nasty look and grabs her arm when they reach her.

“We’ll be having a nice long talk when we get back to Coruscant,” He hisses but lets her go so she can scout ahead while Alinta deflects the sprays of magma from them.

They knew the pipeline was coming, and the dread on Alinta’s face was becoming more evident, and it was becoming fuel for Tarkin.

“What’s the matter Jara? Claustrophobic?” He quips, hoping to get under her skin.

“No, just wondering if my tea on Coruscant will still be warm. Why does it matter to you? Need someone to hold your hand now that Piell’s not here?” The hostility between them was rising but there was a look in Tarkin’s eyes that Anakin didn’t like at all. There was something about it that made him wary of leaving him with Alinta alone.

“At least people are willing to hold my hand, no one has even asked yours in marriage.” It was a strange retaliation, but from the way Alinta bristled, it had something to do with their previous encounters.

“You mean, no one that’s willing to give you the time of day to tell you about it.” Anakin’s heart dropped at the sentence and he had to remind himself to keep moving. Was Alinta two timing him? Who is she talking about?

“Oh really? And-”

“Wait, Alinta you’re engaged?” Ahsoka joined the conversation at the wrong time, much to the clones' amusement. The scene was turning into a free soap opera and considering how stressful the mission has been so far, it was a much needed laugh.

“In a way, yes,” She confirms with a bit of color to her cheeks. 

“Oh, who is it?” Ahsoka’s voice was filled with innocent curiosity, and Anakin was just as curious but was twice as oblivious.

“He’s a talented general back on Pequirn. From what I’ve seen, he’s the best of the best. We met at a gala, actually.” Her gaze lingers on Anakin, who has angrily moved to the front of the group, but it’s not picked up on by anyone. 

“That’s so cheesy but so sweet,” Ahsoka was soaking it all in without a second thought and decided to ask more questions.

“Name?”

“General Kaqwe Kyrskel

“Favorite color?”

“Yellow.”

“Preferred weapon?”

“Double edged sword.”

“Favorite food?”

“Doesn’t have one, but if he had to pick, tarsh maxers.”

“We’re here!” Anakin calls gruffly, happy to be ending the conversation. “Make sure everything’s off and weapons are locked, we can’t risk igniting anything. Ahsoka, Rex, come open the hatch while I help Alinta prep.” He hopes down from the top of the ledge and angrily goes over to Alinta, who had taken a seat on a rock, put on her necklace, and was wrapping her hands in a thick gauze.

“So who's the lucky guy?” Anakin grunts lowly, starting to sanitize a patch on her neck.

“Are you that dense?” The look in his eyes answers the question for her and she can’t help but groan, glad her hands are heavily wrapped or she would’ve slapped him.

“The lucky guy is getting me ready to get stabbed with a needle and incapacitated.” Her deadpan had the gears turning in his head for a good few minutes as he double checked the doses on the needles Rex gave him from his pack and put a cover on her hair.

“Wait, is it me?” He finally asks, his face bright red and his eyes wide.

“No its Kit Fisto- Yes it’s you you idiot!”

“That was the dumbest thing I’ve ever done.”

“Definitely not your brightest,” She agrees and waits for him to realize what else she was implying. Securing her cap, he thinks and when he realizes, his face turns red again.

“Wait but you called me, him, whoever, your fiancé-”

“Remember what I said at Weyak’s party.”

“Oh, yeah.” 

If Alinta could she’d facepalm. Anakin was smart, but she had guess that trying to get off Lola Sayu was short circuiting his other braincells because he was struggling to understand what she indirectly did

Alinta lived by the philosophy that she’s here for a good time, not a long time, so in case they don’t make it off the planet alive, she just had to get all her bases covered to make sure she didn’t die with a single regret.

When it finally clicked, she wanted to hug him because his face was priceless.

“Did you just propose indirectly to me?”

“And if I did?”

His smile broadened with pure ecstasy and he had to remind himself that the only reason they can’t be heard is because everyone’s checking each other to make sure weapons are off.

“Then I’d have to say yes, but I want to do it officially.”

“By whose traditions?”

“Both of ours.”

“I can agree with that.”

His smile couldn’t get wider but the crinkles in his eyes got deeper, and for the first time in her life, Alinta wished she could see full color, because she had no doubt the blue in his eyes was extraordinary right now.

“Okay, you ready?” He asks her, injection at the ready and lightly pressed against her neck. It was supposed to subdue her and drop her temperature low enough to keep her alive, but not have the risk of her creating a spark. That meant she would go into a catatonic like state, and Anakin would have to carry her through the pipeline. The injection bought them 30 minutes of guaranteed no fire, but after that, if they were still in there, it was anyone’s guess what would happen.

“Yeah,” She exhales to calm herself and Anakin positions himself to be in between her legs so he can catch her. 

Alinta hissed when he stabs her neck and injects the solution. She felt her body cool, but not painfully, it was as if she was going to sleep. That was what scared her the most as her vision went fuzzy and she could no longer hold herself up. She slumps onto Anakin who gently scoops her into his arms. Alinta’s eyes were half lidded as she became unresponsive and now relied solely on Anakin to protect her as he passed her up to Rex so he could climb up to the hatch.

No pressure.


	16. Mistakes Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not wanting to freeze on the field, he grabs the helmet and dashes after the retreating forces, feeling tears in his eyes as he cradles the helmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as of right now I’m torn between 4 different endings for the series. It would be greatly appreciated if you could vote to help me decide on which ending!  
> Voting ballot will be linked at the very beginning of the chapter.

[[VOTING BALLOT]](https://forms.gle/T2W9XqNipERXyx9QA)

  
It was an interesting experience to say the least. 

Alinta could hear everything but it sounded like it was underwater, and she could only see an unfocused, inverted version of everything while not being able to move a muscle. She wasn’t used to being this vulnerable, as normally she had control of her movements, and it was taking all her mental strength not to fall back into a dark place in her head. It was one where she was in a similar situation; not being able to move, see, or fight back, however, it wasn’t voluntary, while this was.

She was trying to trust Anakin, she really was, but the situation was whittling away at that, and it was making her more unsure by the moment.

They were probably halfway through when she heard the muffled sounds of Tarkin and Anakin talking. It sounded tense for a minute, but something between them smoothed out. Her tension was eased when Anakin’s thumb rubbed her shoulder, and she felt them stall.

Ahsoka’s voice was heard, then she felt the rumble of Anakin’s voice as he yelled back. As they started talking, she could vaguely feel her limbs, but she knew she still had a bit to go before the solution wore off. 

Suddenly tense, Anakin taps her three times, his signal that he was handing her to someone else, and she feels his hands transfer her to the scuffed armor of a clone, most likely Rex. She’s passed back and forth a few times before the clone that has her suddenly starts to sprint, making her dizzy with the blur of black, brown, and maroon.

Alinta felt the ground shake and heard Anakin and Tarkin again before the familiar fabric of Anakin’s robes press against her skin and the leather of his gloves pressed into her gently.

She had to have at most fifteen minutes left, but it felt like ages, and with how rocky everything was, she doubt she’d be lucid enough to be of help even if it did wear off soon.

Weyak concluded he hated the prison the moment the turrets fired on him. 

He zoned out for the most part, allowing himself to appear hostage, but he only recently came to full focus because of the sudden influx of droids. He was quiet for the most part, as it would be too much to try and speak Basic without his accent.

Weyak was by Obi-Wan’s side, and saw Anakin’s group run in with a clone carrying Alinta staying behind cover.

“Good to see you Anakin,” Obi-Wan greets as the Jedi and his Padawan join them. “I thought we’d have to start the party without you.”

“Yeah yeah, sorry I’m late.”

“If you two are done with the flirting,” Ahsoka interrupts, “We need a plan. The ship is surrounded!”

“What we need to do is launch a full frontal assault to take the ship!” Tarkin’s voice butt in and Weyak could help but bristle at the man. He was there with Alinta when the damage was done, and although he may not be as sensitive to the matter as her, he holds too much respect for her for him to let it go.

“There’s one major flaw with your plan, Tarkin,” Obi-Wan shouts over the fire. “Those turrets will destroy the shuttle before we can even get off the ground.”

“That’s why we need the shuttle so we can use the weapons system to take them out!”

“Well we need to figure something out, and fast,” Anakin points to the horizon to show incoming droids firing at them. They all duck, and while Anakin swings back up to steal one of their vehicles, Weyak takes aim and nails two on the head, moving to take cover as Piell jumps on Anakin’s hover.

Still taking aim, he takes out more droids, but notices a droid manning a turret. He tries to take aim, but the droid keeps moving, making it hard to take aim.

Then he notices a clone moving in and freezes.

It was Echo, a soldier he had become quite close to during his time with 501st. Weyak saw what he was doing and attempted to run after him, only for the shuttle to get hit, sending him flying backward. 

Shaking his head, he turns and feels his heart stop when he sees Echo’s helmet beside him. 

Not wanting to freeze on the field, he grabs the helmet and dashes after the retreating forces, feeling tears in his eyes as he cradles the helmet.

When Alinta was able to finally make sense of her surroundings, she was propped against a crate with Weyak taking a power nap next to her, cradling a helmet in his arms.

Unsure, she doesn’t wake him up but stumbles to her feet, head swimming. She saw the Jedi huddled and talking with Rex holding his armed blaster.

“Hey, how’s your head?” Anakin asks when he notices her. He quickly jogs over to give her something to lean on as her head clears.

“Groggy but manageable,” They smile ruefully at her and she takes the hint of what’s going on.

“Guess it’s my turn to take the lead?” She asks them and could hear someone waking Weyak up in the background.

“Sorry Alinta, but the landscape from this point on is more your terrain than anything else. If we had the time to let you clear your head we’d take it,” Alinta knew Obi-Wan was just trying to keep them alive by keeping them moving. She didn’t blame him at all, and in fact, she was grateful for it.

“Don’t worry about it, just give me a moment, and we can get going.” Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes as the Jedi go and get everyone rounded up to start moving again, leaving her and Anakin alone.

“Good thing we’re fugitives with a fire queen,” Anakin jokes as his metal hand goes to massage her hip, passing it off as extra support.

“Good thing that queen brought this,” She grumbles, taking what Anakin thought was a retractable blade from her thigh and opening it to show a liquid with a strong stench of what he could only think of was alcohol.

“If that’s booze, I hope you know how dangerous this was,” He scolds, trying to help her keep her head up.

“No, I’m not stupid enough to bring standard booze on a mission with explosives involved,” She chugs the whole container and shakes her head, blinking a few times before stretching.

“It’s Pequirnian booze. Your liquor but without the flammable stuff.” Anakin groans in disappointment and let’s her stand on her own, grabbing his pack and slinging it over his shoulder. 

“That better have cleared your head.”

“Did wonders, now come on. Let me do my job.” Grinning at her sudden demeanor change, Anakin gestures for the group to follow her as she heads down the path that glowed yellow and burned with heat.

As they traveled, the group collapsed entrances as they passed to delay the droids. Alinta and Weyak had long since removed their pendants and basically sucked in the heat around them to keep the crewmates from overheating and to allow Alinta better control of the glowing rocks beneath them.

Their main hitch happened when they reached a ledge with droids fast approaching, options running out.

Clones started to fire and Weyak took out the droids leading the force while Alinta changed the direction of the streams of lava to their left, causing it to flow over and seep into the droids.

“Lock you cables in!” Obi-Wan suddenly yells at them as the sound of two cables digging into rock catches their attention. 

“Let’s go!” Anakin commands, grabbing Tarkin to repel down with him. He noticed Alinta and Weyak not joining them but grits his teeth. Tarkin was his first priority, then Alinta.

“Hurry up! I can only buy so much time!” Alinta suddenly shouts and that’s when they notice the cracks showing in skin as the lava that flowed over swirled up and as if it was lightning, shot out over the attacking droids, smothering them in destructive heat.

It was straining her, as the rock had runoff from the prison in it, making it harder for to control. Weyak was providing support for her as he continued to fire headshots with a calm head.

Once they knew everyone was at least on the wall, the two fell back, grabbing the cable and sliding down, burning it as they went.

Anakin provided cover for them as they jumped into the cave, yelling at clones and crewmates to keep moving as they jumped to cover. 

It wasn’t until Anakin jumped down with them and she was making her way to the front that she noticed a discomfort in her stomach, and looked down to find a bullet wound in her side. The gold blended in well with her natural form, so she bit her tongue and kept marching on, not wanting to slow them down.

She couldn’t slow them down, not while they’re so close.

“Get behind me,” Alinta demands as they reach an opening after walking for a while. Everyone obliges and watch in awe as the magma around their pathway pushes away, making it easier to cross.

Then Tarkin opens his mouth and starts to grate on her last nerve.

“How do we know your friends will be there when we are?” He complains, and clearly, Piell has the same agitation she does, as he snaps back.

“Keep moving Tarkin, and you won’t have to worry about it.” His tone was curt and Alinta was happy he finally said something about it.

“Why did Master Piell have to share the information with  _ him _ ? It’s like he doesn’t even care that we rescued him.” She hears Ahsoka ask Anakin behind her as they move to a wider patch of rock.

“Captain Tarkin feels our code prohibits us from properly leading the war effort, and should be relieved of duty.”

“That’s stupid.”

“It might be, but he does have a point. The code does stop us from going the extra inch that can secure us victory.”

“That’s a very simple mindset about it,” Obi-Wan joins in, making Alinta grit her teeth. It pained her to know Anakin was siding with Tarkin, but he hadn’t been around much for her to tell him why she hates him. She can’t be upset with him for that.

Can she?

“He is a good captain though-”

“But he’s a far cry from a good man,” Alinta’s fury was evident in her tone and ended the conversation for a minute, yet didn’t deter Anakin’s gaze from her. Whether it was due to his feelings for her or his curiosity at why she hates Tarkin, she doesn’t know, but she is glad it’s the last of that.

The silence didn’t last long, however, because as soon as they crest a hill, a loud roar and whistle was heard, sending chills down her spine.

“Did you hear that?” Ahsoka asks them, looking unsure herself.

“I did, and we better move faster if we want to avoid company,” Piell growls as his ears tilt down. He was nervous, they all were, and Alinta had to take another container from her leg and give it a swig to stow away the cloudiness that was entering her mind.

Her stomach wound hasn’t even started to clot yet, and she wasn’t sure how long she could even remotely appear lucid at the rate she was going.

When they began walking again, Anakin jogged to walk next to her, body still tense from earlier.

“Why are you and Tarkin so against each other?” He asks out of curiosity, not noticing Obi-Wan and Ahsoka leaning in to listen.

“He said some things when Master Piell was assigned as my escort that I didn’t agree with. He never apologized so I never let it go.” It was obvious she didn’t want to talk about it anymore, but Anakin wanted to know, more like he needed to know.

“So what did he say?”

“Will you drop this if I tell you?”

“Most likely.”

“Fine,” She takes another swig from her container and it concerns Anakin as it was her fifth swig since the roar they heard.

“Tarkin basically called me a slutty barbarian,” She sums up before continuing and ignoring the shock on his face. 

“I was on my way to Alderaan to pick up Senator Organa and Senator Amidalla to attend a summit on Shili, and Master Piell was our escort.” She pauses to focus on quelling a magma spurt towards the back of the group, sending the spatter away gracefully.

“While we were in hyperspace, Tarkin made some comparative comments between me and Eleanora, which I took offense to, and told him that little shit stain would stab him in the back the moment he’s not useful, literally.” They turn a corner cautiously but once nothing fired at them, they continued.

“So then he proceeded to call me an ‘ungrateful whore’, assumed Weyak was my son, and told me it was impossible for me to be a good queen as ‘you Pequirnian’s think with your fists before your minds unlike the Malikun’s. No wonder you don’t have a husband yet when you look like  _ that _ all the time.’” Her impression was on point and made Anakin snort, but his comments still made the Jedi’s blood boil.

“And that’s what led to earlier?” He asks, hinting at her indirect proposal.

“In a way, yes.” She agrees and the two let the conversation die, allowing Alinta to focus on sucking the heat away from them.

They continue to walk for probably another ten to twenty minutes before another roar was heard, this time significantly louder.

“Those things are gaining on us,” Rex calls, “We need a plan.”

“What about using these caves to surprise them?” Ahsoka suggests and the clones ready their blasters.

“If we get them to pass by, we can attack them from behind,” Everyone nods at Piell’s idea. “We will need a distraction, however.”

“Leave that to Alinta and I,” Anakin’s smirk broadens but his eyes roll when Obi-Wan coughs.

“And Obi-Wan,” He adds on, and once they all agree, the three of them make their way down to a ledge below, bodies tense.

They hear their footsteps, and while the Jedi ignite their sabers, Alinta takes a swig to numb the pain in her stomach before taking out her actual retractable weapon and opening it just as one of the creatures lunges at her, slicing itself open on her blade.

It unfolded into a scythe, the metal glinting, even in the dust, and with a quick blink, the blade was encased in her flames, allowing her to slice through the beasts like butter.

She focuses on the animals as the sounds of blaster fire draws near, getting the Jedi’s attention. Easily, she slides under two and cuts through their middles just as Obi-Wan takes over a hovercraft. The beasts corpses fall around her and she moves lithely between them, the scythe sitting in her hands comfortably and working as an extension of her.

It was like she was dancing, and while everyone else concentrated on droids, she whittled the creatures down to nothing.

As her blade slices through the last one, she notices everything go quiet and could only hear her blood in her ears. Alinta’s back was burning and she knew it was probably deeply sliced, but with another swig, her mind cleared and she went back to join them, only to find Ahsoka walking over with a corpse.

Even Piell’s corpse.

Her heart sank as she saw the looks on everyone’s faces at losing someone they trusted and cared for, however, she couldn’t find an ounce of tears in her, not because she didn’t care, but because she was expecting this. She knew one of them, whether it was herself or one of the Jedi, wouldn’t make it out alive, so to see it only confirmed her gut’s intuition.

“We have to keep going. He wouldn’t want us to be stagnant.” Alinta says softly to break the solemn silence. They all start to move again and Alinta took another swig when she felt her mind start to cloud.

Something told her someone else wouldn’t make it out, and she’d be that person.


	17. Slow Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a lunge, she grabs Tarkin’s shirt, and the look on his face tells her he’s convinced she’ll kill him herself, but with a solemn smile, she starts to throw him to the other side of the island.

The ceremony they had for Piell was short and solemn, with Anakin and Obi-Wan sending him over the edge and Alinta bringing up a pillar of lava to embrace him. They didn’t spend any longer than necessary, scared of possible droids ganging up on them, so when the Pilar melted back down, they waited until his burning corpse went over the edge before going back to continue to the rendezvous point.

From then on, the journey became silent, and Anakin never strayed further than a foot from Alinta. Weyak now joined her in the front, as their numbers had dwindled to basically nothing from the beast attack, so there was no need to have him in the back. The two only quietly conversed in their mother language, discussing Piell’s death and the chances of them getting out of there now statistically. It was dark, but both of them knew the situation was becoming hopeless

When they reached the rendezvous point, Alinta grabbed Weyak and stepped into the lake around it, the magma gathering under her feet in waves and carrying her to the other side. Rex and Anakin tethered cables to both sides and they’re only able to get Tarkin across safely before the warden finds them.

“ _Help them get everyone across_ ,” Alinta instructs Weyak, running across the same way she came as her skin split even more, her back and stomach aching. She takes a swig and pulls out her scythe again, taking a running start before jumping and slicing a droid and it’s hovercraft clean in half.

She hears blasters and lightsabers being fired and when she sees the Warden, she runs after him, ignoring the unpleasant sensation in her feet as the unnatural impurities in the rock leached into her skin the more she came in contact with it. 

When she takes another swig, she’s surprised to find that it doesn’t clear her cloudy head or numb the pain this time, and she resigns herself to what she’s about to do.

Good thing she finished the last item on her bucket list earlier, right?

Jumping, she manages to cut the warden's vehicle and send him flying into the ground where Tarkin aims his gun at him. It wasn’t part of her plan, but it worked.

As she was about to take a moment to concentrate, feeling her body shake on her and her mind start to shut down, the blood loss became too much, she felt a blaster shot enter her shoulder and another her hip. She would’ve taken cover at that point if she didn’t see Tarkin over the Wardens head, both of them too close to the edge.

She would’ve let him die, absolutely, but her job was to get the intel back to Coruscant safely, and he has half of it. Ignoring everyone’s shouts, she takes a tentative step and feels pain ignite every nerve end in her body. Biting her lip until it bled, she took another step to get moving, and then ran, feeling her body protest with every step.

With a lunge, she grabs Tarkin’s shirt, and the look on his face tells her he’s convinced she’ll kill him herself, but with a solemn smile, she starts to throw him to the other side of the island.

“Tell Anakin thank you for me,” She orders him before she lets go, and gasps when she feels a blade enter her stomach, twisting in place.

“So this is the great Alinta Jara that Malikun tells me about,” The warden hisses before landing a punch square in her stomach. 

“You’re not even pitiful.” He was right. She was supposed to be the best of the best, the strongest of her people, and here she is, dying from a bullet wound when she survived taking down a psychotic tyrant not even six months ago.

It was chipping at her soul, knowing she was giving in so easily, but what else could she do? Her blood loss was too significant for her to survive the flight back to the cruiser, and if she didn’t do something now, the warden would kill her and Tarkin.

Pitiful, yes. She wanted to die like her uncle; honorably in battle, or happily of natural causes like her grandmother. This wasn’t honorable, that much she knew, but at least she could make Anakin’s flee safe.

Grabbing a dagger from her thigh, she plunged it into his neck as they began to stumble towards the ledge. Alinta’s body had given up on her at the same time as the wardens, and even though the magma was supposed to be her friend, the impurities in it would do more harm than good. It was alright though, because she was taking a monster with her.

Someone was yelling after her as she fell over the ledge, head hitting a sharp crevice and cutting deep and a blinding pain filled her empty socket, telling her the eye most likely shattered. Her vision began to go dark just as she noticed the light from the warden's eye start to flicker.

“I may not be as impressive as the rumor,” She tells him weakly, “But I’m still the one who killed you.”

Then, she lets go and allows herself to succumb to the blackness for the last time.

  
  
  


“The ships should be here soon!” Obi-Wan tells Anakin as the last droid gets shot down.

“Yeah, along with the rest of the Separatists.” Looking around, he notices Weyak running up to him and frantically pulling at him, eyes bubbling over with tears.

“Whoa kid, slow down,” Anakin tries to calm him down but he was too frantic and it caught Obi-Wan’s attention.

“Weyak what’s wrong?” He asks the apprentice, trying to decipher the kids pointing and gestures. 

“Speak, it’ll be easier for us to decipher words than movements.” Anakin snaps, looking for Alinta on the island.

“A’in’a’s ‘ea’! ‘E ‘en in’o ‘e ‘a’e!” He was illiterate, but when Obi-Wan places a hand on his shoulder, he managed to calm down enough to stutter out a simple sentence in understandable Basic.

“Alin’a is in ‘he lava!” He cries, still trying to drag Anakin over. “She’s dead!” Both their hearts drop and before Obi-Wan can stop him, Anakin is running the perimeter as the sound of gunships start to fill the area, his heart shattering in his throat.

He scans the lake desperately, looking for any sign of her, but by the time he’s run the island twice, he’s ready to give up and assume droids got to her body before he did.

Alinta couldn’t be dead, right? Hyuk said that she thrived in the environment. 

He felt his gut twisting with a storm of emotions as he searched, the reality of the situation not setting in. Alinta was alive, she’s too strong to die just yet.

“Master! There’s something over here!” He heard Ahsoka call out, and with a spark of hope. Running over to where she was, he spots what looked like the tip of her horn and continues to hold on to his thread of hope when he brings her in with the Force, using as much focus as possible to bring her body to him safely.

He heard people crying out around him as he brought the body up, and he still was hoping it wasn’t Alinta.

But it was, and he could see blaster and claw marks on her. He could see stab wounds in her abdomen, and he could that on her face, she was content,

“No, no, no, no,” He tells himself as he gently brings her down in front of him. Her skin looked like it was starting to get chemical burns, which was shocking. He thought the lake would’ve preserved her not-

Weyak pushes by him, bawling as moved Alinta’s hair away from her face.

“ _Ali wake up,_ ” He begs as he checks for something, feeling around her chest. When he examines her head, he chokes up, and Anakin can see why.

Her last horn was basically melting away and barely stayed on her head. You could see the inner structures of it and it was a gruesome sight.

“ _Ali please_ ,” His voice was cracking and they could hear the gunships coming down. Anakin was feeling his heart shatter as he noticed her eyes were empty and her glass one had shattered in its socket, shards of it sticking up out of her skin. 

She was lifeless, and a part of him hated her for it, because it felt like she knew this would happen, that she knew she would die, and that’s why she proposed.

Alinta was leaving him again, and this time may not be so temporary.

“ _Alinta please_ !” He finally shouts, crumbling over her body. “ _I can’t-_ ”

Suddenly perking up, he listens to her chest and the tears still flow freely.

“Is she alive?” Anakin asks as he tries to keep his composure. Weyak nods and takes something out of his pocket, tucking it into one of the scraps of fabric of her arm bands.

“‘Ake her ‘o Pe’uirn. I’m going ‘o go with Mas’er Plo ‘o ‘ell ‘em your ‘oming,” Weyak stutters out as he gives Anakin her body. He’s surprised Weyak is trusting him, but there was a reason with it, there had to be.

“Come on! Let’s go!” He finally hears Obi-Wan yell, and he boards the gunship. 

No one asks what’s going on, and Anakin is glad they don’t, because there was something in his soul that was bearing its ugly head, and he was tempted to unleash it in retribution of what happened to his love.

When they got back, everything was a blur. The Council allowed Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka to take Alinta back to Pequirn to receive medical attention as the medics on the cruisers could only stabilize her, then almost immediately they were on the shuttle, flying to the fiery planet.

It was quiet however, and both his master and his Palawan didn’t know what to say to him.

The silence however, was interrupted quite frequently, as they often passed through enemy territory when they switched hyperspace lanes. It was getting bad, and at that point, they didn’t know if the stabilization the medics did would be enough.

Anakin joins them upfront after they leave the seventh hyperspace lane. It had been three days, and Alinta hadn’t been doing too well due to all the maneuvering they had to do.

“We need to take her back and have the medic tell us what to do. She won’t survive the trip at the rate we’re going,” Anakin tells them coldly. He wasn’t meaning to be short with them, but he couldn’t help it.

“Firstly lose the attitude,” Obi-Wan instructs him, finally done with his students brooding. “Secondly, we have to hope we’re in range of them, as they’re probably halfway to Coruscant by now.”

“I’ll try patching us in with Rex,” Ahsoka pipes in, not wanting to get in between the feuding Jedi. After a moment of waiting and tense air, Rex comes up on the comm.

“General Kenobi, General Skywalker, did you make it there safe?” He asks but they shake their heads.

“No, Alinta is in too bad shape for us to go any further. Pequirn seems to be in Sepratist space now, so we risk causing more internal bleeding if we try to evade.” Nodding, he momentarily leaves before coming back.

“I've sent coordinates to a rendezvous point that’s midway between our locations. It’s in neutral space, so we should be able to transfer Alinta safely from there.”

“Alright, thank you Rex,” Anakin says with a hint of relief to his voice. “I’m going to give her the drugs the medics want her to take.” He mutters but Ahsoka grabs his wrist.

“Get some sleep after. You’re not doing us any favors by being broody and losing sleep.” He hated taking orders from her, but had to oblige. For once, she was right. By standing over Alinta 24/7, he was diminishing his own strength, and it would make it harder to care for her.

Nodding, he heads to the quarters that they turned into a temporary clinic and shuts the door quietly.

Alinta was comatose and was hooked up to a variety of machines that hummed and beeped, and it was the only sign she was still alive. They managed to synthesize blood for her based on Weyak’s, and it was helping replenish all that she lost, but not enough, as he could see the growing bruise on her abdomen distort some of her musculature. 

Going to the little stack of syringes the medic gave them, Anakin reads the note of the dosages and goes over to her IV to inject it in, trying not to let tears cloud his vision.

“You said i'm the little shit, but at least I haven’t faked my death twice,” He jokes, pretending she can hear him. It helped him cope with it without becoming violent or overtly sexual. The temptation to find a brothel and sleep his worries away was in the back of his mind and everytime it surfaced, he squashed it as quickly as it came.

When he’s done with her medicine, he sits in the chair beside her bed and finally lets the tears flow.

“You promised me you’d never leave,” Anakin tries to keep his voice stable but crumbles under the weight of his emotions. “Don’t leave me like they did Ali. Please.”

His hand intertwines with her unusually cool one and he rubs his thumb over the scars and markings on it.

”Please don’t leave.”

It has been a while since he’s seen her marks, and it was like a slap to see them when she’s on her deathbed. 

Looking her over, it was strange in general to see her so immobile. She had tight gauze wrapped around her torso to restrict movement as well as thick pads over her wounds to keep anything from infecting them. Tubes came out of the gauze to let any still leaking blood out to be cleaned and infused back into her, which was concerning as Anakin thought her wounds would’ve clotted by now.

Alinta’s horn had to be surgically removed as the section where it was severed became infected. Anakin didn’t know how he was going to tell her, as he knew she took pride in it, and her eye socket had to be taped shut for the time being until it’s been healed more. 

Looking at her, Anakin knew, for the first time since he was a child, that he was scared and angry and wanted someone to pay for what happened. He knew that it’s just a reality of war, but he’d rather it be anyone other than the woman laying in front of him.

“I’ll make sure you get better,” He promises quietly, but he doesn’t know if he’s promising her, or reassuring himself.


	18. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, that impulse proposal-”
> 
> “Yeah yeah, it was bad and not very well thought out, I know.” He snorts at her and brushes his thumb over her knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following 6 chapters are dedicated to @ohgodmyeyes and everyone else whose been with this series from book one.

The four of them knew they needed to make a stop so Alinta could rest properly without them having to do some crazy flying to avoid attackers. Although Obi-Wan and Ahsoka figured it out by now that Anakin and Alinta were involved and there seemed to be a mutual agreement between the four of them not to speak of it, Anakin was still reluctant to hold her and watch over her in front of them. It took Ahsoka promising to cover his shift flying and Obi-Wan assuring he won’t open the door for him to take care of Alinta on their flight to the rendezvous point.

She was lucid now, thankfully, but she barely had enough strength to stand, let alone talk, and the constant evasions put her body under more stress. It was worrying for the three of them, for they’ve never seen her injured this badly, much less by something she was so attuned with.

But luck seemed to be on their side when they realized they reached their rendezvous point where Rex was supposed to meet them so they could transfer Alinta into his care.

“Our instruments are going haywire. I should get Anakin to see if he can-”

“No, he’s watching Alinta. We need all hands on deck to make sure her condition doesn’t get any worse.” Nodding, Ahsoka tries to fix their navigation equipment before they get a comm from Rex, who was supposed to meet up with them to give Alinta medical care.

“Rex, can you hear us?” His signal was choppy and although his coordinates say he’s right next to them, they don’t see him.

“General Kenobi, Commander Tano, where are you?” His voice comes in staticy but at least they could hear him.

“We’re at the rendezvous point, where are you?” The comm flickers before he repeats himself, and they realize it’s a lost cause.

“Something is interfering with all of our signals, not just our navigation.”

“Could it be Pequirnian tech again?”

“Not likely. Alinta issued an order to have all of our ships retrofitted to withstand their scramblers.”

“What about Malikun?” 

“Wrong star system Ahsoka.”

Suddenly the ship shutters violently and they heard a pained cry from the back of the ship and Anakin .

“Whatever is going on out there, finish it up quickly before she reopens any wounds,” Anakin yells at them and if it weren’t for the fact that they would do the same thing if it was one of them in her state, Ahsoka would’ve yelled back.

“We’re trying Anakin!” Obi-Wan calls back when they notice something coming toward them. It looked like it could house them long enough to figure out what was going on, so they took their chances.

“Takes us down to that,” Obi-Wan instructed Ahsoka quietly, hoping he didn’t wake the Senator in the back. Gently, Ahsoka guides the shuttle down to the object when suddenly all their systems are cut out. 

“We need to get everything back up and running. Life supports out, engines are down, everything but nav isn’t working.” Cursing to himself, Obi-Wan tries to restart the ship when they notice a thin bright light on the horizon.

“Uh, Master Obi-Wan, what is that?” Looking at it, Obi-Wan quickly sits down and straps himself in.

“Brace yourselves, looks like we’re in for a rough ride.” As soon as they enter the light, everything goes dark, as if they blinked, then, they were landed on a beautiful plain with vibrant flora as far as the eye can see and floating boulders everywhere. Mountains littered the skyline and there was a charged energy to the air none of them could explain.

“Everyone alright?” Obi-Wan calls out after regaining his senses.

“All good back here!” Anakin calls back, coming up to the front to see what’s going on.

“Did we pass out? Who landed the shuttle?” Confused, Ahsoka tries to start up the shuttle again, only for it to groan and die.

“Let me try Snips.” Switching seats with her, Anakin tries to start it up just to get the same results as Ahsoka. 

“The ship is intact, but for whatever reason, something killed it completely, I can’t even get a lock on our own coordinates.”

“I think there’s something over there. Something’s glinting.” Both Jedi try to see what Ahsoka was pointing at but to no avail.

“Well, the atmosphere is breathable, we may as well see if there’s someone here that can help Alinta.” Anakin’s lips pressed into a thin line as he processed the idea.

“But moving her might make it worse.”

“What option do we have Anakin? The longer we wait the more she deteriorates.”

“Fine, I’ll meet you both outside.”

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan head outside the shuttle to survey their surroundings. Anakin comes out not long after with Alinta leaning on him heavily.

“Feeling any better?” Ahsoka asks with a remorseful smile. Alinta tries to return it only to wince.

“I feel like I’ve been gutted, re stuffed, then ran over by two tanks.” Her voice was barely above a whisper and sounded pained with every syllable.

“ _ Are you the one?” _ Anakin brushes the voice off, thinking it was just the wind.

“ _ Are you the one?” _

“Did you hear that?” Hoping he wasn’t hallucinating, Anakin hopes the others heard it too.

“Nope.”

“Hear what?”

“Ha ha, looks like we’re both delirious,” It didn’t help his case that the only one who heard it too most likely had a concussion, but when he turned his head, there was a woman in white with beautiful teal hair standing behind them. It seemed to float in the air and her white gown clung to her skin yet flowed freely at the same time.

“Are you the one?” She asks whimsically and Alinta laughs dryly.

“Okay, I really am hallucinating because there’s no way that’s who I think it is.” Brushing off Alinta’s comment as delirious, the Jedi move in front of her as a barrier.

“Who are you?” The comment grabs Ahsoka and Obi-Wan’s attention and they turn only to jump at seeing her.

“That’s a very good question,” Obi-Wan seconds and the woman approaches Alinta without a care. Her hand gently caresses the politician's face and her lover feels his chest tighten as she leans into it.

“My child, you are injured,” She notes, ignoring the way Anakin tenses and snarls.

“Yeah and she doesn’t need you touching her.”

“No no, let her. It’s a friend, I think.” Alinta’s voice was feeble but it was airy, as if she didn’t want the touch to stop.

“You know I’m chalking this up to a concussion right?”

“Anakin, wait, Alintas on to something. Remember the mosaic we saw on Pequirn? She might actually be able to help if she’s the same being Helia told us about.” Begrudgingly, Anakin listens to his mentor and gestures for Ahsoka to help Alinta to lie down. She cries out as they move her, but once they do, the woman kneels by her. He had to turn away when he saw tears ooze from her swollen eyes.

“I can only heal you while you are here my child,” The woman says as she places a hand on her forehead.

“I’ll take anything to not feel as shitty as this even for a minute.” They watch apprehensive as the color slowly returns to Alinta’s skin and her cuts close. The giant bruise on her stomach clears up. They watch in shock as her horns slowly regrow and there is obvious movement under her eyelid. She writhed as if in pain, but no sound came from her.

When the woman gets up, Alinta lay motionless for a minute before opening her eyes and gasping, sitting up instantly. She feels her face and the top of her head and her lower lip quivers.

“Only while you’re here,” The woman recalls, but Alinta was still ecstatic none-the-less. While Alinta got used to having two eyes again and stretches her limbs out, the woman turns to face the Jedi.

“I am the Daughter, and I will take you to him. He can help you.” She was serious now, and no longer had that care in her eyes that she did with Alinta.

“Take us to who?” Ahsoka asks, folding her arms as Anakin helps Alinta up.

“The Father, he can help you, now follow me. We have to make it there before nightfall.” Gesturing them to follow her, she turns around and begins to walk off towards an arch way in the rocks.

“That was helpful,” Obi-Wan grumbles and he and Ahsoka walk behind Anakin and Alinta. 

“We need to stick together from now on,” He tells the rest of them, “It’s too risky to split up.” Nodding, Alinta and Ahsoka acknowledge him while Anakin rolls his eyes. Obi-Wan catches the movement and sends him a disapproving look, unsure what’s gotten into him.

The five of them walk for a few minutes with Alinta rattling off questions to the Daughter about Pequirn and if she still watches over them. When Obi-Wan begins having a conversation under his breath with Ahsoka, Alinta turns to Anakin, brushing her hand against his.

“Were your eyes always that blue? They’re so pretty,” She was gushing about Anakin’s eyes, having never seen them in full color before. He found it adorable how she bounced around with sparkles in her eyes, not able to get over his.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” He wanted to kiss her forehead, but knowing his master and Padawan were behind him was the only thing stopping him, so he settled for hand brushing instead.

“It’s not for long. I’ll probably need to go to a hospital the moment we get back on the shuttle, but it’s fun while it lasts.” She had a bittersweet edge to her voice and her eyes glazed over for a moment, a memory of the pain she was in flooding her mind.

A pebble drops on her head, snapping her back to reality and making them all stop in place.

“Huh?”

“Get down!” Looking up, she gasps and pushes the Daughter down, Anakin pushing Obi-Wan and Ahsoka back with the Force that was coursing unusually strongly through his veins before diving to the ground himself.

Rocks plummet down, taking out half the cliff side. They cough from the dust and Anakin helps Alinta up before going to help the Daughter.

“You okay-”

“You cannot touch me! You have no right to touch me!” Sighing, she looks up.

“That was my Brother's work. You’re not safe here, and we need to find shelter before nightfall”

“Alright then.” Anakin mutters to himself in anger. Turning around, he notices Alinta was already establishing comms with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and starts to make his way over.

“You guys alright?” She asks as Anakin walks over, his arm snaking around her waist with the opportunity of no supervision.

“Yes, Ahsoka managed to save me from falling down a mountainside. How about you two?”

“We’re all good, but the princess decided to run off without us,” Anakin replies, noticing that their guest had started to keep walking.

“We’re going to follow her and see if we can get off this rock.”

“No, stay there and wait for us to get around.”

“She’s on the move, can’t wait.”

Anakin cuts the comms before they could respond and ignores Alinta’s look of shock and dismay before nudging her.

“Shall we?” He asks and, giving her a half smile, he intertwines their fingers and starts to walk.

“Let’s go talk to this Father and get him to get us out of here.” The two walk briskly to catch up, trying to be wary of more falling rocks.

“This could be a trap,” Anakin notes, noticing how blindly Alinta was following the woman.

“Maybe, but I know she will not lead us astray. It will most likely be her Brother that will try to hurt us.” He looks at her in confusion before putting two and two together and letting out a sound of understanding.

“I forgot you’re basically made of the Force,” Laughing deep in her chest, she playfully bumps into him. 

“Yep, and she created me.”

“Huh, guess I should be nice to her,” Grinning at Alinta he squeezes her hand happily.

“So, that impulse proposal-”

“Yeah yeah, it was bad and not very well thought out, I know.” He snorts at her and brushes his thumb over her knuckles.

“I was going to say did you even think about how we’ll do this? It’ll be tough to get a moment to ourselves.” Clearly flustered at not having thought things through, Alinta instinctively hides her face in his arm. It was then Anakin realized truly, just how stocky she was, as normally when they were able to stand this close, she was wearing heeled shoes, but here, she wasn’t and it gave him a moment to take it in.

The top of her head barely reached his shoulder, but she didn’t appear to have a small stature. Her muscles had become bulkier since her more regular training schedule started, and it gave her the appearance of being taller than she really was.

He was about to tease her for it when he noticed something.

“Crap, she’s gone,” Looking around, Anakin notices the sun was setting. 

“We need to find shelter and fast. We don’t know what night brings, and if it’s possible for it to rain here, I don’t know if her healing will protect me.” Nodding, they start to run, ignoring all caution they once had. They look around for a cave as they climb, the setting sun forcing Alinta to ignite her hand to help light their way.

“Over there!” Dragging him over to where she pointed, she only lets go to cultivate the fire even more and sends it down the dark cavern to illuminate the space. It was a normal cave, nothing different about it, and after Alinta ignited a central fire for them to rest by, she looked for Anakin.

Noticing that Anakin was looking out onto the horizon from the mouth of the cave, she wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder.

“I have a feeling that that monastery is where we have to go to get help,” He tells her softly as she kisses his neck right where it started to disappear into his robes. Alinta was enjoying the ability to openly display her affection for him, and started to pepper his neck with kisses.

“Then let's head out the moment daylight hits.” Nodding at her suggestion, he turns his head to softly kiss her, a gentle smile spreading across his face when she reciprocates with just as much emotion he did.

“I really am glad you’re doing better. I was so worried about you.” Rarely, if ever, has Anakin’s voice cracked. His voice has always been stable with an edge of arrogance to it, but now, it wavered with possible what-if hanging in the air. Anakin felt his eyes burn with tears and blinks a few times to try not to let them out.

“And I’m really glad I can see you in full color,” Turning the air happy again, she bursts into a big grin. “Have I said that your eyes are really pretty? Because they are, like, super pretty, no gorgeous. I didn’t know what I was missing-”

“Do you ever stop talking?” His voice cracked with laughter this time as he pulled Alinta onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Not if you’re involved.” Smirking at her comment, he indulges himself with her in the privacy of the cave as a thunderstruck over head.


	19. Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought I was hearing my mother, but I think this planet is playing tricks on me.” Threading her hands through his hair, she peppers his face with kisses. She starts to hum a melody and Anakin feels his breathing sync up with the slow song. His head rested on her chest and he could barely keep his eyes open as the rumbles in her chest and her heartbeat settled his mind.

When he woke up in the morning, Alinta was already dressed and had food for them already.

“It’s mainly berries since I don’t know my fungus very well, and for whatever reason, this place doesn’t have animals so I couldn’t go hunting.” Taking a mouthful of the berries, Anakin takes a look at the monastery calling his name before getting up. He made sure Alinta had her fill before eating what she offered.

“We should get going to make up for lost time,” Anakin notes and Alinta nods, strapping on her boots before stretching her arms out, hair falling gracefully over her shoulder.

“We shouldn’t talk much until we find you a safe source of water to drink from. You need to conserve your energy,” Not happy about it but still agreeing, Anakin let’s her take the lead, having a feeling she’s more familiar with unstable mountain sides than he is.

The two set out on their journey to the monastery, Alinta guides them up the unstable mountain, her bright hair making her a beacon for Anakin to follow. He was surprised at how easily she climbed without gear, but was happy that he wasn’t expected to take the lead.

“We’re here,” She calls above him, pulling herself up with ease and reaching down to help him up. He grabs her hand and helps her momentum by pushing up with his legs and easily swings onto the plateau. They stare in awe for a minute at the structure before going inside, Alinta’s gut doing flips. 

Before they go any further, she grabs his sleeve, face showing her uncertainty. 

“I don’t like this. I really don’t like this,” He gives a reassuring smile before going to intertwine their hands. 

Continuing to walk on, the two enter to see an old man and immediately Alinta tenses up. The room was dark and he sat on a throne surrounded by two statues of beasts and a blue glass dias in the wall behind him.

“Welcome my friends,” He says, face kind and wrinkled.

“We’re not your friends, you’re keeping us here against our will,” Alinta blurts, clearly not herself. It was strange to see her so jittery but Anakin chalked it up to magical healing.

“I thought my Daughter created you not to be so temperamental, that was the condition for allowing you to retaliate against her Brother,” His voice didn’t have such a kind edge to it when he spoke to her and Anakin didn’t know whether to intervene or not.

“She didn’t create me, my parents did. She only created my race, and you can’t tell me what I’m supposed to be.” Face contorting in anger momentarily at her attitude, the man shakes his head and suddenly Alinta stills, eyes emptying and hand dropping by her side. 

“Alinta? Alinta!” Trying to get her eyes to focus, Anakin pushes her around, taps her, everything he could think of to get her attention.

“What did you do to her?” His voice boomed, not used to feeling such rage course through him.

“I merely had her be quiet while I spoke to you. Haven’t you used the power on her before?” Startled by the question, Anakin’s fury subsides into a fiery curiosity.

“No, never, why?”

“She’s a creature born directly from this power. It’s influence on her is inescapable and turns her into the shell she is now.” He was shocked and angry, but decided to ask Alinta about it instead of taking the old man’s word for it.

“What did you want from me?” Anakin asks, having a gut feeling this man is what brought them here.

“To discover what you truly are, if you haven’t known already.” He was eluding him and it was pissing the Jedi off to the extreme. 

“Stop joking with me old man, and tell me the truth.”

“It is too late for you and your lover to leave. Stay tonight as my guests,” Clenching his fists, Anakin was about to lash out when a gasp behind him lets him know Alinta was back to normal. Spinning around, he catches her right before she falls and embraces her tightly.

“You’re alright now, it’s okay.” She was shivering and couldn’t seem to control herself. Alinta clung to Anakin with tears on her face and he had never seen her break down like this before, despite her many crying sessions with him. Picking her up, Anakin whispers to her as walks down the only hallway to an empty room with a simple cot in it. 

Laying her down gently, he crawls in beside her to bring her to his chest and try to soothe the panicked girl.

“What happened?” He asks her softly when she collects herself enough.

“My body, he took control of it,” Whispering to him, Alinta wipes her eyes and hugs him tightly.

“I’ve only heard about it in stories,” She starts, “But supposedly, if someone is strong enough in the Force, they can use the midichlorians in our bodies to control us, but no one that I’ve spoken to or read the entries of have ever experienced it,” Sniffling, she buries her head in his chest and quivers.

“It hurt Ani, it hurt so much, like water was in my veins and in my brain and heart, and like they were squeezing every individual muscle in my body and it just felt like a nightmare seeing my body do stuff I can’t control.” Kissing the top of her head, he’s speechless at what she said. If it hurt that badly, Anakin had to promise to himself never to even attempt to do it.

Without realizing it, the both of them fell asleep to each other's breathing, not entirely happy, but entirely content.

“ _ Wake up my son. I want to speak to you _ .”

Eyes shooting open, Anakin looks around to see Alinta rustling, but still sleeping.

“Whose there?” He demands, gently removing Alinta’s hands so he can sit up.

“ _ It’s me, Ani. It’s your mother. _ ” Looking around, he doesn’t see anyone.

“What kind of magic is this? You’re dead, been dead.”

_ “I never truly died, my son. I’ve always been with you, but I want to tell you something.” _

“Then tell me,” Freezing when a small whimper escapes Alinta’s mouth, he only relaxes when she turns to her other side and settles down.

“ _ Everything you have done, everything you’ve experienced, everything that has happened in your life, was to lead to you this very moment.” _

“Whatever you are speaking to me, my mother is dead.”

“ _ And you still blame yourself for it? You have done much good as a Jedi, so tell me, where is your pain so I may heal you.” _

“I failed you and I failed at being a Jedi,” Realizing that he may probably get the voice to go away if he admits what he hides, Anakin can’t help but scoot closer towards Alinta, her heat reassuring him that he was still awake and still present.

“I was tempted by vengeance, gave into it even when I avenged you.”

“ _ It is time to realize, my son, that guilt does not define someone. They define their guilt.” _

Looking at the sleeping form beside him, Anakin feels his heart tighten when he remembers the state she was in not even two days prior; barely breathing, bleeding heavily internally, prosthetics in her eye socket, broken bones, and more internal damage they couldn’t obviously tell, and now here she was, healthy and snoozing happily by his side.

“The love I feel is joined by fear of what would happen if I let go,” He realizes quietly, brushing hair from Alinta’s face.

“ _ So it is a prison.” _

“No,” Anakin snaps, “You haven’t met her, but I love someone dearly. She’s my everything.” She turns over and nuzzles into his side, making him smile to herself.

“ _ But she is not part of your destiny.” _

“Destiny can be rewritten. I love her.”

“ _ Then you hold her prisoner!”  _ The voice was booming now and it was making Alinta stirr.

“What are you?” Anakin demands again, getting suspicious.

“ _ Your fate!”  _ Everything goes quiet suddenly and Anakin didn’t realize he was breathing heavily and sweating until Alinta woke up.

“My love, is everything alright?” She asks groggily before feeling his forehead. Frowning, she forces him to still before taking off his robe and pulling him back down.

“I just,” Taking a deep breath to steady his breathing, Anakin settles into her arms and finds comfort in her warmth.

“I thought I was hearing my mother, but I think this planet is playing tricks on me.” Threading her hands through his hair, she peppers his face with kisses. She starts to hum a melody and Anakin feels his breathing sync up with the slow song. His head rested on her chest and he could barely keep his eyes open as the rumbles in her chest and her heartbeat settled his mind.

“I love you my catyshu.” He barely heard her call him the new name, but whatever it was, it made his heart flutter.

Early in the morning before the sun woke up, Anakin let Alinta sleep in more to make sure her strength was fully recharged when he encountered the old man in the same spot as beforehand.

Igniting his saber, he points it at him with a snarl on his face.

“You are up early. Where is your companion?”

“You’re a Sith Lord,” Anakin snaps, ignoring the old mans comment.

“You have a very blatant way of seeing light and dark, good and evil. Yes I am Sith, however, no I am not.” His explanation only served to make Anakin angrier

“I saw right through that rouse old man. Tell me what’s going on!” The old man grabs the tip of Anakin’s saber and brings it down to his side and closes it without even a slight burn. Anakin could pick up soft footsteps from down the hall.

“Some call us Force-Wielders,” He begins, “I have a feeling it was my son you heard last night, as we take the forms of the life energy around us.” He turns to face him as the footsteps get slightly louder. “You have great sadness in your heart, which most likely is what caused him to take that form.

We used to live in temples in your world, but with how powerful my children became, we were forced here, to this monastery. I don’t think you could ever understand the pain that is to love your children when they could tear the very fabric of the universe apart.” He was rambling on, losing Anakin as he tried to focus on both the footsteps and what the old man was saying.

“I really don’t understand,” Anakin interjects, and when the footsteps become loud enough, he notices that they were Alinta’s and someone else’s. Eyes darting behind the man, he saw his lover and the Malikun princess, both with empty, dejected looks and their arms limp at their sides, but there was something undeniably different about the two.

Alinta, no longer in her casual clothes, was in a simple white gown while her hair seemed to flicker and move like it was real fire, and looking at the glow to it and slight temperature increase, it most likely was wise. The now familiar cracks in her skin were split and oozing out was the richest gold Anakin had ever seen. It seemed to ooze down her body like wax and when it touched the floor, the smell of heated metal filled his nose.

She looked both chaotic and ethereal at the same time, and he noticed a small thin veil of steam between the two of them.

Her counterpart however, seemed to have a never ending cascade of water as her hair, for it dripped to the floor only to be replaced instantaneously, leaving a puddle at her feet.. Unlike Alinta’s rigid cracks, hers were almost smooth carvings into her skin, swirling around her body as a pure silver leaked out and her eyes glowed a brilliant purple. They seemed to perfectly embody the Father’s balance speech, and it only served to disturb Anakin more.

“Here, everything is balanced. Light and dark, day and night, destruction and creation,” They were a stark contrast to the darkness of the room.

“So why reveal yourselves to us?” Anakin questions cautiously, trying to keep an eye on the two women.

“There people who would like to use our power for themselves. The Sith, are but one. When balance is thrown out, life as you know it will surely follow, so when I discovered that the Chosen One had been found, I had to see it with my own eyes.” Rolling his eyes at the spiel he’s been getting since he was nine, Anakin folds his arms.

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be, who knows if it’s even me.” The old man's eyes twinkle as the women walk forward robotically.

“I would like us to find out together in a test of sorts. I will know the truth, then you and your friends can leave.” Gritting his teeth, Anakin follows the man towards the back of the monastery with the women behind him. 


	20. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting go of all of them, he looks away from the six of them and winces when the sounds of two bodies slumping fill the now quiet arena

The monastery began to lighten with the coming day and by the time they were outside, the sun was high above. Alinta and Elanora kept walking even when the Father and him stopped, and Anakin was able to take in the whole pavilion.

The walls were circular and high and enclosed a round arena with no seats aside from a spectators stand back where they came. On the ground in white, black, and grey marble was the unifying symbol of all parts of the Force. It was beautiful, but didn’t last long as simultaneously, a loud caw was heard and the two women launched at each other with a roar, wielding their elements viciously. Steam was erupting in scalding plumes and Anakin could see cuts and blood already. 

Another caw is heard and two creatures plummet into the arena; the first one being a white griffin with a teal neck holding Obi-Wan and facing Elanora, while the second one, a black manticore with a white skull mask of sorts was holding Ahsoka and faced Alinta. They were struggling and fighting as Alinta and Elanora clashed and ripped at each other. It was overwhelming for him and he was about to yell when the Father spoke up.

“This is your test. I have instructed my children to kill your friends; my Daughter will kill your Master and reluctant ally, while my Son will kill your apprentice and beloved. You can only save one, so pick wisely.” 

It was cruel. Anakin would save Alinta in a heartbeat if it weren’t for the fact that Elanora had vital information and technology that they have all sacrificed for, and deciding between Obi-Wan and Ahsoka was moot point, so what could be done? His heart was tearing to shreds as he heard his family struggle and suffer, and he flinched into reality when searing gold blood splashed on him. 

Although Elanora was in worse shape, Alinta still was badly injured yet was still going at it as if it was at the start of the fight.

“They’re too strong, Anakin!” Obi-Wan calls, “Save Ahsoka!” Gritting his teeth, Anakin didn’t know what to do. Put his emotions first or put his logic first. It was making his head hurt thinking when Obi-Wan suddenly spoke clearly over the sound of steam gushing.

“Remember where you are. Remember how potent the Force is here.” 

Taking a deep and collective breath, Anakin feels around him for the electrifying energy and takes it into his fingers before wrapping it around his hands.

“Let them go,” He snarls, not expecting how sinister his voice came out, and suddenly, everything stops; the fighting, the struggles, the beasts movements, everything.

“I said, let them go,” Lifting them in pairs, Anakin raises them up before forcing them to let go of the Jedi who ready themselves while trying to control their fear of the situation. His once crystal blue eyes were now dark and cloudy, anger filling the air around them as day and night became confused above them.

He releases his grip on the siblings so he could move Alinta and Elanora infront of him. The beasts fly towards their targets with a growl and although Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had their lightsabers ready, Anakin catches the beast mid flight and without meaning to, includes the warriors in front of him. Absorbing more of the energy around him, he launches them to opposite ends without so much as a flick of the wrists. 

Ahsoka had never seen him so furious. She watched in slight fear as he brought the collapsed bodies forward without looking like he was using much effort.

“Kneel,” He demands, bringing the four of them in front of him in an arc.

“I said KNEEL!” His voice boomed and the beasts reverted to their human forms as they’re forced to take a knee while Alinta and Elanora, though in bad condition, were forced to sit on their knees with hands on them. It was then Anakin saw a lone fat tear roll down Alinta’s cheek and he realized what exactly he had done. 

Letting go of all of them, he looks away from the six of them and winces when the sounds of two bodies slumping fill the now quiet arena.

“Alinta!” He heard Ahsoka cry out in panic and it only served to confirm his theory that the bodies were hers and Elanora’s.

“You have proven my point,” The Father says out of nowhere, “Only the Chosen One can control not only my children, but also their strongest creations-”

“I did your test, now hold up your end of the bargain and let us go,” He was about to see the state Alinta was in when the old man started to boom.

“Leave us! The two there can stay.” Hearing four sets of footsteps leave, Anakin swallows thickly before turning his head to check on Alinta.

Her and Elanora were laying on the floor like ragdolls, their eyes vacant and Alinta had tears flowing freely on her bruised and beat up face. If it weren’t for the barely visible breathes, Anakin would’ve thought she was dead, and it made his heart wrench. There was a pool of gold beneath her and it started to blend with the silver beneath Elanora.

“I am dying, and as the Chosen One, you are meant to replace me in keeping my children in line-”

“No!” He was beyond angry, but at who, he didn’t know. He was walking to Alinta’s body and kneeled in the gold, pulling it close to him as his own tears began to fall. “I won’t do it. I belong with her, out there, not in here baby sitting.”

“Very well, I cannot force you, but I hope you are okay with living with the weight your selfish actions will have on you.” Ignoring his warning, Anakin gently hauls Alinta into his arms, not feeling her react at all.

“I will heal this damage as once you leave this place, her previous wounds will return and any more damage will make this all pointless.” Thankful for something good to come out of his mouth, Anakin watches as he places a hand on her cut stomach and relaxes with the cuts starting to close. Her skin had closed and the once real fire hair had gone back to just being a semblance of the element.

Without so much as saying goodbye, Anakin carries Alinta back to the shuttle with a heavy heart. How Elanora was getting off, he wasn’t sure, but it wasn’t his problem. His problem was getting Alinta back on the shuttle and hoping he didn’t permanently damage her mind.


	21. Critical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My oh my,” He coos at her, dragging the blade down her cheek and cutting it lightly. “If it isn’t my precious little pet.” She couldn’t stutter a response as the blade went to her neck, pressing slightly into her skin.
> 
> “I’ll have fun with you.” Alinta starts to cry as the blade is dragged over her collar and shirt. “To make up for lost time.”

When they got on, it was unusually quiet and Anakin had to buckle Alinta in who was still unresponsive.

“Anything else left to do?” Obi-Wan asks while starting up the shuttle. When Anakin shakes his head, the dock closes and the shuttle lifts off smoothly.

“What’s wrong with Alinta?” Ahsoka asks softly when tears start falling down Alitna’s cheeks again.

Looking away, Anakin couldn’t help the shame and regret crawling into his heart.

“I may have done something irreversible to her and I don’t know if she’ll ever go back to normal.” Looking back at him in shock, they noticed how gently he was holding her limp hand and how remorseful he looked.

“What did you do?” Obi-Wan asks him, unsure if he should be angry or worried.

“I wish I knew,” His voice was soft for once and it truly dawned on him just how badly he hurt her just now.

Deciding he’d rather restore his energy rather than listening to them, he slips into the back of the shuttle to take a nap, preparing himself mentally for the hellstorm that would be Alinta.

  
  


_ “Anakin.” A voice whispers playfully, stirring him. _

_ “Anakin.” The voice was becoming more demanding. _

_ “Anakin.” It summons him awake, and shooting up where he lay under the trees, he looks around to see a waterfall and forest of lush green, probably still on Mortis. He’s about to brush it off when he notices tufts of brown hair ascending from the splash point of the water and feels his skin crawl when he notices it’s himself. _

_ He walked forward towards himself, and there was something strangely off about the situation. _

_ “It’s true what they say, you know,” His copy says slowly, the same voice that summoned him coming from his mouth “You are the Chosen One.” Anakin looks at him suspiciously as his clone takes a step to him. _

_ Suddenly, his form changes and Anakin takes a step back as the Brother immerges and he notices Alinta step out behind him, holding onto the Brother’s arm. _

_ This Alinta, he knew was fake, as her hair was back when he first met her; unruly curls cascading down her back, two tall yet imposing horns, and both her eyes looked intact, no scars, no discoloration, no obvious signs of trauma. She was in a black dress that seemed similar to the ones he saw on the paintings of past Pequirnian monarch’s. _

_ He didn’t like how she clung to the Brother, but didn’t move in case she got hurt. Fake or not, that was still Alinta, and he already hurt her enough for the day. _

_ “Together,” The Brother preaches, looking off into the distance as if seeing the future, “We could change the future. Change to a future where you could be with her openly,” She moves to cling onto Anakin’s arm now, and the look the Brother gives him irks him deeply as he continues with a sickly sweet tone, “My friend.” _

_ “You should know by now I would never join the dark side willingly,” Anakin snaps back at him and feels Alinta being pulled back, seeing the Brother take her to his side. _

_ “How  _ **_simple_ ** _ you make it sound, as if you can choose where you align, as if you can have one without the other.” Taking Alinta’s hand, Anakin notices her hand turn black, as if it was magma hardening. _

_ “With me, we can restore the balance and bring peace back.” He didn’t like how the being was holding her, how his voice was rich with victory, as if he already won, and he really didn’t like how Alinta looked vacant, as if she was willingly allowing the Brother to handle her, even if she was a fake. _

_ “I will  _ **_never_ ** _ become Sith,” Anakin hisses, about to reach forward to grab his lover when the beings face contorts in anger and he lashes out. _

_ “You will  _ **_destroy_ ** _ the Sith!” The Brother yells as he grabs Alinta by the throat. She struggles as it seems like the world around him started to burn.  _

_ Anakin couldn’t move; he was frozen in place as he saw her skin turn black and her struggling turn feeble.  _

_ “And you will destroy the Jedi,” The Brother hisses, tightening his grip and a loud crack is heard over the sound of flames. Alinta suddenly goes limp and the blackness encases her completely, shattering his heart completely. _

_ “You will join me!” He screeches as he throws her body to the floor and shifts into his more animalistic form, making Anakin take a step back. _

_ Without warning the Brother launches at him and- _

“Master, are you alright?” Ahsoka asks, covered in grime from making sure the shuttle was together. “Yeah, just a nightmare,” He deflects, wanting to check on Alinta. She follows him into the corridor and Anakin notices Alinta was settled onto a makeshift cot, probably so they could keep an eye on her

The shuttle rattles, causing them to slightly lose their footing.

“Anakin, I could use your help up here!” He heard Obi-Wan call for him, and with a groan he rubs the back of his neck.

“Yeah I’ll be up in a second.” About to enter the cockpit, Anakin is temporarily distracted by a shout from Ahsoka, and turns to find her in the grasp of the Brother, Alinta still unmoving over his shoulder.

“Leaving already?” He mocks, his spare arm wrapping around Alinta’s legs to keep her in place as Ahsoka struggles against his other arm. “Not without these two you won’t.” The cargo hatch opens and Anakin feels his gut twist. 

Before he can do anything, however, the Brother drops through the hatch and shifts, taking Alinta and Ahsoka with him. Anakin curses and sprints back to the cockpit and slides into the pilot's chair, prepping the ship for rough flying.

“What is happening back there?” Obi-Wan asks, assuming it was just his pupils getting into mischief as always.

“The Son took Ahsoka and Alinta,” Anakin explains curtly as he takes primary control over the shuttle.

“What in blazes are you talking about?” His master was confused, but Anakin didn’t have time to explain. All that he was focused on was flying after the beast and getting them back.

“Just let me fly!” The younger Jedi snaps before taking a sharp dip.

He weaves the shuttle around columns of rock, trying to copy the Brother’s flight path as he starts to gain speed. Anakin was tormenting himself with his own thoughts, not realizing his aggression was showing in the flight pattern and his mentor noticed it.

Even though it was foggy, he knew he was gaining on the being ahead of him, but once they reached a clearing in the rock, it suddenly gained a boost of speed, making it clear to Anakin he was taunting him.

Rage burns in his heart and he accelerates, noticing a sudden tower a head. It had to have been an illusion, as there is no way the Brother would have avoided that at the speed he was going. But Obi-Wan didn’t care, as he screamed at Anakin to avoid the tower. When he makes no motion to go around it, Obi-Wan takes control again and jerks the shuttle to the side, sending them careening into the dirt below.

The landing was rough as they skid across the ground, and both of them are surprised they didn’t have concussions. When it finally stopped moving, everything was in disarray and exposed wires and mechanisms dangled from all parts of the ship.

Once they were done checking themselves over, they move to start leaving as fast as possible, not wanting to risk being in there if it should blow.

“I didn’t think you saw it,” Obi-Wan defends when he notices Anakin’s angry glare as they gather their surroundings.

“It was a giant fucking tower,” Anakin snaps at him, “Of course I saw it!”

Once their eyes were adjusted to the darkness of the space around them, the two searched for any giant flying bats.

“Do you see anything?” Anakin asks desperately as he comes back from looking over the shuttle.

“No, nothing of him, but I think I know where he may have gone.” Pointing to a tower behind them, Anakin realizes it was the tower they avoided and it explains why the Brother could avoid it. Cursing, he starts to march his way towards it, but is stopped by his teacher.

“Anakin no, it could be a trap,” He scolds, trying to keep him from moving. “If we do anything here, to the Brother, who knows what kind of damage it could do to the outside world.”

“I don’t care!” Anakin threw all formality out the window, his voice harsh towards the elder. “He’s too powerful for Ahsoka, and he’s too powerful for Alinta in the state she’s in now. It’s my fault they’re in this mess, so I have to get them out.”

“We’re stuck in a situation where we don’t understand all parties. It’d be best to talk to the Father and-”

“There’s no time!”

“Don’t you see this is what the Brother wants? To divide us?”

“It’s my fault they’re gone!” 

There was a stark contrast between their voices. Anakin’s was loud, angry, and unstable, his emotions being shown on his sleeve, while Obi-Wan was calm, soft, and collected, hiding his worry well and trying to calm Anakin down. He knew Anakin wasn’t meaning to be as harsh as he is, but it still didn’t stop him from flinching every time he saw the raw hatred in his eyes.

“You must be feeling how strong the dark side is here. It’s not safe for us to go any further without collecting ourselves. We should go back to the Father and figure out a plan.”

“He can’t help us,” Anakin was finally quiet, but it was quiet Anakin that scared him the most. “Not anymore.” He watches as Anakin brushes by and keeps walking, knowing in defeat, he can’t stop him, not when Alinta and Ahsoka are involved.

When Alinta finally regained control of her body, she was tied up across from Ahsoka, who was screaming at the top of her lungs and struggling against the chains they were binded in. Alinta would’ve done the same, but her body felt weak, feeble even, and her back and face seared with a pain she only felt once. It was taking all of her strength not to scream because of it.

She felt an overwhelming despair seeping into her bones as an attendant came in, and she ended up tuning out his conversation with Ahsoka as she felt her heart sink with an overwhelming sadness. 

Anakin had used the Force on her, and used an amount that quite literally, crushed her soul. It brought tears to her eyes and she couldn’t help but sob as she finally identified the source of her sadness. 

It shouldn’t be a surprise to her. She should’ve-

Seeing the attendant start to climb onto her restraints brought her back to the present and she tried to avoid him.

“Get away from her!” She hears Ahsoka yell, but the attendant ignores her and gets ever closer to her neck. Trying to speak in protest, Alinta is shocked to find her voice is no more than a hoarse whisper, so she resorts to thrashing, hoping to knock him off.

“I said leave her alone! She doesn’t have anything to do with this!” Ahsoka’s voice was the only thing grounding her before a sharp pain appeared on her neck and she felt a little trickle of blood. Her body stops responding suddenly and she feels the attendant drop and leave, leaving Ahsoka and Alinta alone together.

“What did it do to you?” Ahsoka asks her, panic in her voice, “Alinta?”

“Yeah, I think I’m fine,” Alinta replies, surprised she can move and talk again. “I just-” Alinta is cut off when she gasps, sudden agony and memories flooding into her mind.

The days on end Kane would whip her with no sustenance, the hours she lay on the battlefield after killing Mesq wondering if anyone would find her or if her destiny was to perish in a desert, and the mental anguish when her childhood friend betrayed her, subjected her to public torture, humilated her, and scarred her.

She didn’t even know she was screaming as she thrashed against the restraints, the memories breaking her soul as she experienced them all over again. It was as if she could feel the scars on her back reopening all over again, like her eye was getting gouged out for the first time. She couldn’t hear the attendant re enter and she couldn’t see the new exchange between the two. All Alinta could see was the faces of her tormentors, ones she thought she came to terms with and moved on from. 

It was only after the sudden rush stopped that Alinta was able to see and hear clearly again, but she didn't notice the now absent Padawan, as her attention was focused in horror at the person sitting in the corner of the room.

Kane watched her tears spill over with a sadistic grin, eyes trailing over her body as she shakes in fear.

No one has ever made Alinta fear for her life more than Kane. No one has ever made Alinta feel as insignificant as Kane did. She hated Kane, that’s all there is to it, but right now, under his perverted stare, she felt like she was a kid again, living in constant fear of when she’d get her next meal or if she’d be allowed to see her friends again. It terrified her, and she couldn’t speak as he walked up to her, blade in hand.

“My oh my,” He coos at her, dragging the blade down her cheek and cutting it lightly. “If it isn’t my precious little pet.” She couldn’t stutter a response as the blade went to her neck, pressing slightly into her skin.

“I’ll have fun with you.” Alinta starts to cry as the blade is dragged over her collar and shirt. “To make up for lost time.”

Anakin heard something, and it was either the wind or someone screaming. He wanted to look for Alinta, to apologize and make sure she’s alright, but it was taking up so much of his focus just keeping Ahsoka from slitting his throat. It was getting to the point where Anakin may have to sacrifice one of them just to get the other out okay, and he didn’t want to do that. He wanted to bring them both back, but now-

Obi-Wan comes to his aid and suddenly so many things are happening at once; Anakin can hear a fight going on in the room behind him, the sounds of electricity echoing in the cavernous room. Obi-Wan had produced a glowing blade, making Ahsoka hiss and retaliate in a distorted voice, her attacks becoming frantic, and Anakin could hear the sound he heard earlier, except it was much clearer. 

It was Alinta, and his heart dropped as she let out another heartbreaking cry. The cry was enough to distract Anakin momentarily and allow for Ahsoka to knock him off balance. He could see a set of windows illuminate in white just as the Brother and Sister crash through the window, the shockwave sending them all to the ground.

“You must stop this at once!” They heard the Father boom as the sound of shattered glass fills the quiet space. 

Alinta could still be heard, but it seemed like none of them were paying attention to it, more focused on the dueling family in front of them.

“So glad you could join Father,” The Son hisses before launching bolts of lightning at him, clearly more powerful than his predecessor.

“You have to stop this-”

“Why don’t you see you’re so weak? You are nothing to me old man,” The Father was losing ground and Anakin became hyper aware of the fact that Alinta’s screaming stopped, but the fire was still visible in the room. He needed to end this soon or he might be too late to get to her.

The Father loses traction and goes flying, his son moving forward to continue his assault.

“Anakin-” Obi-Wan calls, about to toss him the blade he wielded but they both move too slow, as Ahsoka grabs it from under his nose and dashes towards the Brother with a smirk on her face.

“Everything has happened exactly as I wanted it,” The Son says darkly, eyes glinting with glee. “I have the Jedi here, the blade, my Father, and my Sister’s favorite creation.” He looks at Ahsoka and holds out his hand. 

“Now give me the blade.”

“Ahsoka don’t-” Before Anakin could protest, he’s sent flying back, and without hesitation, the Padawan places the blade in the being’s hands.

“Good, now your usefulness is all used up,” He almost sounded apologetic, but with a finger to her forehead, Ahsoka drops like a ragdoll, sabers rolling across the ground. He examines the blade with pride before turning to his creator. Anakin would’ve screamed, but there was a pressing force holding him to the ground.

“Now Father,” The Son hisses, “You must die!” He raises the blade in anticipation to strike his helpless prey, but with a yell, the Daughter breaks free, sprinting up the steps and putting herself between the two. Her gasp is mirrored by her siblings screams of horror, and in a blink, he’s flying away, not being able to keep a straight path as her Father eases her to the ground.

Anakin runs up to Ahsoka’s limp body and feels his heart shatter at her quite literally empty eyes. There was no breath, no pulse, just a cold limp body. It tore him in two and he could feel Obi-Wan behind him, wanting to comfort him but unsure how.

The Daughter coughs as her Father shakes with rage, blaming himself for all that’s transpired.

“What have I done?” He whispers, “I brought you all here to help us, to restore balance, and now it’s been broken beyond repair.”

“Do not hate him so, Father,” The Daughter says weakly, grasping his hand, “He cannot help who he is.”

“Can you help her?” Anakin asks desperately, still clutching Ahsoka’s body.

“No, the evil now unleashed is too powerful. The dark side has become unbalanced with the light,” Caressing his daughter's face, tears slip down his wrinkled cheek. “All hope is lost.”

“There’s always hope!” Anakin snaps, his emotions becoming uncontrolled.

Then, the Daughter points to Ahsoka, and with a feeble hand, touches her creator's cheek. He gets up and stands in the middle, determination in his stance.

“May my Daughter’s last wish be to breathe life back into your friend,” He says softly, and with renewed hope, Anakin quickly goes to kneel between them, awaiting instruction.

However, before he can begin, a familiar warm light brightens the space, and he can sense the Father move from behind him to in front of him.

“Allow for me to take the burden of this,” He heard Alinta’s voice from behind him. Anakin wanted to rejoice that she was okay, but he knew this was a more pressing matter. However, he did take solace in the feeling of her hands on his temple, the familiar calloused fingers reassuring him that it will be alright.

Feeling the Father guide him through the Force, Anakin places a finger on the Daughters forehead first before placing his other hand on Ahsoka’s, bracing himself for what’s to come. There’s nothing for a moment, then he feels unrestrained power coarse through his veins, making him gasp in shock before something restrains it, making it feel more like a trickle than a waterfall. From the sudden tension behind him, he guessed it was Alinta, and as the power continues to flow through him, Anakin holds on to the thread of hope that Ahsoka will be okay.

When it was done, Anakin slumped a little, the drain in him sudden, but not drastic. He felt his thread slipping away when Ahsoka didn’t move, and was about to resign when he heard her cough, her body shooting upright as she gasped for air.

Pulling her into a tight hug, Anakin could barely restrain tears.

“Hey Snips,” He greets, “Good to see you.”

“What happened?” She asks weakly as Obi-Wan helps her up.

“Nothing much.” They hand her sabers back and Anakin notices how different Alinta seemed when Ahsoka was strong enough to stand on her own.

She was distant from the group, and her stance seemed rigid, as if she was about to fall over, and her hair was no longer in dreads, but back to its unruly and massive curl state. She still had both horns, but obviously didn’t want to be anywhere near them.

“The balance here is crumbling,” The Father says once they’ve gathered themselves. “The imbalance in your world will only get bigger as my son descends further into the darkside.”

“We will stop him-” Anakin starts to reassure but is immediately interrupted.

“No, you must get out of here. He needs your ship to leave, and the longer you stay here the more you risk him stealing it.”

“What about you?” Obi-Wan asks him, noticing the distance between Alinta and them.

“I will stay here and mourn my critical mistakes, as well as my daughter.” He turns to Alinta and gestures for her to come closer, indicating for her to kneel with him.

“You have been the one creation my daughter has been genuinely proud of,” He tells her softly, grasping her hands. “Although your people may not know it, she has been watching you all advance and outgrow the immaturity you were created to battle.” A little light became visible between their fingers before it dissipated.

“Please take this, and do not fear for your people. As long as the heart is intact, so will you.” She nods quietly and he lets her go, Alinta keeping what was in her hands hidden from the others.

“Now go before he can do any more.” Follow his instructions, the four leave in silence with Alinta behind them, almost wary of their intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m currently working on an interactive project that will allow more development of the characters in this story without affecting plot!  
> More on the project will be released soon


	22. Lost

As Ahsoka tried to repair the ship, Alinta had left the safety of the shuttle to find solace, not able to be near them at that moment. All she saw was Kane where Anakin stood, Kane’s voice when Anakin spoke, and Kane’s sadistic, psychopathic eyes where Anakin’s kind, loving ones used to be.

He hurt her much in a fashion Kane used to; to obey their whims and be a puppet for their control. 

Anakin didn’t come for her either.

Alinta knew he heard her screams, as the pain Kane inflicted on her was some of the worst she’s ever felt. She knew he could see her fire as she tried to fight the hallucination. She knew he was  _ there _ and yet, she had to nearly break her wrists and ankles to get free. She had to face her demon head on and delve back into a place she thought she locked away for good. 

Alinta had to become the monster Kane trained her to become in order to escape, and even then, Anakin didn’t so much as glance her way when they walked back to the shuttle. Not so much as a question as to if she was okay. Nothing. She didn’t expect the neglect from Obi-Wan and Ahsoka either, and she shouldn’t feel so angry at it, but she did. It was an anger that coarse through every nerve in her body and called to her. It begged for her to delve in, to embrace it.

So she needed to get away. While they weren’t paying attention, she grabbed a thick cloak to protect her from the rain, grabbed one of the hovercycles, and left. If she’s left here, so be it, as long as she was as far away from Anakin as possible.

As of right now, as long as she was away from him, both of them were safe, both of them were sane, and Alinta could think in peace. That is, until something takes ahold of her mind, rendering her into the useless doll the Force makes her. 

Alinta was used to the pain that came with it at this point, and she wasn’t surprised when the Son came out of the shadows.

“I know you’re hurting, dear Alinta,” He says softly, tracing a thumb over her cheek bone. “So let me make you an offer you  _ can’t  _ refuse.”

After Anakin dragged some tools and materials to Ahsoka’s workstation, he finally noticed Alinta was gone, and worry instantly set in.

He goes to grab one of the hovercycles and is surprised to find one missing, considering Alinta hated the rain.

“Where are you going?” Obi-Wan asks when he sees Anakin come out.

“To find Alinta and to see the Father.”

“Alinta’s gone?”

“Yes. I think something’s going on, and I’m not convinced the Father can handle this on his own. I think it’s best if we make a stand here.”

“Anakin-”

“If we leave without the Father’s blessing and Alinta, I could never forgive myself.” Anakin’s voice was soft, a contrast from his usually snappy remarks, and he leaves without another word. Driving into the fog and towards a strong, neutral well of the Force.

He didn’t know how long he was driving as he was trying to keep his head empty of thoughts that could destroy his heart. But it did make it easier to find the crypt in which the Father was sealing his daughter, and arrived just as he sealed the door.

“Why have you not left yet?” The Father snaps at him, turning around to find Anakin looking conflicted.

“Our ship needs some repairs before we can leave.”

“Do not underestimate him. He will go after your ship to get him out of here and wreak havoc in the universe. He will use whatever means necessary, and that includes you.” The Father’s voice had evidence of sadness, but the anger shined through, Yet, for some reason, Anakin couldn’t bring himself to snap back. He found himself unusually calm for the situation and wasn’t sure why.

“What are you planning to do now that he’s fully embraced the dark side?”

“It is my fault the universe is at stake, so I must kill him to protect what’s left.”

“But he’s too strong-”

“He may be, but the Force will decide who wins this battle. The choice for your aide is no longer yours, and can only be decided by your destiny.” He turns to Anakin and with a reluctant gaze, points to the distance.

“The dark side has no hold here. Go and ask, and you shall receive. Then, you may know what to do, and where to find your lover.” Not surprised he knew without Anakin telling him, Anakin starts to head back to his vehicle to go where the Father instructed.

Alinta felt at home in the well. The rock was pure, unlike Lola Sayu, and it embraced her like she was it’s own. Her tattered clothes had been replaced by a simple set of pants and halter shirt and her arms had been wrapped in a black fabric. The object the Father had given her, a silver ring with teal and white stones set in, sat on her finger as if it was perfectly made for her.

She felt at peace here, and didn’t even notice the darkness in her heart that had been embraced.

It was peaceful until she heard the sound of engines, and looked up to find Anakin coming down to the largest slab of rock. He hasn’t noticed her yet, and before she can make herself noticed, the Brother steps in between them.

Alinta had made a deal with him, one she thought was her own choice; help him bring Anakin to his side, and in exchange, he will help her make sure she will never be taken advantage of again.

She couldn’t hear them, but when Anakin ignited his saber, she knew that was her cue, and began to move to join them, her curls long and moving freely in the heat.

“I have a gift for you,” The Brother said rather loudly, taking Anakin’s saber away.

“I will not be tricked by you again,” Anakin’s voice was harsh and she could see his hands were in fists.

“Mm, but you’ll like these ones, I promise,” The Brother purrs and it makes Anakin’s eyebrows raise.

“Multiple?”

“Oh yes,” Alinta could tell the Son was getting a kick out of this, and couldn’t blame him. 

“I know you’re looking for a little lady.”

“Where is she?” Anakin roars, turning around to face the being.

“ _ She  _ is right here.” He snaps back around and it took every ounce of willpower to see Anakin’s eyes, not Kane’s. She wanted to see the bright blue, not the dull red, the love and kindness, not the hate and malice.

It was enough to make her semi aware of what she was doing, but not enough to make her realize the control over her.

“Ali-”

“Save it Skywalker,” He visibly flinches, never having been called Skywalker by her. Nevertheless, he still continues, walking closer to her to grab her hands gently.

“I’m sorry, Alinta. I’m so sorry for doing that to you earlier, for not getting to you sooner, for going against one of the only things you asked me to do.” His voice was sincere and she could see he was genuine, but she still couldn’t stop seeing Kane over his shoulder. The only reprieve is that now, they were separate entities and not blending into each other.

“I,” She takes a deep breath and tries to look him in the eyes. “I need time to think, Ani.” He nods vigorously, but still pulls her into a hug, relieved at having found her in one piece.

“Now as touching as this is,” The Brother’s voice ruins the moment, “I still have one more gift to give you.” Circling around Anakin, The Brother takes Alinta’s hands and places them gently on Anakin’s chest, forcing them to stand toe to toe. Instinctively, Anakin’s hands grab her waist to support her as he watches the Son’s every movement.

“What if I could show you the future?” He asks Anakin and, deciding to fulfill her job, Alinta allows the Son to project through her hands as they blaze for Anakin’s temples, making him turn around to face the Son. Energy courses through her as it rockets up into her fingertips. She ignores the pain of it until Anakin’s eyes go unfocused, confirming that he’s seeing what she wants him to see.

_ Ahsoka smiled at him sadly, handing him her padawan beads as she turns her back on the Order, leaving him there alone. _

_ He saw Alinta with a cold and calculating look in her eyes as she murdered Malikun after Malikun, their silver blood quite literally coating her hands as she demanded for Elanora. Weyak’s body lay in a motionless heap, eyes stuck open in fear as his limbs lay in awkward angles and his neck seemed a little too loose for comfort. There was a baby crying in the distance and as Anakin seemed to follow her, they reached a room that seemed to just barely be above sea level, and in there was Elanora with a baby in her arms.  _

_ The baby had curly deep gold, its skin a pretty caramel and its eyes were a pure, innocent green with little nubby baby horns peeking out on its crown. It was crying and shrieking yet was unable to move in the tight hold of the woman carrying it. _

_ Alinta was screaming something and before Anakin knew it, a long tendril of bright white flame that he didn’t know had sneaked behind the Malikun buried itself in Elanora’s eye socket, making her drop the baby.  _

_ Alinta catches it easily and brings it close to her body as more fire encircles all of Elanora’s limbs and enters her eye sockets and mouth. Anakin is thankful he couldn’t hear it as he was one hundred percent sure the screams would be soul shattering. _

_ But the scary part was, Alinta had no regret or remorse in her eyes or body. She merely cooed to the baby as it started to gurgle happily, enjoying being back in Alinta’s arms. _

_ It was the Jedi Temple, and corpses of younglings lay around him, some cut in half, others decapitated, and a small few with simple stab wounds. Their instructors lay dead with them, clearly having attempted to protect them but failing miserably. He heard people screaming and clone trooper boots marching as Coruscant succumbed to flames. When he returns to the Chancellor’s office, Alinta lay unwell on a chase with guards surrounding her, and Palpatine instructs him to go to Mustafar to collect something to help her, to heal her. _

_ Mustafar, and Padme lay unconscious by a shuttle as Anakin and Obi-Wan dueled fiercely on the hot rock below. Obi-Wan yelled something at him, and with a roar, Anakin lunged for him only to get his remain limbs cleanly sliced from his body, leaving him burning on the banks of the river. _

_ He heard someone calling for him, and as Anakin saw Obi-Wan leave bittersweetly one way, Alinta was stumbling to him another, clearly not well, but urgently trying to get to him. When she reaches him, she cradles him, and it was the only soothing thing he felt before passing out. _

_ He saw different snippets of death on a mass scale; planets blowing up, villages getting massacred, people getting tortured, and all on his order, with Alinta bittersweetly by his side with a longing look in her eyes, as if she wanted a different future, as if she wanted to leave him. _

_ It had to have been years from that moment on Mustafar, and he felt his life fading from him as he looked up into a heart broken and tear stained face. _

_ It was Alinta, who looked like she hadn’t aged a bit, but matured more than anything. Her hair was up in graceful curls and although she had small cuts all over her body, was rather unharmed. Her thumbs were gracing his cheek urgently as she said something to him repeatedly. Her tears fell onto him and he could see her barely holding it together. _

_ She stopped talking and only smiled sadly before resting her forehead on his. Her eyes were closed and she held him close as the ground beneath them rattled dangerously. _

_ “I have and always will love you, my catyshu,” He hears her say faintly and when she lifts her head up and opens her eyes, Anakin can see contentment. He saw love and happiness, without an ounce of remorse. _

_ He saw the Alinta that he fell in love with so many years ago. _

_ The ship they were in seemed to break apart in flames as what Anakin can only assume was his soulmate, dies with him. _


	23. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of his hands comes up to hers, holding it as he nestles against it, heaving a deep sigh. Anakin’s thumb brushes her knuckles and his eyes finally look up to meet hers, flakes of blue leaking back in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter from that arc

Whatever Anakin had seen, it haunted him, as he kept Alinta close to him and peppered her head with kisses, his eyes slowly turning more amber in color as he and the Son discussed their plan. He constantly had to have contact with her and his hands seemed to focus on her midsection, massaging it, holding her waist or hips, or just wrapping his arm around it.

She loved the attention she got, and happily leaned into him for more.

It wasn’t until they heard the faint sound of a small engine that they started to make their way back to the main island, hand in hand to greet Obi-Wan for the first time.

“Anakin, Alinta, I’m glad to see you two are alright,” Obi-Wan greets, noticing their hands but not voicing it. “Now let’s go, we have to get off this planet now.” He walks towards them but stops when he notices their eyes; Anakin’s a rich amber, and Alinta’s a bright ruby.

“There’s been a change in plans, Master,” Anakin growls, pushing one of their bikes off with the Force and watching it burn into nothing.

“Anakin, what’s going on?”

“You won’t understand what I’ve seen, what I understand I must do to prevent the fall of the Republic and so many deaths.” He looks away and Obi-Wan eyes the squeeze Alinta’s hand gives him, the loving, understanding look her eyes contain. Looking back at his master, Anakin’s eyes hold the anguish and the pain his voice can’t display.

“You won’t understand what I must do to end the Clone Wars and prevent so many innocents from dying by our hands, and I know you’ll try to stop us,” They watch the Son descend behind Obi-Wan and without flinching, watch as he crumbles to the ground when the lightning from the Force being’s hands strike his body.

“I’m sorry,” Anakin whispers as he mounts the vehicle Obi-Wan brought, helping Alinta behind him. “But I have seen that the very Order we’ve sworn ourselves to, is what stops us from achieving peace.”

“You’re doing what you think is best,” She reassures, refusing to look at the recovering Jedi on the ground. “And sometimes that calls for harsh decisions.” He nods and fires up the engines, giving it a moment to idle before taking off towards the shuttle with a heavy heart.

When they arrive, Alinta leaps off in a dainty flip to scout the insides, not finding anyone as Anakin enters to start the ship. She sifts through everything to look for any bombs and jumps when Anakin hits the console, flinching ever so slightly as he takes his anger out on the shuttle.

He tries to establish a signal with a ship, and Alinta hears the anger in his voice as he lashes out at his students' genius.

“I’d offer to help, but mechanics aren’t my specialty,” Alinta says calmly, going over to play with his hair to help soothe the Jedi. Anakin slumps in the pilot’s chair and allows her, taking comfort in the feeling of her fingers on his scalp.

“I can’t let it happen,” He chokes out, head in his hands, “I can’t let all that suffering happen.”

“You won’t,” Her voice brought him calm as she kissed the top of his head. “We can fix this. We can stop that future from happening,” Sliding around to the front, she crouches down to cradle his face in her hands, eyes kind as she tries to help his breaking heart. “We can still have our happy ending.”

One of his hands comes up to hers, holding it as he nestles against it, heaving a deep sigh. Anakin’s thumb brushes her knuckles and his eyes finally look up to meet hers, flakes of blue leaking back in.

“Yeah, we can still have our happy ending,” He interates before quickly kissing her as the sound of flapping wings fills the shuttle. “I’m going to go figure out a new plan,” His voice was calm now and as he got up to go, Alinta felt the gigantic pain of her returning wounds come back to her, making her struggle to keep her cry in as she crumbled.

It’ll be okay, it always turns out okay.

Suddenly, she hears something fall to the ground, and ignoring her screaming body, she runs outside to find Anakin collapsed at the Father’s feet.

“What did you do to him?” She screams as she runs to his side, pulling his unconscious body into her arms.

“I made him forget what he saw,” The Father informs, eyeing Alinta warily, “If there was to be balance, he could not have known what the future may hold.”

“But if it comes true, it’ll tear him apart,” She cries, brushing hair out of his face.

“Then if that is his destiny, so be it,” The Father looks at her and lets out a sigh. “And you cannot get in the way.” Alinta attempts to protest but the Fathers index touches her forehead before she could stop him, making her slump underneath the man she was holding.

When Anakin woke up, his head was pounding and his memory was foggy.

“Where am I?” He asks no one in particular, and jumps when the Father responds.

“I have brought you back to my monastery,” He starts, not making a move to help ease Anakin up. “My son has broken a key rule in protecting reality, and has shown you what you should not have seen.”

“I don’t remember any of it.”

“I have erased all of your memory from that point to now. What you saw, shall remain unknown.” He looks around and the Father seems to know what he’s looking for.

“She is safe,” The Father tells him gently, pointing to Anakin’s right where Alinta lay wrapped in gauze around her torso and eye, horn stumps padded as she lay unwell, breathing shallowly. “I have taken care of her as best as I could with my Daughters healing wearing off.”

“Thank you.” Anakin’s voice was genuine as he leaned over to make sure she was real and not a dream.

“Master! Alinta!” He hears Ahsoka yell and looks up to see her and Obi-Wan flying down, happy to see them alive and well.

“How are you feeling Anakin?” Obi-Wan asks when they disembark, running up to where he sat with Alinta.

“Could be better, but what matters now is we stop the Son from leaving and get Alinta back to Rex.” They nod and help him stand up, making sure not to disturb Alinta.

“We do not have much time nor many chances,” The Father interrupts their moment with a severe tone, getting up gracefully as the sound of wings starts to grow in the distance. “I trust you know what you must-”

“Well well, look at that, my own little send off party.” The Son’s voice was piercing and grabbed all their attention. They watch as he falls lightly down to join them, landing on his feet.

“For the last time,” The Father demands, “Do not leave, my Son.”

“I thought you would know by now, old man, that this planet is not my destiny.”

“But what you will do out there will destroy the balance of every living thing in the universe! I beg you, restrain and stay!”

“I cannot.” The Son’s voice had a hint of regret, and Anakin watched the exchange cautiously.

“Then, you leave me no choice.” On que, the Jedi ignite their lightsabers and Anakin lunges at the Son, his swings getting blocked easily by the being before his hand wraps around the Jedi’s throat, sending him flying back. The force of the throw sends him tumbling to the edge of the arena and before Obi-Wan and Ahsoka could move, they receive the same treatment, the air getting knocked out of them when they hit the stone.

While distracted, the Father Force pulls on the sword attached to the Son’s belt, grasping it firmly in his hands.

“What?” The Son laughs when he notices. “You think you can kill me in your weakened state?”

“I once had hope I could bring you back,” The Father had a tone of contentment in his voice as he raised the blade, turning it inward, “But I now understand that what’s gone is gone, and there is no going back for that.”

“Father what-”

The blade is plunged into his chest, the air escaping his mouth as the Son rushes over to catch his father.

“No, what have you done you old fool?” He cries, yanking the blade out from his fathers body. “It did not have to end this way!”

“Yes it did, my Son,” The Fathers voice was caring and soft as his now kind eyes reassured his child. “Your power is tied to mine. The only way to bring you back, even in the smallest sense, was to take away your powers.”

“Please, don’t die,” He begs, body becoming weak.

“I always knew you had good in you, my Son,” The Father pulls him into a tight hug, which the son returns. It was genuine for a minute, but the sound of an igniting lightsaber grabs his attention, yet before the Son could react, the blade plunges into the Son's heart, causing him to crumble in his fathers arms.

Anakin withdraws his blade and stands back as the Son breathes his last breath.

“I see in the end, it was you who betrayed me,” He says airily and when the last gasp of air leaves him, the Father gently lays him on the ground, feeling his own emotions in turmoil.

“It has been done,” Anakin confirms as he detracts his blade, kneeling beside them while Obi-Wan and Ahsoka gather themselves and join them.

“And now, it is my turn, with a heavy heart. I will die alongside my children, knowing the role you must play.” The Father was running short on breath and Anakin knew if he didn’t get answers now, he never will.

“And what is that role?” He asks desperately.

“You are the Chosen One,” The old man heaves, using the last of his energy to bring Alinta closer to him and clasps her hand in his once again. “You have and will continue to bring balance to the world, as long as you stay on this path.” The man was growing weaker and Anakin could see a feeble light under his hand.

“Just beware of your heart.” His voice trails off as he succumbs to the calling of death, leaving Anakin perplexed and worried at his words.

Then he fades, leaving behind his clothes and what he created in Alinta’s hands.

The world around them starts to crumble as he gently picks Alinta up, folding her hand over her chest to keep the objects inside safe. His padawan and master join him as a blinding white light engulfs them all, sending them all into a state of unconsciousness.

  
  


“General Skywalker, can you hear me?” 

Anakin slowly starts regain consciousness as Rex’s voice fills the cockpit.

“General Skywalker?”

“Yeah, can you hear me Rex?” Anakin asks groggily as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka wake up.

“Loud and clear, sir. You had us worried when you went off the scope for a moment.”

“A moment? We’ve been gone longer than that.”

“I’m not quite sure I understand.”

They all glance at each other and are only reminded of their cargo when she groans in pain, now awake and at least semi lucid.

“It’s a long story,” Anakin says quickly as he gets the engines going again. “We’re coming in with Alinta.”

“Copy that, medics are on their way to the hangar.”

They end the comm as Ahsoka gets up to check up on Alinta, Anakin smoothly guiding the shuttle back to the cruiser with the recent events plaguing his mind.


	24. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She shakes her head as she tries to stop the tears from falling, slowly regaining control of her body as Anakin’s warm touch relaxes her muscles.

Anakin hated having to leave to the front as soon as they returned, but his only consolation was that Padme would be checking in on her for him.

Now, he has a few days break before going back out to the front, and he’s surprised to see Alinta and Weyak waiting for them in the hangar. Based on the way they were dressed, Anakin assumed they just got back from an important meeting, and he’s even more surprised when Weyak and Ahsoka meet mid way in a hug, and dragging Rex with them, head off somewhere in excited chatter. It left Obi-Wan, Anakin, and an one eyed Alinta alone together, which they didn’t mind, and it gave them a chance to catch up without accidentally revealing classified information to their apprentices.

Heading to Alinta’s room for a calmer space, and are pleasantly shocked when the moment they enter the room, the smell of fresh bread and other baked goods fills the air and the sound of some of Alinta’s music plays quietly.

“Take a seat, I’ll-”

“No you won’t, because you’re still recovering. We’ll grab everything,” Anakin forces her to sit on one of the chairs as Obi-Wan grabs three mugs of tea and Anakin grabs the tray she had out. 

They join her sitting and both of them sigh in relief at the feeling of cushioned chairs and flavorful drinks and food.

“So, where did the front take you this time?” She asks curiously as she kicks off her shoes and curls into the corner of the chair, not caring about the dress she wore getting wrinkled. They noticed that the eyepatch she wore was different to her old ones; it was thicker and covered almost the entire socket, probably to contain gauze or medical padding.

Obi-Wan snorts from the look on Anakin’s face, Alinta can tell it’s a rather embarrassing story for him.

“Well, to put it mildly,” Obi-Wan starts with a side smile, “We didn’t go anywhere because Ahsoka got lost.”

“You’re kidding me,” Alinta tries to stifle her laughter but fails to do so, having to set the mug on the table to stop from spilling it over herself.

“He’s not,” Anakin sighs in embarrassment as Obi-Wan takes a biscuit from the tray. “Ahsoka being Ahsoka got too cocky and missed the evac on the relief mission, so we had to try and find her. It took us three days. Three!” 

“And? If it was you it would’ve taken them a week to get you out.” Obi-Wan howls with laughter as Anakin sends Alinta a dirty look. She merely shrugs and grabs something off the tray, happily munching on it.

“Anyway, enough about Anakin’s direction incompetence-”

“Hey!”

“-How have you been recovering? Any complications?” This time, Anakin quiets down without being asked and looks at her with sad eyes. Alinta knew he still felt guilty for the Citadel injuries as well as the problems with The Son despite her telling him it was her own fault for getting full of herself.

“Well, I had to get both horns fully removed since apparently the blood vessels there didn’t join properly so there was a giant build up.” She sets her cup down again and parts her hair to show small scars in two bald patches where her horn stumps once were before covering them back up. “And I almost ruptured a heart valve-”

“How do you  _ almost  _ rupter a heart valve?” Anakin asks incredulously.

“How do you  _ accidentally _ lose your lightsaber?” She was referencing when Anakin was her escort for a diplomatic mission, one which Obi-Wan didn’t know the details of, but it still made Anakin flush and stumble over figuring out a response.

“So aside from almost dying twice, nothing major?” Obi-Wan asks with a voice crack, stifling his laughter better than Alinta did. However, Alinta looked solemn and seemed to crawl further into the corner.

“Weyak hasn’t been dealing well with Echo’s death or with my injury,” She was unsure of herself, seeming to place the blame on her. 

“It was his first time seeing casualties in battle, wasn’t it?” Obi-Wan asks her and she nods, tears starting to build up. 

“First time seeing major injury and death on his side of the battle” Alinta takes a deep breath and steadies herself. It clears the tears from her eyes and she looks as if she was never about to cry in the first place. 

“It’s my fault for not preparing him mentally for that. As his mentor I should’ve better prepared him for the realities of war and conflict, but I didn’t.” Sighing, she takes a sip of her drink to calm down, her eyes focusing on something behind them, which they assume is a clock.

“I told him to take today off and spend some time with friends, that way he could take a break from seeing my ugly mug.” They all laugh but Anakin notices her fiddling with one of the pendants she now wore, the little objects given to her by the Father.

“I hate to bring up business while we’re relaxing,” Alinta pulls a file out from somewhere, startling them before tossing it to Obi-Wan. “But what do you know of the investigation into the keycard and files regarding Malik and their Sith affiliation?”

They look through the file, finding nothing they already know, except there was a page in the back with Alinta’s distinct handwriting.

_ Mole in high position. Do not trust anyone outside of Alderaan, Naboo, the Jedi Counsel, or Pequirn _ .

There was more after it, but they didn’t have the time to read it.

“All we know is that the investigation has gone stale after they couldn’t find the storage room the keycard gave access to, and Chancellor Palpatine has redacted a lot of the information on those files. Not even Master Windu or Master Yoda has clearance for it.” Hummin at Obi-Wan’s explanation, she seems to ponder for a moment before swinging her feet to touch the ground and lean forward. Alinta’s eye sparkled with glee as she smiles.

“That’s where I come in handy,” She whispers before righting herself.

“Since the investigation involves Pequirnian matters, I have clearance to the files and can provide any information you may need.”

“Seriously?” Anakin double checks in shock, trying not to smile too broadly.

“Yep! It’ll have to be at the temple to make sure we’re not overheard, but I can supply the information. As of right now however, all I can say is that there is a mole in the higher offices.”

“What makes you think that?” Obi-Wan asks her suspiciously.

“Those bounty hunters and Grievous had my medical record with them. Only Pequirn medics and the Chancellor’s office have them, and we don't store documents like that in Basic while they’re on Pequirn, so it has to be someone here.”

“Why would the Sith need your medical records?” Obi-Wan asked the right question, and the satisfied look on Alinta’s face answered it.

“Because Elanora still sees me as a threat to her, and what do you do when you have an unknown opponent?”

“You make them known,” The realization dawns on them and they practically jump out of their seats. 

“So they have your records to find a weakness they can exploit because they can’t watch you fight.”

“Exactly! Because my strengths are their weakness and they know I’m prepared for their strengths.”

“I’m surprised you picked that up,” Obi-Wan notes, having not realized it before. He’s about to say more when a little notification pops up on the screen Alinta had on the table, getting all of their attention.

**SCHEDULED RAIN COMMENCING IN FIVE MINUTES**

“Dammit, Weyak is still out,” Alinta is about to get up when Obi-Wan beats her to it, making her sit down.

“You stay here. I’ll go find Weyak and bring him back to the Temple until the rain is over.” He turns to Anakin who is gathering their cups to be washed. “Make sure she stays here and doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“Easier said than done,” Pouting at their comments, Alinta folds her arms and looks out the window, watching the storm clouds form and gather.

“I’ll see you both in a few days for the escort departure.” Nodding vacantly, she hears the door close and the mugs clink on the counter before jumping up from where she was sitting and sprint to Anakin. Clearly expecting it, he opens his arms with a big grin as she leaps at him. Without missing a beat, he picks her up and spins her around, heart skipping a beat when her laughter fills the room.

“I missed you so much,” Her voice was soft and filled with so much emotion that Anakin didn’t know how to handle it. It made his heart flutter and he settled her on the ground only to embrace her.

“And I missed you too.” Hands on her waist, he kisses her forehead before the sound of rain fills her room, startling her but easing her into his arms.

They go back to the couch to lay with each other, Alinta on Anakin’s chest and his arms around her. It was a pleasant feeling and Alinta felt her body relax in his embrace.

It was almost midnight, with Anakin asleep next to her and lightning from the storm illuminating her room when Alinta couldn’t take it anymore.

She hasn’t told anyone about her hallucinations, nor has she had any inclination to tell. Alinta couldn’t risk her position in the Senate and on the throne of Pequirn all because of a silly little mind trick, but they were becoming so real that she was getting real injuries from them, and they were getting harder to hide.

Tonight, they came again, and Alinta was frozen in bed as Kane stalked towards her, the all too familiar blade glinting in the light that peeped through her bedroom window. She suddenly felt self conscious about her lack of pajamas and the needs to throw up became ever present. Her body started to shake as the cold fingers of her former teacher grace her cheek, eyes swelling with tears.

Alinta escaped this, she escaped his tyranny when she left his body to rot, so why now is he appearing to her, tormenting her, hurting her?

There was a flash of blue in the corner of her eye, and only able to move it, she looked to the corner of the room and felt her blood run cold.

Elanora was standing there with a cocky smirk on her face, but it wasn’t the Elanora she saw on Kamino. This one was a teenager, no older than seventeen, one she used to grow up with and play with when Helia attempted to foster peace between the warring planets. The teenagers eyes however, were the same cold calculating eyes that Alinta saw on Kamino, and she wanted to scream so badly, wake Anakin and find peace with him, but she couldn’t. All she could do was blink.

“He doesn’t know, does he?” She purrs as Kane’s blade traces all her scars, not cutting into her skin just yet. “He doesn’t know what we used to be, does he, Ali?”

_ Please let this end, _ Alinta begs internally as the blade goes to her chest.

“He doesn’t know all the days we’d run away to Yavin 4 or Scarif just so we could be away from our mentors' prying eyes. The nights we’d say were for martial arts training, but really were so we could explore our boundaries and our hearts.” Alinta felt the tears running down her face in thick rivers and couldn’t help but shut her eyes to try and make it go away. 

Kane’s blade suddenly pressed down ever so lightly on her arms. It was enough to break skin and release a little trickle of blood, and it made her tears fall faster.

“Why haven’t you told him Ali?” Elanora coos, getting closer to her as Kane traced scratch scars on her arms with his blade.

“Why haven’t you told him about us and about this?” Elanora’s icy fingers pull down the sheets to trace the crescent shaped scar under Alinta’s belly button. It was the only scar aside from the one that permanently took her eye she never hid. It was thick, dark, raised, and nearly covered the entire spandex of her hips. She never opted to get it removed so it could serve a reminder of her own moral boundaries, but right now, she wished she did. She wished she got all of her scars removed and her memory wiped. 

“Why Ali?” The voice was sickly sweet and Alinta silently screamed when the familiar sensation of water came in contact with the area. She could feel her body was to thrash at the pain but whatever kept her still wouldn’t allow for it.

“Are you ashamed of us? Of it? Are you so focused on showing yourself as the perfect queen and perfect lover that you refuse to tell those closest to you about what has made you become who you are?”

The blade stops pressing into her arm, but it goes up to right underneath the brow where her eyepatch covers her damaged eye.

“Or do you get some sort of sick pleasure from keeping us as your dirty little secret?” Alinta didn’t know what to do and she was begging for it all to stop when Anakin stirs beside her, the hallucinations of Kane and Elanora hissing in dismay before retreating into the shadows and vanishing completely just as Anakin wakes, being ever the light sleeper.

“Ali what-” He seemed to have felt the slickness of her blood and tears and instantly jumped up, turning on the lamp beside him to see what was going on.

“What happened?” He was already out of bed and grabbing the first aid kit, ignoring the fact he was without pants, and coming back to her side to clean and bandage her cuts and bubbling wound.

She shakes her head as she tries to stop the tears from falling, slowly regaining control of her body as Anakin’s warm touch relaxes her muscles.

“Alinta please,” He asks again, thumb wiping away her tears as he goes to her other side. “I need to know so I can help.”

“I,” Alinta didn’t know what to say. How do you explain that you’re hallucinating and said hallucinations are inflicting real injuries on you? “I don’t know what’s happening.” She finally says, choking up as Anakin pulls her into a tight hug. He presses kisses to her head as he whispers sweet nothings to her.

“I’m gonna take you to the couch so I can change the bedsheets, okay?” He tells her softly and she nods, clinging to him as he easily picks her up. Anakin sets her gently on the couch before going to switch out the bedsheets, concerned at the sudden injuries she gained.

As he changed the sheets, he noticed her staring off into the distance and shaking like a leaves. Alinta was curled up and still crying while he grabbed a few extra blankets and pillows. Once he was done he went over to her and barely had to move to grab her as her arms were already open and welcoming him.

He caringly brought her back to bed and eased her back under the sheets. Anakin’s arms kept her against his chest as their heartbeats soothed each other’s jittery minds.

“Ali, what’s going on?” Anakin was worried but Alinta only shook her head to say no. 

“Alinta, you need help-” No again.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to make the trip back if this keeps happening.” She shakes her head yes.

“Alright, but I’m making sure that your guard is adequate for it.” A sigh was the only response he got before they both started to drift off again, hoping for a more restful night.


	25. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even a second later, Alinta stands back and looks him over, face unreadable until he notices the corners of her lips turn up slowly. 
> 
> “I’d say perfect but you always have been,” The line almost went over his head, but when he realizes it, he smiles broadly and pulls her close, hands on her waist.

Anakin wanted to sleep in for once, but considering the fact they were still in the Senate building, he decided it would be best to get dressed and wait for Alinta to wake up in the center room. He heard snoring from the opposite side of the apartment and figured Weyak got back safely, so he started getting three mugs of coffee ready before the beasts awoken.

Alinta’s hair was definitely a beast, as it stuck out in odd and unflattering angles as well as clung to her face like a second skin. It broke the constant look of grace and elegance she always had, and Anakin couldn’t help but snort at the normalness of it. 

“Good morning sleepy head,” He teases as she hugs him sluggishly and gratefully takes one of the mugs.

“It’s too early for this,” She groans as she takes a seat on the couch and looks at her schedule, leaving space for Anakin next to her. He takes the space and snorts when she shifts around to use him as a cushion, gulping the hot beverage down like it was water.

“It’s not even late morning.”

“Still too early.”

Without warning, Weyak’s bedroom door slams open and the teenager slinks out like a zombie, clearly up way too late.

“Before you sit down, check if the stuff for tonight got here!” Alinta calls to him as she hears the sound of the mug being dragged off the countertop. Her friend mumbles unhappily in response but does as she says, coming back with two garment bags.

“What’s that for?” Anakin asks, tensing slightly when Weyak sits in front of him and takes a book from the stack that sat by the chair. He wasn’t used to someone else witnessing him and Alinta being this domestic with each other, and habit told him it was a dangerous idea.

“Padme and the rest of them decided to move the Senate Ball up to tonight and all my ball gowns are still being shipped over.” She finally had some clarity to her voice. Alinta was still obviously sleepy but was at least understandable now.

“Yeah an’ I’m being ‘ragg’ along,” Weyak grumbled, startling Anakin with how much better his Basic has gotten. It does make Anakin think however; he doesn’t like Senate parties, especially formal ones, but it would be amazing to be able to take Alinta to one and be able to show her off, even if it was under a guise.

“I’ll take your place if you want,” He jokes and laughs awkwardly when both their eyes latch onto him.

“Seriously? I’ll gla’ly give i’ up!”

“You realize we’d have to try to get something tailored for you today? That’s almost impossible here!”

Startled, Anakin raises his hands in defense but smiles fondly at the small argument that broke out between the two in the language he could never hope to understand.

“I mean, it might be best, because with the war effort escalating, who knows what kind of extremist might-”

“General S’ywal’er, I respec’ you alo’, bu’ jus’ say you wanna ‘a’e Alin’a ou’ on a da’e.” Both adults choke over Weyak’s words, not expecting words like that from the kid.

“Weyak! Remember a filter!” Alinta scolds after recovering her breath. “Now start getting ready. Remember, you have training with Ahsoka and Master Plo-Kloon today and then your lessons with Hyuk right after.” Groaning, Weyak gets up to leave to get ready, leaving Alinta and Anakin alone.

“Should I be concerned that he knows?” Anakin whispers to her as she starts looking for something.

“No, he’s fine. If he was going to rat me out by now he would’ve done it already.” Taking her word for it, Anakin peers over her shoulder to see a list of all the tailors in the city that specialize in men’s robes. It makes him laugh and kiss her hair, leaving her puzzled at his reaction.

“What’s so funny?” She asks him with a pout before setting the screen down with the intent to get up.

“You really want me to go instead of Weyak, don’t you?” Anakin jokes while brushing some of her hair behind her ear, heart skipping when he sees her flush slightly.

“I guess,” She sounded unusually shy but quickly recovered. 

“I love Weyak. He’s an extremely smart and talented kid, but he’s got a mouth on him that doesn’t have a filter.” Alinta gets up and is about to take the mugs up to the counter when Anakin jumps up and snatches them from her, ignoring her glare.

“Let me guess; that lack of filter has gotten him into some trouble with the senators?”

“That’s an understatement, especially with the Trade Federation, but it’s not like I like them in the first place anyway, it’s just an unnecessary strain.” Anakin could agree with that; he’s never liked the Trade Federation either, but it was a necessary alliance the Republic had.

“What makes you think I have a better filter than him?” Snorting, Alinta grabs the garment bag and heads back to her room with Anakin on her heels.

“Because if you didn’t, you wouldn’t have even become a knight.”

“Ha ha ha, very funny.” Anakin rolls his eyes but the smile never leaves as he takes a seat on the bed while Alinta starts to pull out a set of clothes for their day out.

“Don’t you need clearance from the Counsel to do something like this?” She asks him, holding up different shirts in the mirror.

“I mean, yeah, but it’s my only full day off before we start prepping the cruisers to leave again, and besides, I can claim that we received a ‘threatening’ letter and I was protecting you.”

“Good thing I have a threatening letter we can use.”

“What? When did you get that?”

“Relax, it’s an old letter. Kane sent them when he asked me to go to a war front.”

“That isn’t exactly reassuring.”

Laughing at his unease, Alinta starts to change into pants and a rather revealing shirt (much to Anakin’s dismay), hearing Weyak call out he was going to the Temple. The clothes were the same colors to Anakin’s robes, making him chuckle slightly, and he can’t take his eyes off her as she makes sure she is presentable, changing her black eyepatch for a white one. 

“Shall we?” She asks, holding out her hands.

“We shall.” Anakin takes her hand with a smile before pulling her into a sweet kiss, both of their lips curling into soft smiles.

Weyak couldn’t stand the tension between Ashoka and Rex as they practiced in the simulators. He could see they wanted to make a move on each other but had invisible barriers holding them back. It was frustrating, because they were his closest friends, and he knew Alinta had given them advice to go for it in the past. Why they are still stagnant is lost to him.

The simulation finally ended for a water break. Weyak told Alinta he was going for Basic and foreign language classes, but he had already learned all he could. Master Plo-Kloon offered to help him keep the front up, and he’s glad for it.

He knew Alinta liked things being a certain way, and although he was still very much lacking in his physical battle and spiritual side of his training, his diplomatic and logical sides were above standard and pretty much mastered. However, Weyak knew that if he told her that, she would feel incompetent and like she failed him, when in fact she didn’t. She provided great structure and basics for him, but she wasn’t the best person to fine tune those skills-

Some hard hits him square in the back and it snaps him out of his reverie.

“What the fuck?” He curses, turning around to see Ahsoka with her arms folded.

“You were zoned out big time Toothpick, it was either the bottle or Rex’s taser.” Rex shrugs nonchalantly as he hoists his taser. Weyak looks down to find his bottle at his feet and picks it up to drink from it begrudgingly.

“Are you going to share what’s got you off with the pixies or are you just going to keep that to your grave?” Rolling his eyes at his friends prodding, he goes over to sit against the wall near them and they join him, sipping their drinks.

“I’m just worried about Alinta, that’s all,” Weyak shrugs it off like it’s nothing but Ahsoka and Rex know him better. 

“Does it have to do with the Citadel mission?” Ahsoka asks carefully, still breathing rather unevenly.

“No, I think this goes back to the Split, maybe further, I’m not sure.” Weyak takes a swig and stares forward, his free hand clenching and unclenching constantly.

“If I know anything about her, and considering I saw her melt someone’s face off, she’ll get through this,” Rex’s words reassured him somewhat and helped his hand stop clenching. “Besides, if she can kick General Skywalker’s ass, she can do anything.”

Ahsoka snorts before taking another sip of her water, finally evening out her breath.

“Aren’t you and Alinta heading back to Pequirn for a few days after the Senate Ball?” Ahsoka asks him, side eyeing Rex as he takes a big gulp of water.

“Yeah, apparently her physician wants to run some tests on her, no idea what they’re for though.”

“That’s kinda odd, don’t you think? Couldn’t they run them here on Coruscant?” Weyak ponders it for a moment, hiding his smile when he notices the little glances Rex and Ahsoka give each other.

“It is, but it could be for a horn transplant or some of the body implant tests they’re running.”

“Body implant?” Rex asks in surprise, emptying his bottle into his mouth.

“Yeah, they’re running tests to see if these,” Weyak holds up the little crystal dangling around his neck, “Are safe to be implanted into our skin. They don’t want to risk Alinta’s or a future senator’s crystal coming off again.”

“So she’s serious about resigning as senator?” Ahsoka asks quietly, misunderstanding Weyak’s words. They all look at each briefly before the youngest shrugs, finishing his own bottle.

“She doesn’t know yet. It depends on how this investigation into Elanora goes, because the Council is considering assigning her to the case solo-”

“She can’t do that solo!” Rex laughs at Ahsoka’s outburst, making her flush deeply. Weyak snickers and throws his bottle against the wall, enjoying the empty rattle of it.

“I think she’s the only one that can,” He says quietly after a moment, staring at the ground. “The Republic isn’t equipped well enough to take on Malik as a separate entity to the Confederacy, especially not with Elanora at the helm still. If Alinta gets her head back in the game, she might be the only one who can put a stop to the advancement of the Sith’s technology.”

“But what happens if she can’t? The Jedi are forbidden from going to that level that we need to stop the support, and we can’t do anything without risking a court martial.” Rex sounded skeptical, and Weyak knew he had a right to be. 

Something has been going on with Alinta and her competence on the battlefield have been lacking for a while. It’s been hurting Weyak to see her crumbling under the weight of her responsibilities and he’s been powerless to help. 

“If she can’t do it, I have to hope I’m as good as she used to be, because it’ll be my responsibility.”

They sat in a moment of silence before Ahsoka gets up suddenly, holding her hands out to them.

“C’mon, it’s depressing now, and I wanna see what Anakin looks like in dress robes.” Eagerly, they grab her hands to haul themselves up before rushing out the door, hoping to catch the two before they leave for the ball.

Anakin was still embarrassed from when he ran into Obi-Wan in the Senate plaza and had to explain to him their excuse for him going. All his former master did was raise an eyebrow, give them a side eye, and told Anakin to be in the hangar by mid morning tomorrow.

Now it was almost time to be in the ballroom and Anakin was struggling with his robes. He’s never worn anything other than his Jedi robes for the past decade (save for Pequirn), and to be handed things this fancy and intricate has him at a loss.

Alinta however, was moseying about in a dressing gown, applying makeup, doing her hair, picking a pair of shoes, all without a care in the world. Anakin’s dignity prevented him from asking her for help, but when he realised that not only did he tie the sash wrong, but half his robes were on the wrong way, Anakin sighed and gave up.

“Ali, can you help me?” He asks meekly, walking over to her with his arms out stiffly. 

She turns to him from her dresser, her upper lip painted but her bottom one bare, and giggles at the sight.

“Took you long enough,” She jokes, getting up gracefully and starting to untie all of the clothing. “Now let’s get you presentable.”

Anakin stays stock still, only moving when told, as she dresses him, hands moving deftly with every layer and fabric. Her eye patch was still on, having not been cleared to use a fake eye again, and Anakin can’t help the pang of guilt every time he saw it, even if it wasn’t his fault.

Not even a second later, Alinta stands back and looks him over, face unreadable until he notices the corners of her lips turn up slowly. 

“I’d say perfect but you always have been,” The line almost went over his head, but when he realizes it, he smiles broadly and pulls her close, hands on her waist.

“Sometimes I wonder how someone as graceful and gorgeous as you knows how to torture a guy a hundred different ways,” Alinta laughs at his comment but bats him away when he leans in to kiss her.

“Face is off limits! I spent too long on my make up for you to ruin it!” Huffing, Anakin plops himself on her bed as she starts to get into her dress, arms folded like a child. He was excited to see the gown though, as apparently, it was custom made for her by Padme’s dress maker.

Peering up and over, he can’t help but let the little sound of awe escape him as he watches a twinkling fabric mimicking twilight cascade to the ground as she steps into the dress. The bodice of the dress was white and seemed to hide the fabric underneath, adding to the shock of it. Arm pieces are already on her arms by the time she’s sliding the bodice into position, the sheet fabric making her arms match the underside of her dress.

“Can you tie me in?” She asks softly, pulling her hair over her shoulder as she wraps pearls around her bun.

Without even the slightest hesitation, Anakin jumps up to tighten the sewn in corset, surprised that the strings matched the glittering hidden fabric.

“This isn’t too simple, right?” She asks with a worried tone while staying still, allowing Anakin to fumble with the ties.

“I think this is far from simple. Did you design it, or did Padmé?” Anakin asks her, finally getting it just right.

“Padmé did, said she wanted to surprise me.”

“I’ll definitely have to thank her later. I think that’s one of the best dresses you’ve worn.”

Blushing at his words, Alinta lets her curls fall back down her back before hiking up the long skirt to step into her shoes, ironically having them the same color as the bodice. When she rights herself, the dress barely dragged on the ground and swayed elegantly with her movements. Anakin notices her band in her hand, and tenderly takes it out of her grasp. He latches it around her neck, feeling her shudder pleasantly under his fingers before stepping back, allowing her to turn to him.

When she faces him, Anakin can’t help but grin with a rapid heartbeat.

Her lips were black and glittered in the light, eyes painted gold and maroon yet still seemed to make her eyes look big and curious. Her hair was half pulled into a bun with two ringlets framing her face, the glow from her hair reflecting off the glitter and making her skin seem to shine. Alinta’s chest, although normally almost comical on her, looked small and petite in the bodice of her dress, most likely because what he thought was a corset was really a stay (or mix of both), and the same glitter on her cheekbones graced her collar.

“Wow,” Anakin breathes out, feeling his own face heat up as he realizes the look Alinta was giving him was probably what she saw on his own face.

“You clean up  _ really _ nicely,” He would’ve snorted at her comment if it weren’t for the fact that he was enamoured by her. Anakin grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, eyes never leaving hers.

“I’ll miss you while you’re away,” He murmurs against her fingers, and is surprised when she yanks him into a tight hug, shuddering in his arms.

“A week, it’s just a week. We’ve gone longer,” She reminds him, but it sounds like she was trying to remind herself.

“Yes but you’ve been here, on Coruscant, where I know Padme can watch out for you.”

“If I’m quite honest, my guard on Pequirn is more competent than the guard the Chancellor assigned me.”

“Even me?” Pouting, Anakin pulls back to look her in the eyes but is happily greeted by a familiar glint in her eyes.

“My catyshu, you’ve been the only guard I’ve had that I could trust with not just my life, but my families as well.”

“What does that mean?”

“What? Catyshu?”

“Yes, what else?” Giggling, Alinta taps his nose before unraveling herself from his arms.

“It’s a term we use for someone we trust unconditionally, or at least my family does.”

Anakin takes a moment to process what he heard before breaking out into a giant smile.

“I still can’t believe you did that before we went into an oil pipeline,” He laughs as she checks to make sure her makeup wasn’t smudged. Deeming it was up to par, Alinta heads to the center of her apartment with a mischievous grin on her face.

“And I’m already working on the most official non-official wedding possible.” His jaw drops at her statement and before he can ask her what she meant, Alinta sauntered out of her quarters to head to the ball, leaving Anakin trailing after her like a puppy.


	26. Politics and Gowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin was about to take his chance and snap at her but her hand almost instantly intertwined with his, bringing him to the dance floor. Stumbling over his own feet, his free hand lands on her waist automatically, hers going to his chest as she begins to lead the dance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: the end gets a bit spicy and has some degradation. If it’s not for you, feel free to end your reading where there’s a ‘~’

There were three things that stuck out to Anakin most at the Senate Ball within the first few minutes.

Number one: Anakin wasn’t the only Jedi there.

Kit Fisto, Plo-Kloon, Ayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Ki-Andi Mundi, Pong Krell, and a few others Anakin never had the chance to talk to, were there as in-disguise security, so he didn’t stick out as much as he thought. Yes, he was more dressed than them, but it was to be expected if he was Senator Alinta Jara’s guard.

Number two: Padme and Alinta had planned something.

The two were unusually focused around the Trade Federation and it’s associates, talking, flirting, and socializing as a whole to get close to them, with even some hints dropped of Alinta using her uncontrollable gift with music on them. It made Anakin suspicious, but knowing those two, the less you know sometimes, the better.

Number three: Alinta had everyone head over heels for her in the worst possible way.

Save for Plo-Kloon, Luminara Unduli, and Ki-Andi Mundi, everyone there had lingering stares as she flittered on by, or as she winked and smiled. Anakin watched their faces flush whenever she complimented them or how they melted when she softly touched their arms. 

She seemed to stay near Master Fisto though, and was trying Anakin’s patience when she hung off his arm, fingers gracing the musculature in it.

However, it had become the Nautolian’s turn to scout the perimeter, and Alinta had to reluctantly let the Jedi go.

Anakin was about to take his chance and snap at her but her hand almost instantly intertwined with his, bringing him to the dance floor. Stumbling over his own feet, his free hand lands on her waist automatically, hers going to his chest as she begins to lead the dance. 

If it was anyone else who made him stumble, Anakin would’ve had a fit, but looking into her excited eyes and realizing that she just wanted to enjoy her time with him, he couldn’t find anything in him to be mad.

They danced on and off for what felt like mere seconds but had to at least be an hour, and when Anakin came back from talking to Plo-Kloon, who was updating him on his recent scout, he found Alinta, Kit Fisto, and Ayla Secura talking quietly, all of their cheeks lightly colored and the Nautolian acting off, as if something was in the air that off put him.

He tried his best not to glare as he took the seat beside Alinta, hand immediately going under the table and resting on her thigh.

“Ah, Skywalker, were you could join us,” Secura greets, looking slightly embarrassed, “Alinta was just telling us about the first ball you attended on Pequirn.”

“I’m not surprised. I would have to say it was better decorated than this one.” He hopes they don’t notice him talking through gritted teeth, as he didn’t like the glances Kit Fisto and the other two women shared.

He knew Kit Fisto and Ayla Secura were an unofficial thing, having unfortunately walked in on them once during a campaign, but he thought they, and Alinta were monogamous. The looks they were giving each other said otherwise and it made anger swell in his chest.

But a thought pops into his head that quells it for the time being. It was a what if, and he decided to test the theory.

“I wish I would be able to travel to Pequirn once the war is over, but I doubt my biology would allow for it,” Kit Fisto’s voice took on a dreamy aspect, imagining visiting the fiery planet.

“Well, I’m sure we have some sort of-” Alinta’s sentence was interrupted slightly when she had a sharp intake of breath, having definitely felt Anakin’s hand give her a tight squeeze, his metal hand digging into her skin.

“-Accomodations for more aquatic walks of life.” She sends Anakin a dirty look who just shrugs it off, turning his attention to the conversation.

“I’m sure it’s no problem for a planet as advanced as they are, hopefully the war will end soon enough.” The two Jedi smile at each other before Secura asks a bizarre question.

“I know this is odd for me to ask of you, Senator, but do you use corsets?” Choking on her spit, Alinta coughs for a second before righting herself, now overly aware of her on display chest.

“I usually wear one in my contouring dresses, but my physician said I can only wear stays for the time being until I’m fully healed. Why?”

“That bodice looks tighter than what I wear on a normal day, so I was curious if you were naturally that small or if you had some help.” Finally accustomed to the comments, Alinta snorts and picks up a forgotten glass of wine, taking a sip while staring deep into the Twy’lek’s eyes.

“That, dearest Secura, is called Pequirnian biology, and I’ll be damned if I can actually find a non-tailored dress that fits me well because of it” Secura raises her glass of water in response, ignoring the shocked faces of their male companions.

“I will admit, I much prefer these fuller skirts on you compared to your tighter ones, Senator. They entice the mind significantly more.” Kit Fisto says awkwardly, trying not to be left out of the conversation. Instead, he stokes the flame of jealousy in Anakin’s chest and he feels his hand tighten around Alinta's leg.

“Oh? And you know this from experience?” Secura snorts and nudges Kit Fisto, who barely manages to hold in the drink he was about to spit out.

“She got you there,” The female remarks before giving Alinta a side eye. “But I think everyone with two eyes and a decent head on their shoulders can appreciate some eye candy when they see it.” Alinta raised her eyebrow, ignoring Anakin’s tenseness on the side.

“Really? So who-”

“Thank you, Master Fisto, Master Secura, but I must escort Senator Jara back to her room. Her apprentice will be waiting for her.” The other Jedi nod in understanding, but Anakin misses the knowing look they exchanged as Anakin helps Alinta out of her chair.

He guides her out of the ball room before she can protest and takes her into a quiet hallway, checking for people before turning around.

~~

Alinta whimpered with flushed cheeks when Anakin pinned her wrists above her head, the other around the base of her neck.

“What the fuck was that in there?” Anakin growled into her ear as he pressed his body against hers, caging her.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Alinta playfully quips back but gasped when his grip tightened on her throat.

“Lose the attitude baby girl.” She shakes at the pet name, unable to look away from Anakin’s darkened eyes. 

“Now, I won’t repeat myself again,” His voice seemed to drop two octaves as he leaned in to her ear. “What was that back in the ballroom with Master Fisto and Secura?”

He could see her thighs clench under the skirt of her dress, so he presses his knee between them, smiling as she shakes even more.

“I wanted to make you mad,” She gasps out when his knee rubs against her. Alinta bites her lower lip to stop her whimpers but feels his grip tighten around the base of her neck. It pulls the smallest whine from her and Anakin’s eyes darken at the sound.

“So the little slut wanted to make me mad? How pathetic.” He leans in and captures her lips with his, feeling her melt under him before biting her lower lip harshly, eliciting a cry from her.

“Now, here’s what’s going to happen,” He growls, the hand around her neck leaving to snake under the skirt of her dress, fingers toying with her through the cloth.

“We’re going to go back to your room, and whoever asks why, you’re going to say that you’re tired and are retiring for the evening.” She nods and her head falls back as more pressure is added, sending shockwaves through her nerves.

“Then, you’re going to take this nice pretty dress off, take all that jewelry off, and wait on the bed for me. You cannot touch yourself, you cannot make a sound, you cannot do anything without me telling you to, is that understood?” Alinta nods once again but cried out when Anakin pinches the bud, sending her crumbling.

“Words, slut. I don’t want to punish you right here in the hallway where anyone can see, but I bet you’d get off to that.” Anakin forces Alinta to look at him. “Do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” She whimpers, eyes glazed over. However, once Anakin’s hand is removed from under her dress, he placed a soft kiss to her lips.

“Are you still doing okay?” He asks her gently.

“Y-Yes,” She says simply, clinging to Anakin to keep his hands on her.

“Alright, but to be sure, you remember what to say if anything crosses the line?”

“Coral.”

“Good girl,” The kiss he gives her this time was harsh and brought forth a full moan from her.

“Now get moving.” Anakin let’s her go and walks slightly behind her, the jealousy in him turning into elation as he realized just how quickly he turned her to mush.


	27. Misfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you ever fucking insult him like that ever again,” She hisses. “I will gladly send you back to the Council in pieces if you decide to insult him, insult me like that again.”

Alinta and Anakin hadn’t seen each other for the next two days, due to Alinta gathering the work she’ll need to do while away and Anakin prepping the cruiser and his men for another campaign. All of their work was tedious, but it paid off, as they were able to take off without a hitch.

When Alinta came onto the bridge in casual clothes, it was the first time Anakin had seen her in days and he struggled not to smile.

“Where’s Weyak?” Ahsoka asks her after she takes her place next to them.

“Paying his respects. Today is the first day of a festival, and tradition says to pay respects to those lost.”

“So why aren’t you with him?” Anakin asks her curiously. Her scars appear for a brief second, still startling them all, but disappear as soon as they arrive.

“I pay my respects every day through the injuries I’ve obtained.” An awkward silence falls over them before Anakin speaks up.

“Well, this is a depressing way to start a journey.”

“Yes it is,” The admiral agrees quickly before pulling up a diagram. “On a more neutral note, once we’ve dropped Senator Jara and Lieutenant Intom off on Pequirn, we will need to head towards Ryloth to assist in the rebellion there, stop at Alderaan to pick up Senator Organa and General Vos, and then head back to Coruscant, assuming the Council doesn’t have any surprises for us.”

“We’re not taking Alinta and Weyak back?” Ahsoka asks in surprise, analyzing the diagram of their route.

“No, General Kenobi and the 212st will be doing that so we can all go to Genosis together.”

“Genosis again?” Anakin groans, shuddering at the thought of going through the sand again.

“It’s just to make sure we go rid of all of those parasites and the queen. Nothing extensive.”

“Still, nothing ever seems to go to plan when we go to Genosis.” 

“Stop being a child, you’ve had worse missions.”

Alinta snorts quietly at their bickering and turns on her heel before sauntering out.

“I’ll be on the training deck. Let me know if something comes up.” Anakin’s eyes lingered as she walked out, hoping she would’ve stayed longer. Once she is gone, however, Ahsoka speaks up.

“Something’s not quite right with her,” She notes and to Anakin’s surprise, Ahsoka continues with evidence.

“I spoke with Weyak, and he told me that she’s been off as well. I think this trip to Pequirn has more to it than she’s leading on.”

Anakin pondered what they said, thinking about how she’s been acting recently, aside from the random cuts, as they continued.

“Ever since she signed on as senator, and it’s jumped out to me more since the Citadel, she’s always been rather hard on herself.”

“I think something’s wrong with her head or someone with cloaking abilities is after her.” Anakin finally says, making Ahsoka hold in a laugh and the admiral raises her brow.

“That’s a very far fetched theory General Skywalker,” His coworker notes but lets Anakin continue.

“The night the weather council scheduled the rain, I was on her couch when she started crying. Went to check on her and she was covered in cuts, and not ones you get from scratching yourself in your sleep. No one came in, no one left.”

“That’s odd,” Ahsoka murmurs to herself, rubbing her chin in thought. “Weyak did mention about her mainly going to Pequirn to see her physician.”

Her comment made the elder Jedi question her intentions on the trip.

They were told it was for her to update her people in person about what was going on with the Republic, but from the sound of it, she had other motives.

However, before they could talk anymore, Rex bursts in, slightly out of breath.

“General Skywalker, Commander Tano, I think there’s a bad fight breaking out on the training deck.”

“And why haven’t you qwelled it Rex?” Anakin asks him and is shocked at the answer.

“Because I’ve only heard about it in the hallways, but if they’re true, then Senator Jara is involved.”

Glancing at each other, the two follow Rex as he briskly walks down the hallway, following the crowd that was fastly making its way toward the deck.

Alinta needed to get her mind off the looming figure in the corner of her vision, so she went to the training deck to destroy a few punching bags.

She had gotten through three when some of the fresher faces in the legion shyly asked her to spar with them, probably not used to her presence on the cruiser like the more seasoned troops. Despite that, she agreed, and was proceeding to toy with them in the arena, subconsciously slipping back into the first fighting style Kane ever taught her.

Alinta was more conscious of her fighting now as she didn’t want to actually hurt the poor men, but it was hard not to get lost in it when she was wiping the floor with them, the initial one on one turning into two on one and even three on one. It had to be moved to the main floor and looked more like a sudden brawl than a sparring match, and it was exhilarating for her. 

They were trying, she gave them that, but they were conditioned to use firearms and machinery, not their hands and feet, so their matches were brief, but they took the beatings she dealt with their heads held high and went over the matches with each other, learning what she did to counter them and re-enter the fight anew, only to have the the cycle repeat.

She didn’t even realize a crowd had started to form until she took a break to relax for a second and saw the mass of soldiers in the training deck cheering her on.

It felt good to be back in the ring, and she was glad she didn’t tear anything yet, and decided to continue on with the fights, an ARC trooper with the Republic insignia tattooed on his face stepping into the ring. He was in his blacks and looked rather cocky, but there was something about him that told Alinta he was respectable, same with the other ARC trooper with a neatly cultivated beard that stepped in next to him.

Alinta remembered them from her little splurge months back. They were some of the ones who lasted the longer and were the most fun out of the troops. Remembering the little rampage she went on, Alinta couldn’t help but smile, following the circle the ARC troopers had started.

The two suddenly lunge for Alinta but are not fast enough as she slips to the side and grabs the bearded one by the back of his blacks, throwing him to the floor. She then uses the split second tattoo face paused to process what happened to take his arm and wrench it behind his back, but not hard enough to break or dislocate it. He crumbles to his knees just as the training deck door bursts open, allowing her to sit on beards back in triumph.

“What is going on here?” Anakin’s voice booms, telling Alinta she should let them go, and she does reluctantly, hoping to have savored the moment more.

“Senator Jara was sparring with us, sir,” A clone responds, Kix, if she remembered right.

“Fives, Jesse, is this true?” Anakin asks the two troopers hobbling out of the arena, leaving Alinta alone and pouting.

“That is correct, General Skywalker,” Jesse replies first, “Senator Jara was helping us all improve our hand to hand combat.” 

Anakin’s eyes narrowed and he folded his arms.

“Outside, now,” He demands, it being clear he was talking to Alinta. “Rex, send everyone on their way while I have a chat with the Senator.” Rex salutes and gives Alinta an apologetic look as she storms into the hallway.

Anakin and Ahsoka follow and close the door behind them. Ahsoka looked confused as Anakin grabs Alinta’s arm and pulls her back towards them, noticing she was still walking.

“What were you thinking?” He scolds, “You could’ve torn something!”

“Sparring against them? Please, I’m more likely to die of boredom than a reopened wound.” She snapped back at him, reacting badly to his attitude towards her.

“Clearly you’re struggling holding your own because you nearly got yourself killed the other day.” Ahsoka immediately knew her master had gone too far and stood between them, hands pressing against both their chests to separate them.

“That’s enough-”

“How would you know about my ability to defend myself? You left me to die on Mortis, and I had to rely on myself to get out.” It stung, Anakin will admit that, but he never purposefully would leave Alinta to die alone.

“You really think I would do that on purpose? Who do you think I am? Orionis?”

Alinta didn’t realize she was leaning forward until her body rocked back in shock, her mind drowning out Ahsoka’s scolding as it reeled.

He didn’t say that, did he?

Did he?

_ Did he? _

“Alinta, I-”

The slap she gave him was hard enough to spin his head and stun Ahsoka into silence. She didn’t even know she was crying until her vision became foggy.

“Don’t you  _ ever  _ fucking insult him like that ever again,” She hisses. “I will gladly send you back to the Council in pieces if you decide to insult him, insult me like that again.”

Turning on her heel, Alinta stormed back to her shared room with Weyak, ignoring the calls of the Jedi.

Weyak had just finished decorating the frame that displayed a picture of his mother and father when Alinta stormed in, stumbling around as her only eye clouded in tears.

“ _ Ali, what happened? _ ” Weyak asks her as she punches a wall, a loud creak telling him she dented it.

“ _ Weyak, I swear if you bring someone home and they behave like that fucking moron, I’m kicking you out. _ ” Although it was a joke, he could tell she wasn’t okay, and if her wording revealed anything, he could only guess Skywalker did something and it didn’t have it’s desired intentions.

“ _ What did he do? _ ” Weyak asks her, taking out the hologram Alinta always carried with her when she traveled. It had pictures of her with her biological family as a child, as well as with Prince Orionis and Queen Helia, and now with himself and Hyuk. Weyak was excited to be taking a new picture soon, but it still was on the edge of his mind that it may not happen, and so many things could go wrong.

“ _ It’s nothing- _ ”

“ _ Clearly it’s something if you punched a wall and nearly broke it. Now spill. _ ” Alinta sat next to Weyak and leaned on his shoulder. She was tired, he could see that, and not just from lack of sleep. She was barely six years older than him and she already had responsibilities someone her age shouldn’t have.

“ _ He used Orionis against me _ ,” She finally sighed out. Weyak felt anger boil in him but he subdued it, knowing it won’t do any good right now. He instead rubs her back, trying to figure out how to deal with the situation without setting her off even more.

“ _ Did he do it purposefully? _ ” Weyak asks gently, trying to tune out the rustle of daily ship life right outside their door.

“ _ I- _ ,” Alinta stops, rethinking her words and running a hand through her hair. 

“ _ I don’t know. I’m so paranoid from everything that I can’t tell if it was to hurt me or just one of Anakin’s outbursts- _ ”

“ _ Outburst or not, we both know that it’s not okay for him to weaponize that against you. _ ” Weyak didn’t have enough experience to help her with this. 

“ _ Why don’t you call Hyuk about it? I’m sure he’d love to play big brother again, _ ” Alinta snorts at his reference to when some of Mesq’s supporters would whistle Alinta when she went into the dungeons. It pissed off their friend so much that he ordered them to be gagged whenever she went down.

“ _ Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m sorry Weyak, I wasn’t thinking and I just needed some space.” _

“ _ Ali, literally, this is technically your room, not mine, and either way, it’s vengeance for me worrying you the other night. _ ”

She smiled at him as he packed up a small basket of food to handout to the soldiers, being big on doing tradition right. Then, left her in the room alone, contemplating her call with Hyuk.

Anakin didn’t see Alinta for the rest of the day; she wasn’t at dinner, didn’t come out for the briefing of the entire crew, nothing. He only saw Weyak, who was handing out little multicolored loaves of bread to everyone, and he told him that Alinta was in a meeting with Hyuk.

For the whole day.

It was clear to Anakin she was avoiding him, and he couldn’t blame her, but he needed to make things right between them. He  _ had _ to make things right between them.

So he decided to seek her out before breakfast, and was planning how to apologize while he had the late shift on the bridge.

To say it was a surprise when she showed up in the middle of his shift and asked to speak to him privately, was an understatement, but he gladly took the opportunity and followed her to the observation deck.

When they arrived, Alinta folded her arms and leaned against the wall, trying to hide in the robe she wore. It took Anakin a minute to realize it was one of his old outer robes that had gone missing a while ago, and despite the situation being serious, he couldn’t help the fluttering in his chest when he saw it.

“Don’t say you’re sorry,” She said when she noticed him take in a breath to speak. He was startled by her abruptness and tried to stay quiet to let her speak. 

“I know you didn’t mean what you said, that it was just impulse,” Anakin’s cheek stung slightly at the memory. “But you  _ can’t  _ keep doing that, I-” Alinta took a breath and looked him directly in the eye. 

“I know you’ve changed, we’ve both changed, since all of that happened, but talking to me like that, using things like that against me. It makes me regret the Citadel, and it makes me regret wearing the band.” She went quiet, looking at the floor and Anakin couldn’t tell if she was letting him speak or if she was gathering her thoughts.

Oh well, if he messes up, he messes up.

“One more chance,” He asks her, surprised at how desperate his voice comes out. “If I snap at you like that again, I’ll deserve everything that comes after, but let me show you that it wasn’t for nothing.”

Alinta glances at him and he can see a faint smile on her lips.

“Who said I was calling off the engagement?” She jests before pulling the Jedi in by the front of his robes, a harsh yet passionate kiss being place on his lips before she separates.

“Are you going to tell me why you’ve been so secretive?” Anakin asks her softly, pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair.

“I can’t,” She says quickly but double takes, “At least not right now.”

“Why not?”

“I’m scared you’ll look at me differently.”

“Ali, I love you, but I’m still with you even after seeing you melt a guys face.” He kisses the top of her head before sighing.

“If I was going to stop loving you, it would’ve happened by now.”


	28. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was silence between them as Anakin soaked up the information. What did this mean for them, for the war, for everything?

Although the rest of the journey went on uneventfully, and Alinta and Weyak were safe on Pequirn grounds, Anakin was in the strategy room trying to make sense of all of Alinta’s mostly redacted medical records.

Everything save for her height (5 feet 1 inch), weight (130 pounds), eye color (pink), hair color (pink apparently, but Anakin assumed it was because there was no precise way to tell), and other common knowledge such as her lack of eye, horns, and her childhood beatings, were redacted in black lines. It was frustrating as there were at least ten pages of information that could help Anakin figure out what Elanora was after and he had access to none of it.

So he had it sent to droids and a few slicers to try and see what it looked like without redactions, and has turned to the mound of paperwork he’s neglected.

Ahsoka was still fulfilling her punishment from sneaking onto the Citadel mission, so Anakin couldn’t do it with her company, and Rex was going over drills with the rest of the legion, so he was out of the question.

That left his own thoughts.

They were all over the place as Anakin signed, dated, and read all the files he left in a pile. Some went to Alinta and his fight, went to Padmé’s recent time on Alderaan, Ahsoka and Rex unusual closeness, and the Council’s overall neglect of Anakin unless he was useful to the war.

Knowing his thoughts were turning dark, Anakin quickly turned on a holo recording he had of Alinta, one that Hyuk took for him.

Delicate piano music filled the air along with Alinta’s giggles.

“ _ I knew you liked the guy, but I didn’t know it was enough to compose a whole serenata for him. _ ” Hyuk teased as her hands flew up and down the keys before playing a high trill.

“ _ Shut up! Who said this was for him? _ ” Her broad smile was directed right at the camera and Anakin felt his heart flutter.

He could never hope to give her this whole part of the Order, but seeing it still made him think it was possible.

“ _ The fact that you named it The Skyward Serenata _ ”

“ _ Doesn’t mean shit. _ ”

“ _ Ooh the queen used a bad word! _ ”

“ _ Fuck you. _ ”

“ _ I’m telling your boyfriend! _ ”

“ _ For fucks sakes- _ ”

Anakin couldn’t help the chuckle when she resumed playing, but this time she missed a few keys, probably from being flustered.

“ _ You think he’ll like it? _ ” She finally said meekly, rubbing her thinly clothed arm in embarrassment.

“ _ He’d love it. _ ”

“I’d love it.” Anakin and Hyuk said endearingly at the same time, making Anakin smile to himself.

He couldn’t wait to hear the serenade, serenata, whatever it’s technical name was, but he didn’t even know if it would be soon.

Alinta was anxious.

Everything was a go, and assuming her body didn’t do anything weird, she would be able to touch Anakin without the necklace.

But if it didn’t work-

“It will work,” Kane snapped, “I won’t a stupid implant kill you. If anything’s killing you, it’s me.” 

She could still him and visibly jumped, gaining the attention of some of the nurses in the hall with her.

“Get out of my head,” She hissed under her breath, folding her arms and shrinking back.

“Oh you poor thing,” Kane mocks, “You think I’m part of your imagination. But can an imaginary person do this?” 

A sharp pain fills her chest and stomach as something starts beeping. Looking down, she saw opened and oozing wounds all down her front, staining her dress and when she looked up, she saw Kane with something in his hands.

“I told you a long time ago as long as you were my disciple, you will never be happy,” He snarled, voice turning animalistic, “And I will always keep my promise.”

The beeping was almost ear shattering at this point and Alinta heard voices. Two sounded distinctly like Weyak and Hyuk, but she didn’t see them or the source of the beeping.

Her vision was getting fuzzy and she felt faint, unable to keep herself up any longer.

Then she blinked, and was no longer in the medical wing hallway, but instead was in a recovery bed with a mask on, gasping for breath as machinery around her screamed and medics tried to get her to focus on them.

Alinta was disoriented and wheezing, trying to catch her breath as hands yanked things from under her skin.

Her chest and stomach still aches painfully, but not like before. It was unpleasant and she felt like crying, but as she came to her senses, she realized she was surrounded by Weyak, Hyuk, and her personal physician.

She was in post op.

“ _ Your Majesty, how do you feel? _ ” The physician asks with a blatant worry to her tone.

“ _ Like absolute shit, _ ” Alinta slurs, not realizing she was leaning on Weyak.

“ _ Lay her back down, I need to check if she ripped anything, _ ” The doctor instructs him and Alinta feels two pairs of hands, one with softening calluses and the other with forming ones, lower her gently back onto the bed.

Soft hands graze her breasts and abdomen and with a sigh of relief, the covers are pulled up and envelope her in warmth.

“ _ Well, as of right now, Your Majesty, both operations were a success. We need to monitor you to make sure your body doesn’t reject anything, then we can release you back into Republic care. _ ” Nodding, Hyuk dismissed the physician for Alinta and took a seat next to her.

He looked worn down, but in a way Alinta felt all too familiar with: politics. It could wear down at even the strongest personalities.

“ _ Alinta, I hope you’re sure about this, _ ” He sighs in frustration, “ _ That second procedure will take at least a few months and- _ ”

“ _ Hyuk I’m sure. _ ” Alinta didn’t mean to snap, but she was tired. Her body ached, she just woke up from a giant trip, and she was missing a certain Jedi’s smell of worn leather and spices. Alintas surprised she picked that up but in a sterile environment, anything is possible.

Hyuk continued to fuss over her, and although he meant well, Alinta just wasn’t in the mood.

“ _ Please stop, _ ” Alinta finally sighs. “ _ I’m fine. _ ” His eyebrows raise but he finally takes a seat next to Weyak, who looked nervous.

“ _ What is it? Spit it out _ ,” Alinta noticed the side glances the two were giving each other and finally had enough of it, not able to focus on anything with it going on.

“ _ Well- _ ”

The serenata was stashed away in his room and looked like it was supposed to be wrapped but forgotten about.

So here he was, analyzing the partly restored documents as well as new intel while on his way to Alderaan.

It hadn’t even been a week when Anakin received his first com from Alinta.

**Are you busy?**

Those three words instantly grabbed his attention and he replied quickly so he could try to get back to work.

**No, why?**

His communicator instantly beeps, and double checking to make sure his door was locked, he answered her call and was surprised to see her in rather traditional look robes, her face slightly rounder than when he last saw her.

What really caught his attention though, was a yellow crystal nestled on her ribcage in the valley of her chest. The skin around it seemed scarred and swollen, but healthy all around.

“Ali, what’s wrong?” Anakin asks, assuming it was an emergency. She smiled meekly before it faltered and faded, eyes turning sad.

“Am Inot allowed to call my fiancé when I miss him?”

“Not if you text first. What’s wrong?” 

“I may have to stay on Pequirn for a few months.”

The news shocked Anakin into silence and he nearly slumps in his chair.

Months of not seeing her? Not again, it can’t happen again.

“Why?” He asks her hoarsely and finds that her eyes contained guilt, even in the coms.

“Elanora has threatened to attack Pequirn, specifically Bul and Lakyg, and she’s no longer having the Sith do the work for her.” 

There was silence between them as Anakin soaked up the information. What did this mean for them, for the war, for everything? 

She seemed to answer his question and smiled bitter sweetly. 

“I have to stay on Pequirn to train a temporary replacement for my place in the Senate as well as try to get Weyak up to where he has to be. Palpatine and I are currently in negotiations of me and Weyak traveling with a legion as General and Commander again.”

“So you’ll be coming back at some point?”

The smile Alinta gave him lifted his heart and he wished he could touch her. 

“My love, I was never leaving in the first place, only staying still.” 

The two smile at each other, eyes sad and souls tired. It was rare that the two could talk without one being interrupted, so they began talking about possible visits from Anakin, Alinta moving to a desk to do paperwork while they spoke.

The topic twisted and turn with laughter at every corner, and it only ended when Alinta fell asleep at her desk, reminding Anakin he should get some rest as well. So without thinking, he rested his arms on the table and lowered his head, making sure the hologram stayed visible as he drifted off.

Ahsoka and the rest of the 501st knew Anakin and Alinta were a thing, but they weren’t exactly the most orthodox legion either, and have mutually decided to keep it under the rug.

It was a surprise to find her master asleep at his desk with a small comm open and a visual of Alinta doing the same on display.

It was cute, and Ahsoka completely forgot what she went into his room to do. Instead, she grabbed the blanket from his cot and as gently as she could, covered the General up with it.

He stirred slightly, murmured someone incoherent, then went back into a relatively deep sleep. 

Whatever Alinta had been doing to get him to sleep better obviously worked over comms, and Ahsoka was ever so grateful as she slipped out, going to journey to her friends quarters.


	29. Time Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin showed up to dinner and stayed the night before leaving early the next morning. He noticed how unlike his previous stays, Alinta’s meals were being carefully monitored down to the leaf of vegetation on her salad. Hyuk even made sure the two sat far away enough that if Anakin was going to pass her food, it had to be over the table where he could see. It was extremely odd, and when confronted about it, Alinta only said it was ‘precautions due to Elanora.’

The next time they met in person was almost over a month after the first comm.

Anakin had left alone, leaving the 501st with the 212th. He wanted to surprise Alinta and arrived at the palace decked in the standard clothes only to sneak around each corner, hoping to catch her unaware.

And he did just that around late afternoon.

Alinta was on a call with someone. The robe she wore was loose and kept her arms bare, showing she’s been training intensely. 

As she neared, Anakin hid behind a wall and listened, timing himself.

“-So as of right now, the Senate thinks it’s a good idea to bicker over wheat instead of the psychopathic maniac planning who knows what?” He heard her snap.

“I’m sorry Alinta,” Padmé’s staticky voice snagged his attention. “But it’s getting increasingly more difficult to get the entire building to settle their differences just for a moment of silence, much less a vote on if a highly trained soldier we can’t control should be unleashed.”

“I know, but the longer we wait to vote the higher the chance Elanora gets the upper hand-”

“We’re going back in session. I’ll let you know if there’s anything new.”

“Thank you Padme, and tell Bail congratulations for me. Let me know when the reception is.”

“Will do Ali,” Padme laughs heartily before the comm ends and Alinta rounds the corner, not having seen him yet.

Risking it, Anakin grabs her arm and pulls her against his chest, his other arm wrapping around her waist. Alinta panics and with her free hand, grabs a knife Anakin didn’t realize was strapped to her hip and whips it up against his neck, stopping a hair short of his skin.

“Is that how you welcome someone-”

“I swear Anakin, one of these days I might accidentally kill you.”

“Love you too.”

She sheathes her knife and wraps her now free arms around his torso, head resting against his chest. 

It was the warmest thing he’s felt in quite some time, and he couldn’t help the broad smile that took over him. 

His arms wrap back around her with his hand supporting her head and he holds her tightly. Anakin’s heart swole in his chest when he heard her sigh contently and he only let her go when her comm beeped.

“Shit I’m going to be late,” She hissed and before hiking up the skirt of her robes, Alinta pulled Anakin into a gentle emotional kiss.

“I’ll see you at dinner,” She tells him softly before running down the hall, leaving Anakin happy, confused, and dazed.

Anakin showed up to dinner and stayed the night before leaving early the next morning. He noticed how unlike his previous stays, Alinta’s meals were being carefully monitored down to the leaf of vegetation on her salad. Hyuk even made sure the two sat far away enough that if Anakin was going to pass her food, it had to be over the table where he could see. It was extremely odd, and when confronted about it, Alinta only said it was ‘precautions due to Elanora.’

He called bull but didn’t have the heart to say to her face.

After that day, the next time the two were able to talk, it was while Anakin was on Kamino, receiving the newest additions to the 501st, almost another full month later, and it was on a comm.

Anakin was observing some of the squads when his comm pinged. Shaak Ti gave him a reassuring nod that it was okay to answer it, and he was surprised to see Alinta in one of her Senate dresses. He was expecting it to be a member of the Council or Obi-Wan and the surprise would be welcomed if it wasn’t for the sickly look on her complexion and the look of guilt and despair on her face.

“General Skywalker,” Alinta greets, assuming he was in the company of others. “I apologize for this call not being in better circumstances.”

“Senator Jara, what seems to be the problem?”

“I-”

“ _ Alinta what are you doing out of bed? You’re supposed to be resting _ !” Both Jedi in the observation room jump at Hyuk’s sudden voice, but Shaak Ti refocuses on the squad below, granting Anakin some semblance of privacy.

“General Skywalker, my apologies,” Hyuk says, coming into view before tenderly moving Alinta over to someone else's arms despite her protests. “Alinta recently came down with a bug and is supposed to be resting for a conference later today-”

“I need to tell him, Hyuk!”

“Not while you're in this state. Weyak, make sure she stays in bed.” Coughing awkwardly, Hyuk takes up the comm and smiles apologetically.

“I’m sorry about that. Her Majesty wanted to inform you that she may have a lead on the storage facility you have a key for, but as you can see, she is not in the right state of mind to probably give you the information. She should be available later tonight if you wish to call her then.”

“Yes, that would be a good idea. Thank you, Your Highness, for letting me know.” Worried, Anakin ends the comm and returns as much attention as possible back to the squads in front of him.

“If I may, General,” Shaak Ti says when the arena was cleared, “I believe that the senator’s friend may be hiding something from you.”

“I believe you are right, Master,” Anakin says solemnly, “And I wish it weren’t so.”

When Anakin called her later that day, she looked healthier, but didn’t mention a single thing about what she intended to tell him.

However, while Anakn filed away paperwork for his new soldiers, Alinta asked him an odd question.

“Ani?”

“Yes princess?”

“If I told you that I was hiding something, what would you think of me?”

“It depends,” Anakin sets his tablet down and looks at her fondly.

Alinta’s curls were in a satin looking bed cap and she was wearing the old robes she stole from him. The eyepatch she wore was a light yellow and her pale scars were showing against her dark skin.

“If the secret was something unforgivable, like you ordered a mass genocide, then I would think you are worse than Dooku and I would make it my lifes mission to bring you to justice.” She snorts quietly and is about to say something but Anakin continues.

“But if it was something you had no other choice to do, or something that was forced on you, my mind wouldn’t change. You’ll still be the one I love.”

Noticing her eyes drooping, Anakin laughs softly and wishes he could take a picture.

“Get some sleep Ali. You’ve had a wild day.”

“But-”

“I’ll still be here.”

Grumbling, Alinta grabbed a pillow and spooned it, not wanting to move to an actual bed. 

“Goodnight Ani.” Her dreary voice brought a flutter to his heart and he smiled to himself when he looked to find her already asleep.

Anakin didn’t know it’d be a while until he saw Alinta again, and even then, his captain would see her first.


	30. Odd Interval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Soldiers of the 501st,” Alinta’s voice grabs their attention and they stand stock still. “On behalf of all the people who are supposed to watch out for you, I’m sorry.” A rumble of chatter breaks out between them at her words.

Rex completely forgot about the special communicator Alinta gave him in case one of Anakin’s improvised plans went sideways. However, as soon as Skywalker left him on Umbara with Pong Krell, Rex happened to stumble upon it and sent her a comm, his gut churning in uncertainty regarding his temporary general.

And he was right, but his suspicion was confirmed too late, and two of his best troopers were being held for the night to be executed in the morning. There was nothing from Alinta if she would be there or not and he didn’t know what he’d do.

Normally, Rex would take comfort by Ahsoka’s side. Her aura was calming despite her boundless energy, and more than once, he has found solutions to his problems by her side.

But she wasn’t here, nor was Skywalker, Kenobi, or Cody. It wasn’t that he didn’t know what to do, but he didn’t know if he had the strength to do what he felt was right, so when execution time came, his hands were shaking violently and he was thankful his helmet covered his sweat.

“Ready.” His voice quavered as he looked his brothers in the eye and saw their certainty.

“Aim.” You could hear a pin drop the room as the safeties came off their weapons.”

“F-”

“My dearest Rex, are you really going to listen to that overstuffed lizard that wears diapers in battle?”

Everyone turns on their heels and Rex could feel the mood of the room lift.

Alinta stood in the doorway, and she was significantly more muscular than when he last saw her. Her hair was now at her chin instead of her waist, a white eyepatch covered her wounded eye and although her clothes still showed more skin than a warrior should, there was a professional look to it, similar to that of Ayla Secura’s. 

Their true substitute general had arrived, and Rex couldn’t be happier.

“Senator-”

“As of two months ago, I’m now officially a general in the Republic, so get used to calling me that Rex.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Rex couldn’t help the grin on his face and finally took off his helmet, joining all his men standing in attention.

“Release Jesse and Fives, put your safeties on, and head back to your barracks,” Alinta orders, intimidating the newer men with him despite her size.

“But what about General Krell’s order?” Dogma asks her, surprising Rex.

“I’m not sure if you’re aware,” Alinta says in a satirical tone, looking Dogma directly in the eye. “But there’s this mutual understanding between me and the rest of this legion.”

“And that is?”

“In both Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka’s absence, I am the replacement until they return, no matter what the Chancellor says.” Alinta stalked closer towards Dogma and Rex was surprised by how assertive she was being.

“With all due respect-”

“I would keep your mouth shut if I were you. I know that anyone who starts a sentence with that sentence is going to say something stupid.” She turns to Rex and motions for him to talk to her off to the side. Rex nods to his men to tell them to follow her orders.

He walks over to her on the side and notices a strange twinge to her face, like she had become hardened. It was the same twinge he’d seen in older soldiers and Jedi, ones that have seen the darkest depths of war, and it worried him slightly.

“I need you to buy me some time,” Alinta says under her breath, glancing around to make sure no one hears them. 

“What do you mean?” Rex matches her volume and keeps an eye on Dogma.

“I can’t risk you or anyone else getting court martialed for my plan, so I need you to just buy me some time until I can get everything in order.”

“How will we know you’re ready?”

“You’re Anakin and Ahsoka’s captain right? You’ll know.”

“General, as glad as I am that you’re here to help, I don’t want you risking prison because of us.”

“I’m not held by the same rules as the Jedi, Rex. I have my own troops, my own orders, and my own mission. If I want to, I can kill another general or admiral so long as I call it execution.” Her voice is harsh, rough even, as if she didn’t have time. “Now, do you think you can buy me the time?”

“Yes General. I’ll get you as much as I can without risking my men further.”

“Good, now get them back to the barracks. I have to go clean up Krells mess.” Turning to leave the room, Alinta makes eye contact with Jesse and Fives, who just nod in gratitude, seeing the urgency in her steps.

She waves briefly at them before marching out, raising her comm to her lips.

“Golden Eye to Stonewall, prepare the troops. Everything is a-go.” She orders.

_ “Copy that, Golden Eye. Getting them ready now _ .” The voice was deep and still had cracks from it’s youth. 

The comm hissed closed and Alinta made her way into the depths of the Umbaran wilderness, heading far away from the Republic camp.

Weyak liked being in the field now, and despite Alinta’s reservations about it, he enjoyed her harsher training. It challenged him, made him work his mind more. It was that training that prepared him mentally for seeing his friends in the army die, and it was that training that was helping him glimpse into what really went on in Alinta’s head now, behind the barriers she’s raised recently.

And he didn’t like it. It scared him, and at some point, he was certain he would see it first hand, and he would never be able to look at her the same way again. He already got a glimpse of it while their troops and them moved towards the Republic stronghold.

An older soldier, one that has probably been in the First Legion for almost two decades now, approached Alinta angrily with one hand on his weapon, the other one balled tightly.

“ _ I cannot take orders from you as my general any longer _ ,” He snaps, making them stop in their tracks.

“ _ Excuse me _ ?” Alinta’s voice was laced with not only surprise, but annoyance as she turned around. Her arms were folded under her breast plate and her eye was narrowed when he drew his sword.

“ _ I said, I won’t be taking orders from a kid like you _ ,” He snarled with more confidence. “ _ I have spent most of my life working towards that title you have, and for a brat like you to take it without so much as one tour and hand it off to a farm boy _ ,” The man gestures with his head toward Weyak, “ _ Is a disgrace for all we worked for. _ ”

“ _ So you want me to just give you and a buddy the title of general and lieutenant general _ ?”

“ _ No, because that wouldn’t earn me respect. _ ” Alinta pretends to ponder it before her eye catches on his, something Weyak had never seen before glinting in it.

“ _ Good, because this will remind your followers who's really in charge _ .” The soldier tried to draw his blade but Alinta’s foot connected with his chest, sending him flying back.

Weyak drew his pistol simultaneously, but Alinta motioned for him to stand down.

“ _ I know I’ve been rather weak as of late, _ ” She says in a false melancholy, side stepping the swing of the blade that came from nowhere. 

“ _ But I’ve come back in tune with the former general’s teachings and let’s just say, _ ” Alinta strikes the man in the back, unhinging something in his armor and causing his chest piece and shoulder guards to clank to the floor. Taking the opportunity, she grabs his blacks and swings him over her shoulder before turning on her heel to grab his arm, wrenching it behind his back hard enough that a loud pop was heard. A hoarse cry is ripped from his throat as Alinta continues to bend it back.

“ _ Do you yield? _ ” She hisses into his ear, pulling his arm an inch back with every second.

“ _ Yes, General Jara! _ ” The man finally screams out and cries when Alinta lets his arm drop to the ground.

When she got up, Weyak saw the animalistic look in her eyes, one that he’s only seen in portraits of the late General Ibis, her teacher. He was worried for her, and figured that whatever happened on Mortis has affected her more than she’s letting on.

“ _ Get him back to camp and meet back up with us _ ,” Alinta orders, mainly to the ones in the back. They rush forward to pick up the injured soldier and scurry back where they came, leaving the rest in a high tension shock.

“ _ Let this stand for the rest of you _ ,” Alinta’s voice was loud and purposeful, keeping all of their attention on her. “ _ I will not stand for insurrection. If you oppose me, then leave the army and never come back. If you don’t then suck it up or you’ll end up like him, do you understand me _ ?”

“ _ Yes General! _ ” Every yells back, saluting to her as she turns back around to continue their trek.

The look never left her eyes and there was a tenseness to her body that made Weyak weary.

Alinta scared him, now more than ever, yet she hasn’t raised a hand to him. Not even a finger.

When Rex finally found Krell, he was easily all of their attempts to capture him and was cutting down clone after clone. He didn’t know what to do and was about to pull out his blaster and take aim when his comm pinged with a simple text.

**Watch out loverboy, things are about to get heated**

He was about to shrug it off when he noticed the vents in the hallway and the room starting to glow white and get increasingly brighter. The temperature in the building was steadily increasing and before Rex could understand what was happening, the vents were kicked open and people in white, gold, and black started to surge into the room. 

Their weapons were drawn and they even started to fall from the ceiling from ports Rex couldn’t see. They moved with extreme precision and speed, encircling Krell and training their blasters on them.

“Put all your weapons down!” A voice commanded as Krell stops attacking in shock, allowing the clones to retreat back to Rex’s position. The clones watched in shock as Krell put his arms up, lowered his lightsaber to the ground, and moved to his knees. He was glaring at the people in front of him, and now that they stopped moving, Rex could properly analyze them.

They all had on black hoods which were most likely attached to their blacks, white metallic armor lined with gold and a swirling gold owl on their shoulders, most likely their insignia. All of them were extremely muscular yet moved almost silently, as if they weren’t there, and the only indication Rex had that they weren’t enemies was the familiar gold curls of Pequirnian hair peeking out from some of their hoods.

“General Krell, such a shame we have to meet under these circumstances,” The familiar taunting voice of Alinta calls from behind him. It makes Rex spin on his heels and smile in relief as she enters with a confidence in her step that was never there before.

Instead of being in her blacks, she had a similar armor on to those surrounding Krell, except hers exposed her midriff and had scratches and visible wear on it. On her back, instead of a hood, was a sheer cape of sorts that flowed freely while she walked and attached to her wrists.

She oozed authority and Rex was glad she was here to help.

“Captain Rex, pleasure seeing you again,” Alinta greets when she reaches the side. She gives a shoulder a friendly squeeze and smiles at him like he was her brother.

“General Jara, it is an honor to have you here.” Returning her smile, Rex watches in elation as she saunters over to the pinned down monster with a hand on the white hilt attached to her hip.

“Pong Krell, on behalf of General Skywalker and the 501st Legion, you are under arrest for treason against the Republic.” Krell scoffs and is moves slightly, as if testing his boundaries, but someone darts out in between him and Alinta, pressing a blade to his throat.

“You move one in’, and I ‘u’ you,” A deep voice hisses, and Rex notices this person has a sash around their waste made from the same material as Alinta’s cloak.

“Back off,” Alinta coaxes as she takes his place. “I got this.”

When Alinta looked up at Krell, the height difference was laughable, but something about how Alinta held herself made her look significantly more intimidating than the four armed beast infront of her.

“Now why would you set these men up to kill each other instead of doing it yourself, coward?” She asked quietly while scrutinizing him. A cocky smile is embedded into Krell’s face as he glares at the woman infront of him.

“As if I would tell you. You’re not smart enough to understand, and neither are those clones.”

One of Alinta’s plated hands rockets out and grabs Krell’s jaw, forcing him to his knees as she moves slightly closer.

“Try me you overgrown radioactive frog.” Her eyes were dark, and although it looked like she had everything handled, the soldiers still had their guns trained on him and their bodies were stone still.

“I don’t think I will. It’s in my best interest to keep my cards close to my chest.” Without warning, Krell ignites his saber and swings at Alinta, expecting to hit her and slice her clean in half. However, Alinta had drawn her sword enough so that in that exact moment, their blades collided and the materials fought against each other, Alinta’s blade somehow not crumbling.

“How-”

“You really think I wouldn’t arm myself with something that could withstand a Jedi blade? You must really think I’m that simple minded.”

Rex’s face suddenly distorts as he smells the disgusting scent of something organic coming to a boil, and from the look of his men, they smell it too. They look around, trying to find the source, but jump when Krell finally emits a cry and the hand Alinta had on his jaw burst into flame.

“Rule number one Krell,” She hisses, “Never treat me less than your equal, or it’ll bite you in the ass later.” Alinta throws him to the ground, extinguishing her hand before barking orders in a foreign language.

Two soldiers break the circle and grab Krell under his arms, dragging him past Rex and his men and most likely to a detention cell. Everyone, save for one, quickly forms two lines and marches out the door, the room dropping a few degrees and startling the clones as they didn’t even notice it got warmer.

Once all the soldiers were gone, Alinta and the last soldier left spoke quietly for a minute before coming to join Rex and his men who were speaking in hushed tones amongst themselves about what they just saw.

“Soldiers of the 501st,” Alinta’s voice grabs their attention and they stand stock still. “On behalf of all the people who are supposed to watch out for you, I’m sorry.” A rumble of chatter breaks out between them at her words. 

“Pong Krell has done some horrible things to not just you, but countless numbers of your brothers across the galaxy, and yet no one questioned it. I will find out for you though, and I will make sure that he pays for what he’s done.”

Rex jumps slightly when his men erupt into cheers, and he can’t help but smile broadly at Alinta who had come closer to answer questions, the soldier behind her still keeping their hood up.

“For fucks sake, take that hood off,” Alinta finally snaps playfully, and Rex thought he couldn’t smile wider.

Weyak had matured quite a lot in the last few months, and Rex noticed gold markings on his face similar to that of his helmet. The sides of his head had been buzzed, similar to that of the clones, but side parted dreads were the main distinction.

“You’ve grown kid,” Rex greets, bumping fists with the teenager who had broken into a childish grin.

“Wha’ ‘an I say? Been ea’ing a lo’ be’er an’ ‘raining a lo’ har’er.” Rex visibly jumped this time at the significantly deeper voice Weyak had that matched his broken yet less awkward Basic.

Alinta laughed deep in her gut at Rex’s reaction and claps him on the back.

“Two of my technicians are already working on comms so you can get in touch with Kenobi or Skywalker, Weyak can show you where they are.”

“I can’t thank you enough, General Jara. I know it’s not ideal needing to save our sorry butts-”

“Rex, I don’t care what it is, if you need me, I’ll be there, even if it’s something like this.” She heaves and sigh and runs a hand through her hair.

“I just wish I could’ve arrived sooner and stopped the bloodshed.”

“You did your best General, I’m just thankful you came when I asked.”

“Stop with the flattery and go contact your commanding officer,” Laughing, Alinta playfully shoves Rex in the direction Weyak was walking. Once they were gone, Alinta’s smile fades and something ugly stirrs in her gut.

“ _ General Jara, the prisoner has been restrained and your requested equipment has been moved to the room _ ,” A lieutenant reports, standing at attention as the clones bustle about in celebration.

“ _ Good, make sure no one goes down there, and if General’s Kenobi and Skywalker or Commander Tano come back, let me know immediately. _ ”

“ _ Yes ma’am! _ ”

The lieutenant runs off, probably to relay her orders, and leaves Alinta to walk down to the cell alone.

No one could disturb her while she interrogated Krell, lest they leave with more than they bargained for.


	31. Brief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She says something in her native language and with one swift motion, everyone behind her takes off their hoods and salutes, including the one closest to her, who turned out to be a more matured Weyak.

Anakin and Ahsoka were almost in tears when they arrived and saw Rex standing with little to injuries.

They had been provided the holos with what happened to bring them up to speed, and it made them sick to their stomach. Why shouldn’t it? One of their own tried to wipe out their forces by using their family.

The only problem was, they saw people moving about silently and quickly in armor they weren’t familiar with and couldn’t get a look at their faces. Rex, although secretly giddy at being reunited with his friends and comrades, wouldn’t say a word about it, and whenever the two attempted to see where Krell was held, they couldn’t get within a foot of the corridor without one of the mysterious people blocking them.

It wasn’t until they went to the surveillance room and saw a camera in the detention center that he realized why.

Someone, most likely the peoples commanding officer, was in the cell with Krell ‘interrogating’ him. In actuality, it looked more like torture, but he was coughing up the information the person wanted quite easily.

Neither of them could tell who it was, as they were in all black, hair either extremely short or pulled back into a hood, and there was no visible skin to tell their race. They obviously packed a punch, as with every strike, the Jedi cried out.

“Who is that?” Ahsoka asked the clone manning surveillance as she looked away from the gruesome sight.

“I have been instructed not to tell you,” The clone says, struggling to hide a faint smirk. It makes Anakin raise his eyebrow.

“I am your commanding officer-”

“And they told me no matter who asks, not to give it away.”

“They’re really covering their tracks,” Anakin mumbles and notices two other figures enter, one being Rex, the other similar to that of the mystery people roaming about.

The person doing the interrogation says something before unsheathing a silvery blade and impaling the former Jedi in the neck.

“Who in blazes do they think they are,” Anakin growls, storming off to confront them.

“Master!” Ahsoka calls out after him.

“That’s our prisoner and they just executed them.”

“They may have their reasons.”

“I don’t care, they’re taking charge of my men and I don’t even know who they are.”

Anakin approaches the corridor and is once again turned away.

“My captain is in there-”

“We are under strict orders to not let anyone interfere with the General’s interrogation. The lieutenant general will be up shortly if you need something.”

“I don’t care. I’m going in there whether you’re under orders or not.”

“Master I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Ahsoka hisses, pulling him aside.

“Ahsoka what are you doing?”

“These people helped Rex and everyone, right? We shouldn’t tread on their toes until we know who they are and what they want.” Anakin hated when Ahsoka was more sensible than him, but with a groan, he conceded.

“I just don’t like the fact that we’re under their thumb.”

“I don’t either Master, but who knows, they may actually be on our side.”

“I heard you were looking for us, General Skywalker, Commander Tano.”

The voice was so familiar to him, he thought he’d snapped his own neck with how quickly he turned around

“Senator Jara,” He breathes out, trying to compose himself. “I- I didn’t know you were here.”

Alinta was plated in the same armor as those around her, save for a few differences, and the first thing that caught Anakin’s eye was how short her hair was, like it was cut with blades instead of shortened by her biology.

“Then clearly Chancellor Palpatine’s orders didn’t reach you,” She says with a tone that reminded everyone of seeing a childhood friend.

“Come outside, we’ve been waiting for you,” Alinta gestures for them to follow her and the figure that was with her trails right behind her as Rex goes to Anakin’s unoccupied side.

“Is that why you didn’t want to say anything?” Anakin asks Rex under his breath. Rex smiles lopsidedly as he looks to his side.

“Great surprise after shitty news, right?”

“Yes, but a little warning would’ve been appreciated first.”

“Would’a given it away.” Ahsoka smiles at the nonchalant yet respectful attitude Rex has and the fact he’s the only one able to get away with it.

When they got outside, Ahsoka and Anakin were shocked by the squad of people in black, white, and gold standing there. They were in two perfectly aligned rows of ten, not a foot or weapon out of place. 

Alinta stood in front of them and turned around, a hand on the hilt of her sword and the figure slightly behind her doing the same.

She says something in her native language and with one swift motion, everyone behind her takes off their hoods and salutes, including the one closest to her, who turned out to be a more matured Weyak.

“Alinta what-”

“As part of the Treaty of Bul, I, General Alinta Ibis-Jara, pledge my allegiance, and the allegiance of the soldiers in the First Legion of Pequirn, to you, General Skywalker, and the 501st Legion of the Galactic Republic.” Everyone draws their sword, and everyone saves for Alinta stabs the ground and goes into a kneel, their heads down.

Alinta spins her sword much the manner a Jedi would with their lightsaber and does the same, looking up with a smile.

“Basically, you’re stuck with me and my troops until the war is over or until Elanora is annihilated, whichever comes first.”

“What in blazes just happened,” Ahsoka asks, startled by the sudden show.

“I think we just got a massive advantage over the Separatists,” Anakin breathes, trying to keep his eyes off Alinta and instead look at the small force behind her.

If they were like the First Anakin saw back at the Split, he was certain they would be able to overpower the Sith in no time. 

He wasn’t ready to think about the what if, not even slightly.

Looking around, he noticed a small group of them fidgeting and smiles spreading across Alinta’s face. They finally yell something and all the Pequirnian’s burst into laughter, leaving the Jedi and clones clueless. 

Alinta gets up at last and elaborately sheathes her sword, the rest of her troops doing the same before breaking into a loud chatter. It leaves Alinta and Weyak some time with the Jedi and they’re surprised she’s still smiling.

“It really is great to see you all again,” She gushes, ignoring the calls for her to join them.

“You’ve changed a lot fireball,” Anakin notes, trying to hide the awe seeping into his voice.

“It’s definitely a good change,” Ahsoka analyzes Alinta’s hair and grins. “The hair definitely suits you, Ali.”

“I wanted to see what it’s like to get my hair cut like you lot.” Anakin’s heart skipped a beat when her smile turned timid and her cheeks flushed slightly. Weyak gave her a suggestive look before elbowing her.

“Alin’a go’ a lo’ ‘one ba’ home,” Weyak hints, his deep voice startling then all.

“And you seemed to have gone through a growth spurt,” Ahsoka notes in shock, eyeing him much to Rex’s dismay. “It’s only been a few months.”

“Wha’ ‘an I say? We go’ some goo’ gene’i’s,” Weyak’s new mature appearance made the two of them look more like brother and sister; a matched pair rather than a chaotic duo.

“Anyway,” Alinta was slightly embarrassed at the attention Weyak was bringing to himself. “We’re having a celebration at our camp tonight and I would like to invite you and your men to it.”

“I-”

“We’d be honored to Alinta,” Ahsoka interrupts, earning her a glare from Anakin.

“Yes, we’d be honored to,” Anakin says tightly and catches Alinta eyes on him.

“General Skywalker, may I talk to you privately?” She asks him, ignoring the whistles that started from her soldiers below. 

“Of course. Ahsoka, debrief Rex and the rest of the men while Alinta and I discuss the new arrangements.” 

“Yes Master.” Waving bye to Ahsoka and Weyak, Alinta guides Anakin away towards the back of their hold out, keeping a professional air until they are far enough away from prying eyes.

Alinta launches herself at Anakin who catches her with a laugh. Spinning her around, he feels her heartbeat quicken instantly when she presses a kiss to his lips.

“It’s been too long my love,” He breathes while settling her down on the ground. “Way too long.”

“I’m worry for breaking contact,” She murmurs, allowing him to move them closer to the wall to prevent anyone higher up from seeing them. “But-”

“It’s alright. Hyuk told me you were sick.”

“I guess.”

They fell into a comfortable silence and exchanged soft kisses before Anakin spoke up.

“We’re not going to talk about the new living arrangements, are we?”

“Not even slightly.”

“That’s fine by me.” With a small growl, his lips turned desperate against hers as his fingers dug into her sides, surprised to find a little more give than expected.

“No rough housing for a little bit,” Alinta’s voice was raspy as her hands threaded themselves through his hair. Her thumb over his jaw reminded him he hasn’t shaved in quite a while, and needs to do so soon if he wants to keep his cleancut image.

“Why not? You know how I like to play,” Although he was somewhat upset at the news, his claws instantly turned to soft caressing on her skin and his teeth refrained from continuing to bite her lip, kissing softly in apology.

“Still not feeling a hundred percent.” Alinta enjoyed the feeling of him close to her and she just wanted the discussion to be over. Anakin takes the hint from her tone and brings a hand up to brush a thumb over her cheek.

“I’m only dropping this because we don’t have much time left.”

“That's alright with me.” Snorting, Anakin kisses her softly, happy to have her back in his arms.

The next morning Anakin woke up with his first hangover, Alinta naked in their bed, the sounds of his cruiser crew moving groggily, and their clothes strewn all over the floor. 

He remembered the party from the night before which was entirely booze, karaoke, and dancing. It led to Anakin getting jealous over a few clones who Alinta decided to dance with, and brought them to the current situation.

Anakin’s window was still open and showed the depths of space, meaning Admiral Yularan and enough of the crew was sober enough to get them out of orbit. It was soothing to know at least he had enough common sense to stay sober-

Anakin was pulled from his thoughts when Alinta stirred. He stilled and watched as she seemed to look for something to latch onto. Deciding he doesn’t get enough time off anyway, he moves closer and is happily brought into an embrace, pulling him down and under the covers.

Without so much as a second passing after he’s pulled down, Anakin feels his eyes droop, and he’s content with Alinta’s body in his arms and her head under his chin.


	32. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My guess is that she’s looking for either Alinta or this person,” The documents are zoomed in and the first thing Anakin realizes is that they're Alinta’s.

When Alinta woke up, her head was pounding and her body was sore and she had a pounding headache. She enjoyed it though, as it was mornings like this that usually told her the night before was enjoyable.

Looking around, however, she noticed the bed was empty and the sounds of the shower were the only thing in the room.

Sighing, she got out of bed and noticed the once messy room was now tidy, and her cleaning kit was on the desk for her, set up and ready to use.

Thankful, Alinta cleans herself up and grabs her blacks, but is stopped when she sees her reflection.

Her body was covered in hickies, bruises, and teeth marks, with only her hands, feet, and face being spared, and her blacks didn’t cover most of her neck or her abdomen. Contemplating wearing her full blacks, Alinta doesn’t notice the shower turn off and the bathroom door opens until she turns around to find Anakin, still wet, only in a towel.

“I hope you’re not planning on touching me until you’re dry,” She asks him dryly before deciding it would just be best to morph her skin to hide them.

“Wasn’t dreaming about it, princess, now can you pass me my robes?” As she does so, she notices red, purple, and blue splotches all over his body and couldn’t help but laugh.

“How are you planning to cover those up?”

“Cover what- dammit!” Looking in the mirror, Anakin sees what she’s talking about and runs a hand through his wet hair.

“Dry off and get some pants on, then I’ll hide those for you,” Alinta tells him, putting on her blacks and her armor harness before putting on some boots.

While he gets changed, Alinta grabs the makeup she bought for this exact scenario and sits on the bed, enjoying the view she got while he tried to dry his hair.

“I’ll dry your hair, just sit,” Alinta couldn’t take the struggle he was going through and forced him to stand at the edge of the bed. She forms a thin, small halo of heat around his head, letting it help dry his hair as she starts to apply makeup to his  _ very  _ well sculpted body and neck.

“ _ No wonder the women go nuts when you’re mentioned _ ,” Alinta mumbles to herself, thankful she said it in her native language as she didn’t realize she said it outloud.

“What? Like the view?” Anakin asks, a side smile broad on his face as she starts to touch up his neck.

“I always like the view, you should know this by now.” Snorting, Anakin tries his best to stay still as she skillfully hides any visible memories of their night in bed.

When she was done, she admired him for a moment before lightly tapping his nose.

“Get dressed, we can’t stay here forever.”

“I’m pretty sure we could if we came up with a good enough excuse.”

“Ah yes, and then hope someone from my army doesn’t try to barge in here on a dare.” They exchange one last kiss before Alinta backs away to finish fastening her harness.

Anakin ties on his robes and watches as Alinta stretches out her body and checks a hologram she had on their desk. He couldn’t see the picture, but assumed it had to be her parents. 

“I’m going to the mess hall to eat with Weyak,” Alinta says as she approaches the door.

“Alright, but remember we have to start deciding the plan to infiltrate Zygeria.”

“Yeah yeah. I’ll be there on time, but I’ll be late, have something to do.”

“What-” Alinta left before Anakin could get a response, leaving him puzzled, but compliant.

The little hologram that Alinta brought everywhere had seen Alinta’s highs and her lows, and right now, it watched as its owner sat with Weyak on the edge of the bed with solemn expressions while the rest of their legion sparred.

It is remembered that sometime ago, Alinta lost her family and almost her own life. It remembered that suddenly, two people with their photos stored in it, stopped showing up with her. 

It remembered how sad and lifeless she was.

Right now, it showed one of two pictures stored in it featuring a beautiful woman crying over a baby in her arms. It was just like another one that was significantly older than it, but there was something about it that distinguished it from the other, something the projectors computer brain couldn’t process.

It’s owner was crying now, bawling to be precise, and her apprentice didn’t know what to do. He too was upset, that much was obvious, but he was not at the same level as it’s owner. 

So it decided to display a picture she put on frequently when she was sad, one of two kids playing in a garden and an elegant woman watching them with fond eyes. She started crying more now and the computer didn’t know why she was so sad. Did she not have that man with the brown hair to talk to? He was in it’s files a few times, so why was he not here?

They suddenly stopped and her eyes focused somewhere, like someone was in the room. It didn’t know why, as Weyak wasn’t focusing on that same point, but she was, and it was affecting her.

But why? What was there? What did she see?

Alinta had missed the meeting, but her captain had explained her part of the plan for her. They were smart and responsive, but were stoic and struggled to handle the comic relief a lot of them brought to the meeting. 

However, they were surprised to find Alinta and Weyak quietly discussing something in the almost empty mess hall over a cup of something hot. Anakin is about to go over when she gets up suddenly, clearly angry, and storms off, pushing right by him as Weyak jogs after her.

“What happened?” Ahsoka asks confused, turning to look at Weyak.

“I have no idea,” He sighs, “‘Oday is jus’ a bad day for her.”

“I’ll go after her-”

“No!” Both were surprised by his outburst, but he quickly follows up and covers the blurt.

“She needs some time alone. She’ll come back before she leaves.”

“She can’t go far. We’re still in space.”

“Trust me, she’ll find a way.” Narrowing his eyes, Anakin is about to say something when his company pings, Obi-Wan’s voice coming in.

“Anakin, might wanna get in here, we had a break through with the files.”

“Alright, I’ll be right there.” He moves quickly to the war room, leaving Ahsoka with Weyak.

When he arrived, he saw a display of a brilliant blue planet, Nar Shadaa, and documents with some of the once redacted information available.

“So what did you find?” Anakin asks his mentor as he stands beside him.

“That storage key got a match in a facility on Nar Shadaa,” Obi-Wan starts before pointing to the blue planet.

“And the owner happens to live here.”

“And here is?”

“Why, the one and only Malik.” Absorbing the information, Anakin folds his arms.

“Any idea who owns it?”

“Take a wild guess.”

“Elanora?”

“Correct, and she hasn’t been home for quite some time.”

“Why?” Anakin was trying to piece everything together as they spoke, pushing Alinta to the side.

“My guess is that she’s looking for either Alinta or this person,” The documents are zoomed in and the first thing Anakin realizes is that they're Alinta’s.

He felt like he was slightly invading her privacy, but he pushed it aside again and focused on where Obi-Wan was talking about.

“They recently changed the heir from Hyuk Polayn-Jara to Cassie Orion Ibis and added a recent surgery to her records.” It was news to Anakin about any surgery aside from her emergency one, so he couldn’t help the look of surprise.

“What surgery?”

“Redacted.”

“Should’ve guessed.” Sighing, Anakin tries to take a look and think about any new scars or different shapes on her body, but nothing comes to mind.

“So whoever this Cassie is, we need to find them before Elanora does, assuming that’s what she’s looking for.”

“And how much do you want to bet Alinta won’t tell us anything about it?”

“Alinta might not,” Anakin trails off before a thought pops into his head. “But Weyak or one of her troops might.” Raising his comm, Anakin opens a connection to talk to Ahsoka as everything runs through his mind.

“Yes Master?” Ahsoka’s voice chimes in.

“Ahsoka, see if you can get Weyak or anyone from Alinta’s legion to say something about a Cassie Orion Ibis.”

“I’ll try my best, no promises though. They’ve been dodging all my questions on why Alinta stormed off.”

“Just try, maybe one of them will accidentally spill something.”

“Alright. Over and out.”

The comm fizzles out and a giant sigh seems to overcome the room. None of them were looking forward to their little trip to a possible Sepratist outpost, but it was necessary to try and complete the mission smoothly. 

However, Anakin was more worried about how the Pequirnian soldiers would mesh with the clones. Both had very distinct fighting styles, and with only Weyak and Alinta left to translate, Anakin had to hope they knew some Basic. 

Alinta had just gotten off call with Hyuk when she heard someone come in.

“Weyak, now is not the time-”

“ _ I’m not sure what he said to you, but that’s the least of your worries _ ,” The Pequirnian tongue eased her mind and she turned to see one of her captains with worry in their eyes.

“ _ Ah, Mila, what can I do for you _ ?” Alinta asks, gesturing for them to sit. Mila doesn’t take the offer, but stays standing in attention, armor plates off, leaving them in their blacks. Their hair was in bantu knots and Alinta was grateful, as in her opinion, Mila had soothing eyes.

“ _ The Jedi are asking about the Crown Princess, Your Majesty _ ,” Mila reports as the music Alinta was working on looped in the background. It was soon pushed to the back of her mind as Alinta bit her lip with anxiety filling her bones.

“ _ What have they learned so far _ ?” She asks the captain.

“ _ Nothing much aside from you listing Her Highness as the first in line for the crown. _ ”

“ _ That’s good. Has anyone come close to cracking _ ?”

“ _ No ma’am. Lieutenant Intom has been keeping Commander Tano and Captain Rex at bay to prevent that from happening. _ ”

“ _ Alright, _ ” The door slides open again and both Alinta and Mila are surprised to see Anakin there.

“ _ Thank you, Mila. I would like a report of the situation when I return. _ ” Taking the hint, they salute before backing out of the room, leaving the generals alone.

“Your captain is something, Ali. If Rex weren’t so dependable I’d steal her-”

“They.”

“Huh?” Anakin raises an eyebrow at her before moving closer to sit on their bed.

“Mila is they, not her.”

“Oh, right. It’s weird having that when all your troops are literally the same man.” Falling back, Anakin heaves a sigh before continuing.

“Anyway, I’d steal them from you if Rex and Ahsoka weren’t so dependable.” 

“You’ll have to get used to having them while I’m away,” Alinta’s voice was distant and it made the Jedi worry about her. Glancing at her, Anakin watches as she pulls out her disguise from a package.

“Is everything alright?”

“Everythings fine.”

“Clearly it’s not and I’m not dealing with a pissed off girlfriend for the rest of the day.” She groans and drops the fabrics before turning on her heel to face him.

“Can you just drop it?” Alinta snaps, her hands balling into fists. Anakin finally sits up, anger searing in his chest as he rests on his arms.

“What is your problem?”

“My problem is you keep sticking your nose into my privacy!”

“It’s my job to keep you safe-”

“It’s your job to trust me and my decisions, both as my boyfriend and my teammate.”

“I can’t trust you if I don’t know what's going on.” Anakin’s voice turns into a growl and he is now sitting completely upright, forearms resting on his thighs as he watches Alinta undo the harness.

“You’re going to have to, because I can’t do this mission and complete the rest of my missions if you don’t trust me blindly.” She was hissing back at him and they seemed to ignore the sudden silence in the hall outside.

“You are missing the entire point of this.”

“Am I? Or are you just too dense to understand the real point of this?”

Snarling, Anakin grabs her forearm right as she finishes putting in an earring. He drags her onto his lap, trapping her in his arms.

“I trust you, alright?” Anakin concedes, “What I don’t trust is everyone else.”

“Then you have to believe in me to deal with them.” After a moment, Anakin lets her go and silence falls between them, leaving Alinta to check her disguise in peace.


End file.
